The Greatest there Ever Was
by Vigilante14
Summary: Reborn in an new world Naruto will take it by storm as he rise among the super powered community as a joke to the greatest hero there ever was. Mentor Superman. Harem. Naruto x Donna x PowerGirl(Karen) x Wanda x Emma Frost X Talia al Ghul x Pamela Isley x Jean Grey x Dinah Lance x Raven and many more. Lemons will be there so you are warned
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Yo Guys. This is Vigilante 14 and well after a long break I am back with two new stories**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Young Justice**

* * *

 **.O.**

* * *

 **Metropolis, Suicide Slum – May 12 10:00 EDT, 2005**

An eleven year old spiky haired blonde boy walked through the streets of the Southside part of Metropolis known as Suicide Slum due to the very poor conditions of the area. The various rundown buildings, shops, high crime rates etc gave this area a peculiar picture. Everything illegal going in metropolis has its starting roots from this place. The situation is so bad that many have given hope and believe that not even superman can save this place. However Naruto, the boy who walks in this neighbourhood, wanted to do something about the area.

The orphan of the area, Naruto never let the evil society of the area corrupt him. The years went by saw him becoming a sweet boy, full of life, but if seen clearly he often used to hide his pain behind a cheerful attitude. Living as an orphan is not easy and in the slums the orphanage condition is pitiful. Forced to do various odd jobs for his survival, Naruto became quite a tough guy for his age.

He was walking down the streets when he saw a group of people standing outside the new building site in the area.

" _Gangbangers! What are they doing at this place?"_ he thought.

Curiosity getting better of him he decided to investigate the area. He somehow got in the building and started to search some info.

After some time, getting tired he decided to leave when a chill went up his spine. You see, from early age Naruto found out that the chill gave him a warning that something bad was going to happen. Trusting his instincts he ran when

 _ **BOOM**_

A bomb exploded taking the building with him. Darkness was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

* * *

 **Metropolis, June 2, 10:00 EDT, 2010**

Five years passed since the day, when an explosion almost took Naruto's life. After getting out of Hospital Naruto found out that he now healed much faster than before, his speed has increased and his strength has also increased to such a limit that he could easily break through concrete walls. He also had some really weird dreams about a duck butted haired guy, a scarecrow, a pink banshee, a toad guy and a fox with nine tails.

Deciding to become a superhero he makes himself a costume (AN: Naruto the last movie dress). He now wears a black uniform style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and a rear coat tail. The most striking feature was the red armband on his left hand with a swirl on it. The swirl was also on the backside of his jacket.

He usually used to patrol in the slums where he met his childhood hero on day; Superman.

The Big blue Boy Scout heard about the fabulous work done by him in the slums and decided to thank him. After the meet it was fairly clear that Superman was now Naruto's mentor much to displeasure of certain other superheroes.

You see Naruto's strength only surpasses batman by a small limit and unlike Batman he was not that resourceful or smart. He made many mistakes in his short career and was a standing joke among many heroes and villains. Superman once asked if it bothered him but Naruto's reply was a clear no because he didn't became a hero to show off how good he is or other reasons. He became one because he wanted to change the slums and he had the power to do that.

With Great powers comes Great responsibility.

Currently Naruto was helping citizens to evacuate the area while Superman was fighting Metallo.

He was helping a small girl when he heard his mentor crying in pain. Metallo on the whole can never defeat Superman but due to his kryptonite power supply he was able to go one on one with him.

Realizing that if he didn't do anything fast his mentor may die, he pick up a large boulder and threw at the tin head which took him crashing to the neighbouring building.

While Metallo was currently disposed he rushed to Superman's side and helped him up to his feet.

"You fine?" he asked

Superman nodded in confirmation and prepared himself to fight Metallo.

Metallo restoring his condition made his way out of the building.

"Look who is here?" He said in a taunting voice. "Kid this is where the big boys play. You should go back now because truthfully you aren't even worthy to play the game with me"

"Listen here tin head, you talk about games; well I recommend you to go back to drawing board because your game absolutely SUCKS" he shouted "The only game which suits you is getting your ass kicked, so tell who is first me or Supes"

Metallo enraged by Naruto fire two kryptonite laser beams at the heroes. Naruto was able to dodge it but Superman due to earlier Kryptonite poisoning was unable to dodge resulting him to be blasted through a wall

Naruto meanwhile made his way through Metallo and punched him in the face. The punch staggered the cyborg but he recovered very quickly and kicked the blonde in the gut.

Then he proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him. Punches which can kill a normal man in an instant rained down on Naruto. His skull got cracked, ribs broken, multiple bones got fractured and the result was that; Naruto was a bleeding mess. Sighing he threw the blonde to the nearby oil tank and blasted him with his lasers.

 _ **BOOM**_

General idea Naruto was dead as a nearby multi storey building fell on him,. Lois lane, the star reporter of the daily planet was announcing his death on live telecast but she knew that most won't be interested in the news. Speaking truth neither was she.

Superman who by now was on his feet saw what has happened and his eyes turned red. He made his way to Metallo and started to beat him. His burst was very short as the Kryptonite in the cyborg's heart weakened him which caused Metallo to gain upper hand.

Naruto, survived somehow was on the brink of unconsciousness. He closed his eyes but when he opened them he found himself on a battlefield. Suddenly he saw many wooden spears being rained on him a lavender haired girl with pale eyes stood before him to save him. Naruto didn't knew who she was but he did knew her name

Hinata

When the onslaught ended he saw that a very girly looking pale eyed boy has sacrificed himself to save both of them

Neji

Yeah that was his name

"Why?" Naruto croaked, his voice strained showing how hurt he was

"Because you called me a genius" he replied "Hinata-sama was willing to die for you Naruto, so keep in mind that your life is not your own anymore. It includes mine now as well"

Suddenly the landscape shifted and Naruto found himself underneath a lot of rubble. "Let's get out shall we" he thought and lifted the rubble.

Metallo was busy fighting the man of steel. Hearing the sound of rock cracking he turned along with Superman.

"Impossible" he cried as he along with stunned Superman saw the rubble where Naruto was buried slowly started to rise. Metallo could only watch as the boy whom he defeated without any problem dug himself of his grave or rather lifted the grave of himself.

"…..That is so messed up…." Jimmy Olsen mumbled as he stood near Lois recording the fight. Everyone was wide eyed seeing the boy who was considered a joke doing something only done by Superman and some of super strong people.

"It wasn't nice to do what you did fuck face" he said as he glared at Metallo

Metallo hiding his shock snapped at him "I'll make sure you die this time brat" and rushed towards him at with an increased speed.

Much to his and everyone else shock Naruto was able to match his strongest blows with minimum ease. Naruto himself was quite surprised with his improved speed and strength. He toyed with Metallo for few minutes to see his limits. Satisfied he decided to end this. He caught one of his punches and began applying pressure causing the arm to break under so much pressure.

With a swift moment he caught his neck and ripped the cyborg apart. That being done he quickly searched for the Kryptonite. Finding it threw it into the sky to god knows where.

He turned to see a cheering crowd and a smiling Superman. Nodding to him he jumped to the building and leapt his way towards the Daily planet roof to meet his mentor.

"So what happened out there?" Clark asked

"Don't know, one moment I was on the doors of death and then I experienced a boost and well rest is history" Naruto replied "Maybe my powers are evolving you yourself said that you didn't know my limit"

"Yes kid but well people are shocked. One moment you are stronger and faster as a human in his prime and then other you are strong enough to lift buildings and faster than speeding bullets. You sure you didn't hold back" Clark asked

"I don't hold back Supes" Naruto defended "You are the one person who knows everything about me"

"Yeah and that's why your boost surprises me" Clark said "Well anyway your work today impressed many kid. Many heroes and villains will now be interested in you."

"Oooookay" Naruto drawled "Listen Supes come to the point"

"What are you doing on independence day?"

* * *

 **Metropolis, Naruto's Apartment June 2, 20:00 EDT, 2010**

Having finished his patrol Naruto returned home. During the patrol he found that the small villains he met were now in a sense terrified of him and the people who earlier used to view him as a nuisiance were now starting to accept him.

Naruto quite startled by earlier events decided to meditate

In and out

In and out

Naruto soon felt into rhythm. When he opened his eyes he found himself infront of a door. Seeing nowhere else to go he opened the door which resulted him getting an influx of memories.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Nara Shikamaru

Chouji Akimichi

Ino Yamanaka

Neji Hyuga

Hinata Hyuga

Rock Lee

Kakashi Hatake

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

Tsunade Senju

Jiraya

And many more people came into his view.

He found out that he was a shinobi.

(I am skipping manga part)

After the fourth shinobi war got over Naruto went to become clan head of Uzumaki and Senju clans. He married Hinata and Sakura and had four kids with them namely Boruto, Himmawari, Kushina and Minato. He had a great life became, the seventh hokage and had established peace in elemental countries. When he died he found that he actually was the son of the creator who met him and had a long talk with him about his birth in elemental nations and so on.

From there Naruto found that his family was happy and he decided to come in this new universe as his work in elemental nations was over. He still had his old powers although he didn't had the biju's. Naruto got very tired from the sudden gain of information didn't even realise when he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Metropolis, Naruto's Apartment June 3, 06:00 EDT, 2010**

As Naruto woke up he found that something was different. He was now 6ft tall and had gain muscles. He also clearly remembered his old life as well but his old personality had mixed with the new one to make him a completely different person. He also found that someone came in his apartment and left him gifts.

On his table was his mother's sword, some of his new improved Hiraishin kunai's and Madara's gunabai

There was also a letter left for him. Sighing he sat down on his bed and began reading it.

 _Dear son_

 _It has been long since I talked to you. I alongside your brothers have been watching you. Yesterday you get back your memories and alongside you also got some other boosts apart from your original gifts._

 _Immortality: You won't age or die due to high regeneration but if your body is destroyed you won't regenerate._

 _Wood release: You now can use the full might of Hashirama's wood release_

 _Full use of yin and yang_

 _All elements:_ _You will be able to manipulate all elements._

 _Energy Manipulation (Light, Natural, Dark etc):_ _You will be able to manipulate different forms of energy and use it in offense and defence but the limit depends on you only._

 _Time control: You have some control over time. How much; well that you have to find out._

 _Six paths mode: Your strongest mode, the power which gives you equal footing with the Gods have been restored and boosted._

 _Telepathy and Telekinesis: You posses a very strong mind. If used to full capabilities you can almost rip the planet apart. Telepathy is something you are quite common with in the form of Yamanaka's mind techniques. In short you can project your thoughts, converse with someone using your mind, rip his mind of etc. You can also create psi attack on a very large scale_

 _Ability to read body language: Allow him to find if the person is foe or ally or to know his moves in a fight._

 _Multilingual: You will be able to understand any language whether dead or alive or alien_

 _Reality warping: As the name suggest you will be able to warp reality to a great extent but be careful because your actions will have severe consequences for example removing hunger in one place can cause drought in other, moreover it will take a lot of your power._

 _You also have something known as the grace, you will find out soon what it means._

 _Absolute Chakra Control_

 _Kyuubi Mode: Although you don't have Kurama you can still use all of his abilities._

 _I know things have been difficult lately but please stay focussed. A storm is coming son, one which is going to stay for a long time. I hope you will be ready_

 _Love_

 _Father_

By the time Naruto finished the letter he was shaking with excitement. Not able to control himself he ran to his roof and shouted

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK DETTABAYO"

* * *

 **The first chapter hope you all will like it. I still have to update the legend which shall happen in time. Till then**

 **FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Independence Day

**DISCLAIMER: - NARUTO AND YOUNG JUSTICE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME**

 **Well I need a Beta for this story feel free to contact me**

 **Some people said that Naruto is too powerful since but fear not guys Naruto will not have supreme control like he used to have earlier. Fuinjutsu aside he will have to train a lot, his new powers will also be at its lowest level**

 **Now let's begin**

* * *

 **INDEPENDENCE DAY**

* * *

 **Metropolis, D.C. Hall of Justice, July 4, 12:00 EDT**

A crowd of people gathered infront of the famous hall of justice as eight heroes walked to the front doors. They snapped pictures and murmured amongst themselves.

"Is that Batman"

"Look its Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name is speedy duh"

"No speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well that makes no sense"

"Its Aquaman and Aqua boy"

"It's Aqualad foolish"

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked an eager Speedy

"Born that way" He replied smiling at the thought that his dream of joining the justice league was going to be fulfilled

"I'm glad we all are here" Aqualad said "Having the four side kicks in the same place the same time –

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today" Speedy interjected at the word he despised with his heart.

"Sorry first time at the hall, I am little overwhelmed"

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin wondered as they approached near the entrance.

"Look its Superman and his sidekick Sage" a shout from crowd gathered there attention as they saw Superman and Naruto approaching them.

After getting his powers Naruto has been training like a mad man and the results were being shown. He could use almost all of his old techniques but his chakra limit was not at its full potential. He also started to gather more and more attention as he defeated many of Superman rogue's like Livewire, Parasite etc. He also paired with Robin once when Scarecrow decided to attack Metropolis. Needless to say he impressed the dynamic duo when he resisted his fear toxin like it was nothing.

"Superman" Aquaman greeted as Supes greeted back. He took a nice look at Naruto who was busy studying his surroundings.

" _The kid has seriously changed in the past months. His powers continue to manifest at an alarming rate and the kid is also turning into a smart guy. His recent exploits don't show even a single mistake. At first I was little concerned about him coming here but maybe it will be for the best"_ Orin thought as the heroes made their way to the Metro Tower.

As the sidekicks entered the tower they saw technology far advanced than they have ever seen. Over a dozen heroes were present. Some were talking to each other while some were working on computers.

Two of the heroes broke away from others to intercept them, Martian Manhunter, despite his intimidating alien appearance, smiled warmly, while green arrow gave a friendly wave.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Sage welcome." J'onn said as he gestured to the enormous rooms before leading them on a short tour to the rest of the building. They saw the massive thirty feet tall statues of the seven founding members

" _Wow! The statues are a real piece of art. Surprisingly they also remind me of the Hokage Mountain."_ Naruto thought as he smiled in nostalgia.

"You all now have full access to the gym, full stocked gallery and of course, the library." He said as they walked into a large room lined with books and tables. On the right side there was a glass plane; on the other side of it were many people taking pictures and looking inside to see a glimpse of their favourite hero.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Spanner sat on these chairs as if they were the same chairs used by the leaguers. Superman came from behind and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder which caused him to look at his mentor and gave him a smile.

"A quick debrief on the coincidence of four different ice villains attacking at different cities at same time and day" Batman said as he looked towards the protégés.

Speedy narrowed his eyes and made his way towards the heroes as the computer identified them

"That's it"

All of the heroes turned to look at speedy who was busy glaring at his mentor

"You promised us to show us the real thing, not a glorified backstage pass" he growled as the heroes looked at each other as they stepped towards him

Aquaman raised his hands up for debate "This is the first step son, you have been granted access a few people get"

This led to a huge debate between Speedy and other heroes regarding how unfair it was to not allow them full rights and so on

Naruto meanwhile zoned out and began to think what all happened in the past month. First problem was to tell Supes about his new powers. He did give him vague details only to get him off his back.

In secret he created several shadow clones to relearn elemental manipulation. He also got hold of his other powers but had most problems in his time related ones. He also relearned Fuinjutsu just to see that he is not lacking in that department.

He was disturbed from his musings when a video message came through the main computer. "Power girl to Hall" a tall busty blonde appeared on the screen which caused Naruto to just stare at her. She was like a goddess. Moreover Naruto never thought he would meet someone else who will have boobs as big as Tsunade.

Whatever she wanted to say got stuck in her mouth as she saw Naruto. The heroes quickly saw this small detail and decided to investigate on it later because Karen Starr commonly known as Power Girl was looking at Naruto in such a way as if he was a ghost.

Composing herself she said "There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. The whole building is on fire."

"Hmm I've have my suspicions about Cadmus in the past, this may prove to be an opportunity to inv..." Batman was cut off his musing by the appearance of classic magician with an impressive moustache appearing on the screen talking in rushed tone

"Zatara to Justice League, Wotan is trying to bolt out the sun using the amulet of Atin. Requesting a full league response"

Batman turned to Powergirl who simply responded "It's a small fire"

"All leaguers rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." Sighting he turned to the teenagers "Stay put"

Robin threw his hands up in air "What! After all that"

"I meant that you all are not ready to work as a part of the team" he said gesturing towards himself and other heroes.

"There will be other chances, stay put for now though" Aquaman said

"Come on Supes, you know that I can help. The past months I was able to defeat many of your rouges on my own plus my powers will also help. Please let me help" Naruto pleaded with his mentor

The assembled heroes grew a little uncomfortable on this. They knew that his skill has increased by leaps and bounds and moreover although they didn't wanted to admit they knew he was right. It was a common topic at the watch tower that Superman's protégé was able to defeat many of his rouges on his own giving him some extra time to work with league. Supergirl who also lived in Metropolis due to attending the Metropolis University has seen him fighting and was particularly shocked when Naruto made some duplicates and control some elements to defeat the rouges without breaking sweat.

Batman realising that it was the perfect time to gather some info about the blond said "Fine you can join us Sage; your power to control elements will be useful in this fight" shocking the others. "However the rest of you stay here" he added giving each teen super hero his famous glare.

Naruto who was the last saw that the rest were giving him envious looks. "You know Rob while we are out there why don't you see what Cadmus is up to" he said as he stepped on the beta tube.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, July 4, 13:00 EDT**

When Naruto teleported to the location he was greeted by the sight of a giant figure fighting the heroes. His shinobi instincts kicked in as he noticed that simple attacks were not working on the giant. He did notice that the magical items and elemental attacks were damaging him a little bit. He also noticed that the giant was drawing energy from his surroundings but mainly sunlight. The giants attack was somewhat similar to chakra attacks but it was quite impossible because this world didn't have chakra.

"Thank god you guys came, things were getting quite messy around" Zatara said as he noticed Naruto's presence. Thinking that the heroes must have had a very good reason to bring a rookie here he continued "When Wotan first activated the amulet he get an immense boost but as the fight continued his appearance began to change, soon he became a giant monster and was able to defeat many of us. Only Wonder woman and your cousins Superman have survived his increased powers. Rest all are unconscious"

"So what's the plan boss" Green Arrow asked as the seriousness of the situation entered his brain.

"Can I?" Naruto asked Batman who nodded his head.

"Superman and the rest of you guys should gather the injured while I'll fight the ugly" he said getting shocked looks from every one. "See I have the ability to heal people and so does my clones. They can heal the injured while help arrives, moreover elemental attacks do work on him. Trust me I have the best chance at him other than anyone else."

The heroes seeing the truth finally agreed while Naruto went to fight his biggest battle in this new universe.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto threw a large boulder on the giant staggering him. Finally getting his attention he created several shadow clones who engaged with the giant at hand to hand. The giant seeing that he was having problems created a wind barrier to destroy the clones. He created fire from his right hand and lightning with his left and punched some clones creating shock waves.

" _Okay, till now I got from the battle that ugly over there can manipulate wind around him to create a protective barrier like Gaara used to do with sand, his right hand generates fire to create fire type attacks like fireballs and stuff while the left on generates lightning which he use to drop bolts or stun people. As far as I remember Wotan is a very skilled sorcerer, the amulet although have increased some of his powers but they have dulled his mental capacity. He is now just a brute who have quite high regeneration due to the ability of the amulet to draw energy from surroundings as well as sunlight. Wotan must have thought that with the increase powers of the amulet he will be able to block sun bet he didn't thought of the consequences."_

Naruto dodges several of his attacks and with speed only visible to Superman or Flash he made his way towards Wotan in a blink of eye; failing his defences and punched him so hard in the stomach that it caused the giant to cry out in pain.

Not wasting any time he did the necessary hand seals taking a deep breath he exhales " _Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!_ **"** the attack hit the giant dead on causing him to get blasted to large distance.

Naruto now knowing the abilities of his opponents quickly formulated a plan in his mind

" _At first I will use Lightning fist to get pass his barrier. The clones which are underground will come out and grab his hands. Since I have learnt only little knowledge about Senjutsu in this world as well as my jutsu list is not that good in Wood style and Earth style I only got one chance, I must not mess up. The little knowledge about the Senjutsu will allow my clones to absorb his attack for a few seconds giving me the required window to attack the amulet with Rasengan which will disable it for a few seconds allowing me to remove it from his chest."_ He thought as he saw his opponent getting up and his injuries healing up.

* * *

 **With Others**

Naruto clone has healed all the remaining core members just in time to see Naruto blasting the giant.

" _How did he do that"_ Batman thought as he first hand saw Naruto's elemental abilities. _"Not only he has high flexibility, super strength and speed but his elemental abilities are also very good"_

"Hey Supes do you know that he could do that" Flash asked as he first had saw what Naruto did clearly

"Well I know a little bit, but this is quite shocking" he said as he stood next to Wonder Woman who was watching the fight with keen interest.

"Well let's help him" Zatara said who was trying to hide his shock after seeing what Naruto had done

"No" Power girl said shocking everyone

"What do you mean by that?" Batman asked "No wait don't answer that, answer this; you know him don't you. You were shocked to see him at the hall, what is your connection with him"

The core members looked at Karen who sighed and answered "In my dimension Sage or Naruto Uzumaki as you call him Clark was the greatest hero there ever was. Power wise he was able to stand still highly powerful enemies in our world like Darksied etc. He was also the purest person I met in my entire life. His story is up to him to tell but I am pretty much sure that he knows everything about us including you Batman. My Naruto died in my world, I can't tell how happy I am to see him even if he is not the same person"

This shocked everyone to say because no one thought that Naruto given his old reputation will be this powerful

Diana deciding to see if Naruto was as pure as Karen said closed her eyes and concentrated on naruto. She was soon bombarded with the purest vibes she ever felt, she found that Naruto didn't have any darkness in him, which shocked her as everyone has darkness even Superman.

She opened her eyes and said, "Powergirl is right, Sage doesn't have even a drop of darkness in him" gaining surprised looks from everyone

"Well Boss will tell you his story after he defeats ugly. Hey Supes get back as things are going to get little explosive" the clone said as he poofed out of existence.

Shaking his head Superman and others moved to a safe distance as Batman asked the backup to be on standby.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto seeing that Wotan was standing channelled lightning chakra in his fists and closed them. The power flowing to him was enough to get giant's attention. Without wasting time he dashed towards the giant who this time had some brains to keep his barrier on. Naruto seeing the barrier pulled his hand backed and using the momentum he punched the wind barrier with his lightning covered fists.

Wind usually trumps lightning but considering the high speeds at which he dashed as well as the fact that he has pumped a large amount of chakra in the attack resulting in only one thing

 _BOOM_

Seeing that Naruto easily broke through his barrier the Giant decided to beat the holy hell out of him but two clones came out of ground and grabbed his fist. The giant channelled fire and lightning to his fists but the clones absorbed the energy shocking him.

Naruto knowing that this was his chance created a big blue ball resembling a miniature earth and slammed the ball on his chest where the amulet was situated shouting " _Rasengan_ _"_

The amulet de powered for a sec. Naruto using his quick reflexes grabbed it and pulled it out. As soon as the amulet repowered; a big dome of energy surrounded Naruto blinding everyone.

Naruto soon found himself in other dimension standing infront of one person he absolutely loathed.

"Kaguya" he said in a cold voice

The Rabbit goddess smirked at him and sent forth a wave of her charka which connected to his and engaged in a chakra tug of war with him. At first she thought that she was going to win but Naruto being the veteran in this sport easily defeated her. As the image of Kaguya was fading she said "You won the last time but I'll return and have the whole world at my hands"

The energy dome around Naruto dispersed and he found himself surrounded by the league. He realised that he had aged somehow and was looking like twenty four years old. His shrit and pant were torn showing his impressive chest and legs causing both Wonder Woman and Powergirl to blush. Holding the amulet in his hands Naruto looked at Superman and said in a very serious voice,

"We need to talk"

* * *

 **The Watchtower, July 5, 10:00 EDT**

Naruto's fight with Wotan somehow spread and the entire hero community knew about him. Wotan was now residing nicely in Black gate prison and well the villains who heard what Naruto did was thinking of ways to defeat him should they ever fought him.

The league was curious about Naruto and wanted to interrogate him. Superman offered to take him to Justice hall so that he could rest. Naruto requested the presence of the El family and the sidekicks alongside the core members so that he can tell his tale.

Superman later told him that the young heroes went to investigate Cadmus and they found out his clone. He went on to tell what all had happen there. Needless to say the heroes were quite angry as well as impressed by their protégés.

The next day Naruto was standing infront of the core members alongside Supergirl, Powergirl, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. He cleared his throat to get their attention

"Well most people among all want to know how I got my powers, whether I'm an alien or not etc. Diana-hime please bind me with your lasso as to clear anyone doubt about what I'm going to tell all of you" he said as Diana bound him with his lasso. "Well to put in clear word I'm from a different world, and by world means Universe" he said as the scroll which he opened earlier began showing his story.

The heroes saw a world which was plagued by war and bloodshed. It was soon changed by the arrival of Kaguya. Many people in the room were shocked to see her appearance but the mere power which they were feeling from her easily made them realize that she was as stronger as a god like Darksied.

"Who is she?" Batman asked regaining his bearing

"That bats is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She was the mother of all chakra. Chakra as some may know about is the main power source of the people in my world. She gained her powers through the primordial God tree Shinju. At first she used her powers to help people but soon she began to see herself as a goddess and decided that humans were unworthy of chakra. The birth of her two sons Hagomoro and Hamura was the beginning of her losing her sanity" Naruto said with a grim look as the heroes were shocked to see what really happened to her

They saw her losing her mind a few years after the birth of her sons. Her sons began to teach other about chakra to other people which resulted in her joining with shinju becoming Juubi. They saw the devastating battle between the brothers and the juubi which ended up with the elder Hagomoro sealing the juubi within him as well as sealing Kaguya and creating the moon shocking the audience.

They saw as the elder brother went on to travel the world and spread the knowledge to control chakra. They saw him marrying and having two sons Asura and Indra.

They saw him at his death bed asking the sons how they will achieve peace

"Power" Indra said

"Love" Asura said

Seeing the confused look at everyone's face Naruto answered, "Indra wanted to rule over everything making a society on the basis of power hierarchy to gain peace while Asura wanted to gain peace through cooperation and love"

Deciding to let them form their own perspectives Naruto continued with his tale.

The people saw that Hagomoro decided to choose Asura as the one to lead his legacy causing a war between the two brothers. The war spread to the multiple generations and finally stopped when the Senju clan (Asura's descendants) and the Uchiha Clan (Indra's descendants) stopped fighting to create the Hidden leaf village.

Naruto went on telling them his story and without realising it was soon late night. Finishing his story which he had largely omitted he looked at the league and said, "There are many things I've told you because I don't trust you to that level but now you know what kind of guy I am. The question which remains what are you going to do now?" he said as he left the room

"Well he certainly clears to be in the league" Flash said getting nods from everyone except Batman who sighed and said

"I'm not denying on the fact that he isn't ready, among all of us he has went through the most. The problem is as he said that since he reborned approximately one month ago as it was when he regained his memories, he is at seventy five percent of his earlier abilities. Moreover he is hiding a few things just like everyone. I want to see how he can do in a new world where powers vary among diff people"

"You are forming a team with us Batman why not make him in charge of the team" Robin said getting shocked looks from the leaguers and nods of confirmation from the sidekicks

"Yes he can certainly help us" Kaldur said as he thought about learning some water based technique from him

"So, it's decided" Superman said as he called Naruto in.

"Well son, we've decided to make you a part time leaguer and you are the in charge of the new team Batman is making with the protégés. So what do you say?"

"It'll be an honour" Naruto replied getting smiles from the side kicks.

Later that day when Naruto was leaving he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Hey Sage, wait up." Turning he saw Powergirl calling him.

"Listen next time at New York, well feel free to call me" she said as he handed him her personal number. Getting a little bold she stepped forward and kissed his cheek "I'll see you soon" she said as she made her way to the beta tube with her hips swaying.

Needless to say Naruto got shocked looks from many people including Superman

* * *

 **Starr Home, July 5, 22:00 EDT**

Karen after returning back went to her study and took out a photo which was basically hers and Naruto's marriage one.

" _Two years and I've finally found you beloved"_ she thought as she went to sleep. Maybe today she won't get any nightmares.

* * *

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Soon I'll be free and that damn Uzumaki will pay" said a cold feminine voice as she began planning her steps of revival. Needless to say future will be certainly exciting for Naruto and his friends

* * *

 **Okay Chapter 2 done here is the preview of next chapter**

" _But I can't run permanently" cried Wally as he desperately thought of a way to remove his bomb without stopping_

" _Wally, I want you to vibrate through a wall" Naruto said calmly getting incredulous look from everyone as they knew that he can't vibrate like his mentor"_

" _I can't" Wally cried_

" _Listen Wally, don't think what other say. I believe in you. I know you can so now run Wally run._

* * *

 **As usual Favourite, Follow and Review**

 **P.S** **Harem update: Diana and Hippolyta are also added**


	3. Chapter 3: Managing his life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **Since many of you guys have objected that the harem is too big I've decided to reduce its size so now the following members are in harem**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Caitlin Snow**

 **Power Girl**

 **Star Fire**

 **Emma Frost**

 **Talia-a-ghul**

 **Poison Ivy and**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Many of you also think that Naruto is too powerful. Well it is true Naruto will be as strong as Rikudo Sennin during the end of 1** **st** **part who I think can defeat Darksied easily. He will be like a god in this story. Don't like please don't read. I've decided to add some marvel elements too but nothing major, only a few characters.**

 **Some also wanted Megan in the list but in the story she will be like a small sister**

 **Ps : In need of Beta. Interested readers please contact**

* * *

 **Managing his life**

* * *

A month has passed since Naruto revealed his story to the league. Since the league decided him to be a part timer Naruto often went out with them on small cases nothing big as per. He continued to make a name for himself through his work done in Metropolis.

Naruto hit a growth spurt fighting Wotan which also increased his powers. His base strength and speed have increased tremendously and well if enhanced by chakra he could surpass almost everyone in the department except Flash and Superman. He also found that he could fly without using his six paths mode but at a very slow pace, nevertheless it was quite a useful ability to have in certain cases.

The one month Naruto extensively studied about the arts he didn't studied in his lifetime like Medical arts, Wood release etc. He was pretty much sure that he could defeat Captain Yamatao in wood release and can heal most of the injuries that can occur in the field. It will take some time to surpass Hashirama in both the mentioned arts but hey what has ever stopped Uzu-fucking-maki to surpass the expectations?

He also became a renounced writer after he published his godfather Jiraya's book under his name. The books got him enough money to be donated to various charities in the city under Jiraya's name, who still has to make a public appearance.

He found out that his father has altered reality in such a way that if anyone ever wanted to dig something about him they will find that Naruto has various degrees from oxford under Medicine, Toxicology and Business studies including a doctorate in those subjects. All they will find about him is that he is a rich, intelligent boy orphaned at a young age who showed very high intellect from an early age getting him to the top schools of the country before getting him his doctorate when he was at an age of sixteen and has been travelling for the past two years. The required papers also 'miraculously' appeared alongside another big letter telling him about the new developments.

The letter told him about his bank accounts in various banks of the world like Swiss Bank, Common Wealth Bank of Australia, Wells Forgo, Industrial and Commercial bank of China among many others. Each account has around fifty billion pounds in it making his net worth a tremendously large amount. Apart from that Naruto owned twenty five percent of Wayne, Starr and Queen Industries.

He was waiting for the time when they will find out about this as their reaction to this information would be particularly hilarious. Finding that he has so much money Naruto bought out some of cities biggest hotels like The Ritz and Landmark, two of cities most prominent hotels. The Daily Planet did told the people that someone else bought the hotel at a very good deal but till now they were unable to find out anything about the new owner except the fact that it was not Lex Luthor. Naruto had a sinking suspicion that Lex would be working his ass off to find about the guy that did something he was unable to do.

Naruto during the past month had made some plans to open a company in future and has also started some talks to buy out the Daily Planet. The negotiations were in its last stages and he was hoping to own the company before the month ended.

Currently Naruto was packing his back to go to Gotham city. Batman has asked Superman to take him to watch tower. Since Batman along with several core members were going in a deep space mission he wanted Naruto to stay at Gotham to look after his two protégés Robin aka Dick Grayson who was a member of the new team that the league has made him in charge of and Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon who was the daughter of the police commissioner James Gordon.

Batman and the rest of the leaguers were shocked when they found that Naruto knew there public identities much to the amusement of Karen; who apparently told them about this little titbit but they dismissed it just as rubbish.

When asked how he knows about it he said, "I'm a shinobi dettabayo, it is my job to find certain secrets"

Speaking of Karen, the past month saw her becoming one of Naruto's 'precious people' a term which Haku had told him about during his mission in the land of waves.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Metropolis, July 7, 10:00 EDT**_

 _It has been two days since Naruto told his past (which was highly omitted to the league). Superman had to go along green lantern Hal Jordan to Oa for some reasons. He was informed by the watch tower that Powergirl was going to replace him for the time being._

 _Naruto was currently interrogating a gang banger who alongside some of his friends decided to rob the bank._

 _Fools_

 _Naruto lived up to his moniker of the most unpredictable shinobi when he entered the bank as an old lady and proceeded to beat the holy fuck out of them. After he was done breaking few bones and cracking some skulls he dropped the henge, shocking the people inside the bank._

 _Holding a thug by his throat and teleported out of the building to a roof via sunshin_

" _Okay be a good little gangbanger and tell me who your supplier is?" he asked as he hanged the thug from the roof._

 _The thief took one look and seeing the hard look on his face he shouted in fear, "Black Mask, he is the one that gave us the weapons"_

 _Satisfied Naruto tied him up on the roof and went to the policemen who were being helped by Karen in gathering evidence._

 _Seeing naruto she smiled and said, "It seems that you have taken care of everything and even left one of them hanging"_

 _Laughing Naruto rubbed his head and shrugged. Turning his attention towards the lovely officer Holmes he said, "Black Mask was there supplier."_

" _Well good job Sage in rounding up these guys for us. Too bad we cannot go after Black Mask since Gotham is not in our jurisdiction" she said as she locked up the criminals in the van._

 _Seeing his work done, Naruto sunshined himself to the nearby building where Karen has been waiting for him._

" _Hey Karen, listen I wanted to say thanks for the help down there" he said_

" _No problem Naruto, it was hardly any work as you had already taken down most of them" she said dryly as she looked at the city which has changed so much since her arrival. Suddenly and idea popped in her mind causing her to grin_

" _Since you wanted to thank me why don't you take me out on a nice dinner tonight?" she proposed_

 _Naruto momentarily stunned smiles and said "okay, I'll be by Clark's place by 8:00", stepping forward he kissed her cheek momentarily stunning her and vanishes in a flash of yellow showing her that he has learnt his father technique._

 _Shaking her head Karen resumed to her patrol her thoughts lingering to a certain blonde superhero._

* * *

 _ **My Car, Metropolis, July 7, 13:00 EDT**_

 _After doing his patrol Naruto made his way to his large house in the uptown Metropolis and called Wally to meet him. The red haired speedster who has become like a brother to Naruto during the past month immediately reached to his room._

 _See Wally was the first one who asked him about the new changes about him. Since Naruto and Wally were almost like brothers, with Wally spending most of his time at Naruto's place which in his opinion was fricking cool; it was very easy for Naruto to tell him about his father._

 _Needless to say Wally was floored with the fact that his big brother figure was the son of the God although he didn't quite believed it until Naruto showed him the proof by creating a red hoodie for him out of nothing. Plus the fact that Wally had a certain dream about Naruto, about which he was not able to speak to anyone except Naruto and those who knew this truth cemented his claims._

 _Well at the moment Wally who was in his casuals was going with Naruto to the city's biggest car shop 'My Car'._

 _It was in the news that today was the auction of the five most expensive cars in the world. All of them were rare and only a few people can say that they own one of these._

" _Look at these girls bro" Wally said as he shamelessly looked at the girls causing Naruto to berate him._

" _Gentlemen" a soft yet strict voice stopped Naruto in his mid tirade. He turned around to see the manager of the showroom. According to the vine grape of the city he has quite an attitude on himself._

" _Hmm judging by the clothes you earn around forty thousand dollars a year which won't get you anything in today's five star auction. So I request to vacate the premises after your brother has eaten his sandwich" he said while looking at Wally who was busy eating a sandwich._

" _I'll teach him a lesson" Naruto said while placing a hand on Wally's shoulder in order to calm him down._

* * *

 _ **My Car, Metropolis, July 7, 16:00 EDT**_

 _Naruto well stormed the auction by buying all the five cars. The manager was shaking while Naruto did the necessary paperwork which was more than enough satisfaction for Naruto and Wally._

 _Telling the manager to deliver the four cars at Ritz under his name, Naruto took Wally with him to drive Lamborghini Veneno and shop for his date in the five star stores of the city._

* * *

 _ **Clark's apartment, Metropolis, July 7, 20:00 EDT**_

 _Naruto arrived at Clark's apartment and was strolling outside the gate the reason being he was afraid to see Supergirl. Kara may have forgiven him for his earlier pranks like turning her yellow hair green or stealing her knickers but still he was damn afraid to meet her considering last time she almost killed him. You see while Clark was like a father figure for Naruto, Kara came in the category of an annoying little sister. She and Clark knew everything about his. Considering not even Wally knows all of his secrets this tells the amount of trust Naruto had in both of them_

 _Around 8 Naruto was carrying Karen's favourite flowers and was wearing an elegant tuxedo making his way towards the flat. One can see in his way of walking that he was nervous._

 _Yup he was definitely nervous, as it was his first official date in this universe and one in a very long time he was afraid that he would make some mistake._

" _Geez who would have thought that a person who can defeat six paths of pain, can go on toe to toe with the legendary Uchiha Madara and be the one of a few to ever see and defeat Kaguya will be so nervous" he thought._

" _Just go with the flow Naruto and everything will be fine"_

 _Hands shaking he knocked the door which was opened by none other than Kara._

" _Hello Naruto" she greeted Naruto_

" _Hello K-a-r-a" Naruto replied his voice shaking. They both looked at each other for a few seconds after that Kara gave him a smile which rang warning bells in his mind._

" _So when were you going to tell_

" _Look Naruto I will make myself clear you hurt my sister I hurt you plain and simple" she threatened._

" _Yes Kara I understand perfectly" he replied obediently which caused Kara to give one of his true smiles._

 _They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat_

" _Kara, I hope you weren't scaring Naruto to a fit. I am a big girl for your info I am a big girl and I can take care of myself you know" said Karen who was descending down the stairs and my god looking her it felt as if an angel was descending from the sky._

 _Karen was wearing a black dress that went down her ankles. The dress showed quite a lot of cleavage but in a tasteful manner. She also wore black heels which certainly matched with her dress._

 _Naruto heart skipped a bit. "Beautiful..." he whispered. He was at loss of words. For the first time in his life the prankster king from hell was stunned speechless. He couldn't even form a full sentence but one word was enough for Karen._

 _She blushed at his compliment liking his reaction, very much so._

" _Well thanks Naruto you don't look bad yourself" winked Karen_

 _Naruto catching her wink smiled and offered his hands_

" _Shall we gorgeous?" he asked her_

 _Karen blushing at his compliment took his hand and they both made towards the exit. Seeing them go Kara thought "maybe you will be the right guy for her Naruto"_

 _Karen was quite shocked when Naruto showed her his all new Veneno. Well it added to the list of mysteries she wanted to unveil about Naruto._

* * *

 _ **Cross Roads, Metropolis, July 7, 20:30 EDT**_

 _Karen was particularly shocked when Naruto took her to cross road. It was one of the most expensive restraints in the world and well as far as she remembered Naruto wasn't exactly well off._

 _She was quite surprised when Naruto was greeted very warmly by the staff. The manager took them to a personal area reserved for them to avoid any disturbances. Giving the respective order to the waiter they both sat in a comfortable silence_

 _Karen not being able to hold her curiosity said, "You are quit an enigma aren't you Naruto. Tell me when did you get Doctorate in Medicine and Toxicology alongside Business Studies?"_

" _Well a man has to have certain secrets. You can't say that I don't have knowledge about those because the world where I came from made me far advanced than any other person in these particular areas"_

" _Okay how did you get so rich suddenly?" she asked and from that point both the blondes talked about their pasts._

 _Karen decided to tell Naruto everything about her in order to get his faith which was much appreciated by him. Frankly he was quite shocked knowing about his relationship wither among many other but he took that in stride feeling a little jealous of his other self._

 _The date went out quite well as a matter of fact getting him a chance to go out with her a few times while she was at Metropolis_

Naruto went on a few more dates with Karen during her stay at Metropolis. She was able to become one of Naruto's close friends during that time. Regarding the other questions regarding his monetary gains which Karen asked Naruto's reply was that it was the reward of his previous lifetime.

Naruto finished packing the required items when he saw the clock knowing he would be late if didn't hurry Naruto dressed up and made his way to Daily Planet's roof to meet Superman who was waiting for him. Seeing Naruto he asked J'onn to beam them up.

* * *

 **Watchtower, July 15, 22:00 EDT**

Naruto has teleported in his life via various ways but teleportation via the boom tube to the Watchtower certainly takes the cake.

When he entered the main hall he found that all of them were there except Flash. He sighed and with his emotion sensing he began to feel what others were feeling. He found that all of them were annoyed except Batman but many of them were curious about him. Knowing he should tell them about his new status he opened his eyes only to find them staring at him.

Sighing he said, "Well I know what you all want to ask, I won't tell you the exact details since I can have a few secrets like the rest of you. All I'll say that my monetary gain is a reward of my past life"

"Well how much you've got?" asked Hal getting glares from everyone present there.

Well I have many accounts across the whole world each having around twenty five billions British pounds apart from hundred tons worth of gold" he said enjoying the comical looks on the faces of many of them present.

He was about to ask Batman about Barry but was interrupted by his sudden appearance of Flash on the computer screen.

"Batman I need held. Trickster ambushed me and Kid while we were returning from the patrol. He has attached a kinetic bomb on his wrist help him while I take care of the bad guys"

Naruto not wasting any time reached to the communication channel and contacted Wally

"Hey bro, Sorry at the moment I'm busy…" Wally tried to said as he was cut by Naruto

"Listen to me Wally I want you to faze through a wall nearby." He said getting incredulous looks from the rest of the guys.

Shrugging them off he continued "Yeah I know that you usually get a bloody nose when you try that but I believe in you, I believe that you can become the greatest speedster in the multiverse. Now try to vibrate through the damn wall"

Wally tried but as soon as he touched the wall he started feeling high amounts of pain" removing his hand he said "I can't"

"Wally, breathe … breathe. Fell the air, feel that wind on your face, feel the ground and your feet lifting you up pushing you forward with the speed of lightning. Wally feel the lightning, feel its power, its electricity thumping to your veins, crackling through you travelling to every nerve in your body like a SHOCK. You are no longer you now; you are part of something greater, part of the speed force to which the other speedsters belong. It's yours" Naruto said with so much emotion that it caused several people to stare at him with amazement.

Wally momentarily closed his eyes and started to vibrate. He subconsciously reached speed at higher levels than Flash in his trance

"Now do it. Run Wally run" Naruto encouraged as Wally opened his eyes, determination shining through them and vibrated by a nearby wall successfully.

"Well it seems that he can surpass Flash" Superman said as he looked at Wally's speed chart which was very high as compared to Barry

* * *

 **Gotham, July 15, 23:00 EDT**

When Naruto beamed down at the top of Wayne tower in Gotham he was assaulted by a very dark and depressing aura of the city causing thim to fell down.

Standing up he was met by Robin who was shaking his head alongside Batgirl.

"Well Sage welcome to Gotham" Robin said as he pressed a button on his belt causing all three of them to be teleported to the Bat Cave

* * *

 **FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Gotham

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Young Justice**

 **Some people asked why Emma frost in harem well the answer is stay tuned and you will find out.**

 **Moreover on the basis of demands I've decided to add Donna, Dinah and Raven in the harem. Diana is being paired with Superman. Sorry guys and gals. Moreover there won't be anymore changes so please don't ask. I still require a beta so contact me**

 **So without further ado**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gotham**

* * *

 _There weren't many things which basically surprised us but Naruto's stay at Gotham was a surprising one. For years we tried to rehabilitate certain villains but we were never successful. I am pretty much sure that if Batman knew that Naruto was needed for that work he would have brought him to Gotham long ago. His trips in many ways showed an emergence of a hero which can do almost anything. It should also be noticed that this trip got us certain new allies who in the upcoming future will shape the world. If I have to summarize it this trip was a 'beginning of a new era'._

 _From the personal memoirs of Wally West_

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham, July 16, 08:00 EDT**

There weren't many things that shocked Barbara Gordon.

Being Batgirl for two years; she has seen many things which would make a normal person vomit his stomach contains but seeing the new sensation in the hero world i.e. Sage aka Naruto Uzumaki drinking two big cups Alfred's special coffee and not showing any extra side effects like jumping like a loon or having wide open eyes really shocked her.

Barbara basically knew that there were many reasons why Naruto was asked by Batman to be at Gotham in his absence but one she could deduce was that he wanted the two of them to spy on Naruto. She was quite surprised when Bruce told her about Naruto's origins. It was not hard to see why Bruce was quite wary of him. If Naruto could still do what he could in his previous lifetime then he was basically an omega level threat or above if he got some extra boosts which Bruce suspects he has.

" _Yeah quite shocking to see the same blonde hair boy who was the joke among villains is now strong enough to defeat the strongest heroes in the world or maybe strong enough to take on the whole league."_ She thought as she saw the blonde laughing at a prank he pulled at Dick.

"Well Master Uzumaki it seems you are feeling well now" Alfred said chuckling at the prank which turned Dick's hair pink, honestly he was concerned when Naruto reached the manor last night, the boy was pale and was vomiting continuously. It felt good to see him in his usual self.

"Yeah Alfred, everything is fine" Naruto said as he began eating his breakfast while looking at Dick who was busy glaring at him.

"Alfred do you know a way to get in contact with Commissioner Gordon" he asked as he saw everyone going on edge.

"Yes..." Alfred drawled

"Well then tell me so that I can investigate a few things while the two kiddies over here are busy at school" he said while receiving glares from the two protégés.

"What investigations?" Alfred asked curiously because as far as he knows nothing major had happen in Gotham in past few weeks.

"Well I want to learn more about Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isely. Moreover I'll try to find anything about Black Mask since he was the supplier in the recent heist at Metropolis" Naruto answered

"I get about Black Mask but why those two?" Alfred asked dryly as he collected the plates.

"Curiosity" Naruto said

"Well I suggest you to get ready while I assemble your device" Alfred said as he disappeared in the halls of the manor alongside Dick and Barbara.

During the past month Naruto read files on various super villains. As a kid he often thought that Superman had worst nut jobs after him but reading the bio of other villains he wasn't sure of his claim anymore.

Batman's rogues were considered the worst case scenarios. There were several criminals which Naruto thought were better as dead like Joker or Killer Croc but there were few others who could be turned to the right path like Catwoman who currently was a work in progress.

While reading the file Naruto came across a few names which caused him to pause like that of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Dr. Pamela Isely aka Poison Ivy was once one of the best botanist in the world with a very strong desire to help nature. Naruto didn't knew what exactly happen but one day she met with an accident which changed her genetic makeup causing her to look what she looks like and the ability to control plants. Her desire to protect soon turned into obsession but Naruto on further analysis of the fact came to the conclusion that she wasn't 'Evil'. Sure she did kill people but his gut told him that there was more than that.

Well as Jiraya used to say

Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn was the most shocking case. How in the blues did a renowned psychiatrist suddenly became the bitch of the clowned prince of crime? The more he read the more he was convinced that something must have happened when Harleen was talking with Joker during his session which resulted her not only freeing him but also joining him

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises Rooftop, Gotham, July 16, 08:30 EDT**

After getting ready and taking the communication device from Alfred, Naruto teleported himself at the top of the Wayne Enterprises using his hiraishin kunai. He has removed his mask from the costume because according to Karen the mask didn't make him look sexy.

Naruto well knew that being new to the city will cause him various problems therefore he decided to scan the city using the sage mode. Using the sage mode which somehow has became more powerful than before he found that he could easily differentiate between Meta and simple humans as they appeared in red and blue colour in his radar. Among humans it was quite difficult but on concentrating he realised that more physically trained appeared more brightly on his radar than any other normal guy.

" _It's strange"_ he thought _"Batman said that there weren't any powerful Meta humans in the city but from what I am sensing at the far east there is a meta who is very strong around high 'S' class. Moreover I can sense Ivy down the sewers, somehow her connection to sewers give her a little bit resistance to my sensing that's why I can't pin point her current location, but the thing which confuses me is my inability to get the location of the meta human. I should go after Ivy first because she can give me information regarding Harley and Black Mask. I can investigate about the meta later."_

* * *

 **Sewers, Gotham, July 16, 08:40 EDT**

Naruto jumped down the deserted alley and made his way to the sewer cover. The sewers of Gotham were vast and starched around the whole city. It is said that if you are lost in here then it is quite possible that people will get your dead body back from this place. Due to its bizarre structure and little spooky conditions people as well as GCPD officers do not want to venture the place thus making it the appropriate place for certain villains to hide.

Naruto followed the energy trail which Ivy left behind. Soon he found various people lying on the floor. Checking their pulse he found them dead. He also found that some of them were purple indicating that they died of poison.

Naruto closed their eyes as he continued to move further inside the sewers. Soon he reached across a room which was filled with a large variety of plants. He was quite happy to see this place as it reminded him of Konoha back in elemental nations.

He was brought out of his musings as he was hanged up in air upside down via some vines.

"I thought it would be Batman and his child brigade who would have come to see me but it seems that the Gods must be happy that's why the newest sensation is hanging in front of me" Ivy said as she entered the room.

Naruto had only seen her in photos but looking at her face to face he realised two things a) he was in big trouble if his plan doesn't work out b)the photos didn't justify her beauty. Ivy in his opinion was extremely sexy with waist length crimson hair, blue eyes and light shade of green coloured skin. She had long legs with vines strapping around her thighs. She was wearing a black coloured tracksuit which was showing her DD sized assets really well.

" _Damn that is a fine piece of ass"_ Naruto thought as he concentrated on the air in the room causing them to move at a sharp speed and cutting those vines allowing him to land on the floor only to be subdued by the plants again.

"It will not be so easy hero. So tell me why you are here?" Ivy demanded as she analysed the blonde. She just like any other villains in the community has been keeping tabs on him. He was quite a mystery because never before any other meta human has shown so many powers. She knew that the blonde could control elements had superhuman strength and speed, but standing so close to him she could feel his connection to nature which was far powerful and stronger than hers. It was like standing in the presence of God, his energy was so pure that it caused shivers run down her spine.

Naruto noticing that her body was reacting to his energy sighed and said "You aren't the only one who could control the nature Ivy". To prove his point Naruto released some of his chakra. The result was instantaneous; the air started to feel heavy, ground begin to crack beneath them, the plants began to sway wildly as if dancing. The plants which were binding Naruto, released him much to Ivy's shock and amazement.

"You see Ivy I protect both humans and nature." He said as he stopped the chakra flow.

Ivy took a moment to think about the situation. This new hero proclaimed to care about nature like many other people before and like all those people he could be lying as well but the show of power alongside the control of plants did gave his claim some weightage. It filled her heart with little bit hope thinking there is someone in this world that has same connection with nature.

"Yes I see your little show. If you are anything like me then you can easily hear the nature calling out for help, crying against its aimless destruction caused by humans. Tell me Sage how you plan to stop the aimless destruction?" she asked as she walked towards Naruto seductively while releasing some of her pheromones. She put her arms around his neck and whispered seductively in his ears "Tell me what do you want from me?"

Naruto felt the pheromones attacking his brain but his mind barriers easily dealt with them. He smirked at Ivy who was shocked to see that even her pheromones were useless against the blonde. He held her waist not allowing her to move and said "You know Ivy-chan if you really wanted answers you should have asked nicely instead of using those pheromones." Ivy meanwhile was becoming quite scared. The blonde hero has shown that he could easily control her plants and her pheromones have no effect on him. Judging by the way that he was still holding her by the waist she was quite sure that her kiss would also be useless against him.

"Well to answer your first question I will do whatever it takes to save the nature given that I am not breaking any rules or morals. The answer to your second question is quite simple; I want you to be by my side Pamela." he said as he let her go as he removed his mask.

Whatever Ivy thought his answer would be this was the least expecting. Sure people usually try to make deal with her to make their own gain but looking at this man's eyes she could see that he wanted to help her.

Seeing shock on her face Naruto went on "I've read what happened to you. Trust me I know how it feels when the person who you trusted more than yourself betrays you. Your anger is justified but the way you are channelling it is not. I can easily see that even if you try to act as a cold hearted bitch inside you are the same girl you were when you joined Gotham University. Yes there is bad in you but deep down there also is goodness. Join me Pamela; there is still a chance for you to change. I promise you I'll find a way to get you better but please stop being the bad guy"

Ivy was confused. At first she wanted nothing to do with the blonde and his offer but looking at his eyes she could see that he had a rough life. Moreover when he was speaking there was something unfamiliar feeling rising in her chest. Deciding to trust her gut for the first time in many years she looked at Naruto and said, "You are right Sage. When I found that my new powers had taken my ability to bear children anger and grief was the only feeling left in me. I decided to take my anger on people who were destroying nature not noticing the problems I created to the innocents. I will come with you Sage but I will tell you now I will kill people only in self defence and if you ever thought of breaking my trust I'll kill you in ways you haven't even dreamt about."

"Pamela let me tell you something; I never give upon my word, that's my way of life. I am not going to betray you after gaining your hard earned trust. Now let me introduce myself; the name is Uzumaki Naruto aka Sage. Nice to meet ya" he said.

"Well Sage the name is Pamela Isely aka Poison Ivy. Nice to meet you to" Ivy said as they both shook hands.

In the time which will come Naruto and Pamela would often smile remembering their first meeting as it was the meeting which shaped the future in a different direction.

* * *

 **Gotham City East Side, July 16, 12:00 EDT**

After convincing Pamela to join his side Naruto took her to one of his safe houses. He was able to find out that Harley, who was out on a parole, was staying at the docks. He even went there to talk to her only to see the safe house was empty.

Currently he was near the place he last sensed the massive energy signature. _"This is the place I last sensed the energy signature. Whosoever the person is he is blocking my mind probe with minimum ease. It seems like I would have to use the sage mode again."_ Naruto thought as he sat down on the railing of the roof showing his precise chakra control.

Naruto soon realised that he was having far trouble in going to sage mode as he usually has. Noticing the difference in environment he opened his eyes to find himself in astral plane with no sign of anyone around him.

" _Well it seems my mysterious friend has decided to talk to me"_ Naruto thought as he tried to sense the other person but got no results.

"Helloooooo, Anyone home" he shouted impatiently

" **It seems that the stories about your behaviour were not farfetched"** a feminine voice full of amusement ran through the plane.

Naruto sighed and ran through his brain the list of possible candidates who can force him to enter the astral plane and then stay invisible from him and the answer was none. The strongest telepath he has met since coming to this universe was J'onn and he wasn't this strong.

 **"What happened young hero. Are you startled by the fact that someone can force the 'favoured son of the creator' in not leaving the astral plane?"** the voice asked

Naruto on hearing the phrase 'favoured son of the creator' realised who the culprit was. There weren't many who knew his relation with the creator and among those there's only one person or entity to say that and that said entity was Naruto's best friend apart from Sasuke who was like a brother more or less.

"You can come out Phe" Naruto said as a smile formed on his face. The plane was illuminated by the sudden appearance of the legendary phoenix. This time her appearance was changed. She was in her human form with her hair red and the rest of the body made of energy or fire as it was quite hard to guess, making her look extremely sexy.

 **"It took you long enough"** she said dryly

"Well to be honest I was a little staggered." Naruto said as he looked down the form of his oldest friend. "What are you doing here Phe?"

 **"Well to be exact I wanted you to help my host"** phoenix said as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto stayed quiet for some time. He knew all about the host of phoenix, they are chosen because of the good in them but soon the power proves to be uncontrollable which leads them to becoming mad and well then shit happens.

"Okay I'll do it" Naruto said as Phoenix smiled. "But before you go can you help me to find-

 **"Black Mask and Harleen Quinzel"** Phoenix interjected with mysterious smile.

"What have you done Phe?" he asked as he was seriously spooked with smile.

 **"Well I repaired Haley's brain damage which was done by Joker but the experiments which he did on her affected her body making it more agile and stronger than she ever was. It took time but in the end I was able to stabilize her. She is at the watch tower medical bay. I say it was quite fun introducing myself and then telling them about the situation. The Big bad bat is most suspicious among the leaders and wants to speak to you and as for Black Mask he is at GCPD with all the evidence against him"** she said as she created a screen to show him what happened.

Naruto was glaring at phoenix which caused her to smile. Sighing Naruto left the astral plane to see a girl of around twenty years of age standing before him. She was wearing a green colored spandex costume which showed her curves just well

"Hello the name is Jean Grey" the new girl said

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Jean"

* * *

 **Watchtower, July 16, 14:00 EDT**

Naruto just came out from his meeting with the core members. They were quite surprised to hear that Jean was the holder of the Phoenix Force which is one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born.

The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the Omniverse, the Guardian of Creation, and a de-facto guardian of the M'Kraan Crystal. The Phoenix is among the most feared beings in the entire universe - having the power to cut and regrow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix's purpose: "The Judgement of the Phoenix": to burn away what doesn't work.

Batman was quite afraid of the power Jean possessed and asked Naruto to look after her. The team was taking him being the son of creator quite easily. It seemed that Superman was able to alleviate their fears which Naruto was quite happy about.

Currently the team was taking him to see a person they found in arctic being frozen around seventy years.

"My God" Naruto said as he saw the person the league was referring to. Sleeping right before him on the life support system was none other than the First Avenger

CAPTIAN AMERICA

* * *

 **FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Team

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DC or MARVEL or NARUTO**

 **Yo guys. The new chapter is here so without further ado**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Team**

* * *

 _Captain America aka Steve Rogers was one of the most brilliant man I ever met. He along with a few others was a crucial part in shaping up who I and my friends become. Naruto told me that even though Steve was a man lost in time he will do anything to ensure justice is maintained. With the arrival of Jean and Cap in the team, new enemies appeared to test our valour and courage. The future was never the quite as many leaguers wished for._

 _From the personal memoirs of Wally West_

* * *

Steve Rogers aka Captain America had seen many things in his life.

Being born in the 1920s in the Lower East Side of Manhattan, New York City, to poor Irish immigrants, Sarah and Joseph Rogers, Steve's life wasn't an easy one. Joseph died when Steve was a child, and Sarah died of pneumonia while Steve was a teen.

By early 1940, before America's entry into World War II, Rogers was a tall, scrawny fine arts student specializing in illustration, and a comic book writer and artist, no where the man he now is.

The rise of the Third Reich had a deep impact on his life. Steve was disgusted by the things they did and decided to enlist but was rejected due to his frail body. His resolution however attracted the attention of U.S. Army General Chester Phillips and "Project: Rebirth".

Under the banner of 'Project: Rebirth' Steve became a test subject for the Super-Soldier. The experiment was successful showing that Dr. Erskine had made a right decision in believing in him. The serum is a success and transforms Steve Rogers into a nearly perfect human being with peak strength, agility, stamina, and intelligence.

The success of the program leaves Erskine wondering about replicating the experiment on other human beings. Erskine refused to write down every crucial element of the treatment, leaving behind a flawed, imperfect knowledge of the steps. Thus, when the Nazi spy Heinz Kruger killed him, Erskine's method of creating new Super-Soldiers died.

Unable to create anymore Super soldiers the American government made full use of him. He underwent rigorous training in various martial arts, war statistics and many other things. Within a year he was on the battle field fighting against the hydra and his arch nemesis 'Red Skull'.

His battle with Red skull went on for years as he and his team destroyed his bases throughout the war.

The death of Bucky was the start of the last phase of war. Steve had found out during the interrogation of Armin Zola the whereabouts of Red Skull. The result of the fight was Red Skull was presumed dead and Steve had to crash a plane which contains explosive in arctic to prevent a catastrophe to happen.

Steve was sure that he would die that's why he was very surprised to wake up in an hospital room with a blonde boy grinning at him. He at first thought that he was at a hydra base and decided to make a run for escape.

The blonde boy who seemed harmless was able to match up his attacks with minimum ease and subdue him which shocked him as many weren't able to do what he did. Steve was going to unleash some of the tricks he learnt to get away but he was stopped when the blonde placed his hand on Steve's head.

Steve was suddenly bombarded by a lot of memories. After viewing the memories Steve found out that it has been around seventy years since he was presumed death. They have won the war, well thank god for that.

"You fine Captain?" the blonde asked

"Yes, I am" Steve said as he eyed the blonde warily.

Looking at his suspicious look Naruto knew that he had to do something or the good ole captain might try to go for an escape again.

"Well then let's see if you are up to your original standards Cap. The world needs heroes like you; it would be very bad if the great 'Captain America' has become dull during his sleep. Don't you agree?" Naruto said in a cheerful tone that caused Steve's eye to twitch.

Naruto decided to give Steve the tour of the watch tower. Steve at first was quite sceptical about the blonde's claim but seeing so many different spandex wearing individuals looking at him at awe and whispering gave him some confidence and the final nail in the coffin was when he met a green coloured alien named J'onn Jonnz who apologized for all the inconvenience the blonde boy named Naruto caused.

J'onn was a nice guy. He was peaceful and wasn't giving him awe filled looks like many in watch tower were giving him. He was also amazed by the fact the station was in the space which was quite shocking as during his time the most advance weapons were made by Wayne Enterprises but there technology weren't at that level. Hell even Hydra's technology wasn't so advance back then. Maybe things have changed a lot from his era.

After talking to J'onn and satisfying some doubts which he had he made his way to the gym. J'onn had told him that the leaguers want to talk to him and will arrive few hours later and asked him to undergo few physical tests.

"So it seems all the rumours about him weren't exaggerated" Clark said as the rest of the core members watched the Captain completed the training regime in a record breaking time. Clark was particularly shocked because Captain doesn't have super powers; he is just a human at the peak of his abilities.

The rest of the core members were also shocked. They haven't seen anyone without super powers doing this apart from Batman, although much credit is given to SSS formula they cannot help but to be impressed by his skills.

"J'onn, have you and naruto done the tests on his blood, which I asked?" Batman said as he assessed the legend himself. The skill he was showing was the same as his. It would be fun to spar with him, maybe he could even learn more about his grandparents from him"

"Yes, the tests are completed. Naruto and I were able to check up on all the members we are going to have in the team. We found certain codes in Super boy's brain and were able to negate them. We also concluded that he would be able to unlock all of his Kryptonian powers by going through massive training and time" J'onn said as Superman and others frowned.

Superman initially was quite hostile to his clone but Naruto and Kara; who hangs around him quite often told him to change his ways. He has started to open up to the clone but as a brother and had named him Kon-El/ Conner Kent much to the relief and happiness of the El family.

"Captain" Batman called as Steve turned around to look at him. "We are going to run some more test, to make sure you are fine. I hope it's okay for you"

"Bring it on Son" Steve said and went to solve some stages which the machine set up for him

When the tests were over Steve went to fresh himself up and wear the new suit which apparently Flash had asked his team to make for him. His armour was as strong as impenetrable metal and as light as a feather. It was a mixture between a magical metal found on Wonder woman's island and a very advanced fabric which was in the process of manufacturing in Konoha Inc. It retained its original design but can now cloak itself and had some new tech attached to it.

When Steve entered the main hall he found that all of them arriving. Taking a seat he started to read the file which was infront of everyone's chair.

* * *

 **TEAM**

 **Members**

 _ **a) Naruto Uzumaki aka Sage**_

Naruto is the son of the Creator of the universe. It is believed that Naruto is his most favoured son and his powers also show us that. Dr. Fate, sorcerer supreme of the Earth and many of the gods of the Greek Pantheon has stated him as a guy who is not to be messed with at all. His powers originate from an original universe where a giant tailed beast fox was sealed in him on his birth.

The story of that world is too long so ask him to tell you all about it but we know that he had all of the abilities of the old world and some new which allows him to do many different things.

Initially Naruto was the dead last of his generation but later on his life he became the strongest in his generation only through hard work and success. After re birthing in this dimension and under the tutelage of Superman, Naruto has become a man who has its own morals and integrity but is believed by many of us that if the situation is called Naruto will gladly take away life of his enemies so that others can live.

Naruto has undergone his full maturity at the age of 16 and has unlocked all the powers available to him but it is seen that during the missions he tends to use his ninja abilities most of the time.

He also tends to have some secrets which is quite problematic and if ever gone rouge should be considered as high priority omega-1 level threat.

 **Powers**

 _Empathy:_ Naruto is one of the strongest empathy in the earth. He has shown during the battles that he can manipulate the emotions of those against whom he is fighting so as to gain the upper hand. The only person in the data base who can match him in this criterion is Miss Grey

 _Chakra Manipulation_ _:_ It is the energy which is produced by the body. In the dimension from which Naruto actually belonged people were able to use this chakra to enhance their strength, speed etc. Naruto showed us in his memories that he has one of the largest chakra reservoirs in the world. In our world it can be described as bioelectric energy.

 _Enhanced Strength:_ Can break boulders without chakra and by using it it's been shown that he can easily match Superman.

 _Enhanced Speed:_ He can run upto 120km/h without chakra and by using it he can match flash cruising speeds.

 _Enhanced Durability:_ His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable.

 _Enhanced Agility:_ He is one of the most agile people in the planet. Being a ninja he knows various gymnast tricks and can do them with minimum ease.

 _Enhanced Reflexes:_ His reflexes are top notch. He can easily evade bullets from multiple people at point blank range.

 _Enhanced Stamina:_ He is a stamina freak. Enough said

 _Healing Factor:_ He has a Very high healing factor. Can heal from major life threatening injuries in a span of an hour

 _Shape Shifting:_ Using chakra Naruto has the ability to shape shift into any hero he wants.

 _Nature Manipulation:_ Using chakra Naruto is able to manipulate various elements for both offence and defence

 _a) Fire Release_

 _b) Water Release_

 _c) Earth Release_

 _d) Lightning Release_

 _e) Wood Release_

 _Healing capabilities:_ He can heal any injury. It is shown that Naruto was able to re grow his sensei's eye back in his home world.

 _Energy Manipulation:_ He has the ability to manipulate any energy in his surrounding and use it as per his will.

 _Chronokinesis:_ He has the ability to control time. Last time he used it to find about a thief but it usually takes a toll on him.

 _Gravitokinesis:_ He has shown that he can manipulate gravity by pinning multiple goons to the ground during a recent heist

 _Telepathy:_ He has shown that back in his own dimension he was able to block people from entering his mind and communicate to multiple people over a large area without having any visible stress.

 **As the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox**

He had the ability to increase his normal attacks while using the demon's chakra. When in sync with him you can see that his strength, speed, durability etc increases thousand folds. He is also able to use a tailed beast bomb which is basically a nuke attack. In this dimension although he is not the host he still seems to posses the past abilities.

 **As the son of the creator**

He has _immortality_ as one of the gift. The pantheon gods states him as the creators most favourable son so if I had to guess he can do almost anything that one can imagine of. Naruto is very secretive and hasn't shown any more powers but we believe he has the power of _Interstellar Travel, Atmokinesis, Existence Mastery, Resurrection, Life-Force Control, Reality Bending, Dimension Travel, Teleportation of any form, Omnipotence, Omnipresence etc._

 **Abilities**

 _Multilingual:_ Has the ability to speak various languages including both human and alien

 _Team motivator:_ He has shown that when the need arises he can motivate the team to do their best and can even help them to overcome depression.

 _Sharp Intellect:_ He has a very high intellect and can learn anything in just a couple of minutes.

 _Unpredictable:_ He is the most unpredictable person you'll meet in your life. His unpredictable tendencies make him very dangerous during fight

 _Sealing Arts:_ Master of sealing arts and can create barriers and teleportation pathways in an instant

 _Master Tactician and Politician:_ Enough said

 _Master Martial Artist_

 _High Knowledge about Human Body:_ As a practitioner of healing Naruto has intense knowledge of Human Body

 _Illusionist:_ He can create illusions but usually do not prefer to use them

 **Weakness**

 _Can loose control of his emotions._

 _His durability is good but not good enough. Strong weapons and magic hurts him_

 ** _o.O.o_**

 _ **b) Jean Grey aka Phoenix**_ :

Jean as told by Naruto is the holder of the phoenix force which is the sentient energy of all the psychics present in the multiverse. She is one of the most powerful Meta's present in the world apart from Naruto she has the potential of becoming one of the most powerful being in the universe. Even without the Phoenix force Jean is considered a border line omega-3 level Meta with high level of mastery in telepathy and telekinesis. If ever gone rouge she is to be considered high priority omega-2 level threat. This file is based on what was shown to Naruto by her friend Phoenix in his mind and by the several tests which were conducted by the league to gauge her skills. It is advised to get her some hand to hand skills as to help her in future.

Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis, and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful..

While accessing the Phoenix Force, Jean's empathy, telepathy and telekinesis are greatly magnified and heightened to an incredible degree. The Phoenix Force also allows her to travel unaided through the vacuum of space, cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light, and to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor.

 **Powers**

 _Empathy_ : On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host.

 _Telepathy_ : Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses:

 _Telepathic Defense:_ She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways.

 _Telepathic Cloak:_ She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability.

 _Cloak Mind:_ Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of metas so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by certain devises or by other telepaths.

 _Psychic Shield:_ Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others.

 _Telepathic Illusions:_ She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring.

 _Telepathic Camouflage:_ She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging.

 _Telepathic Manipulation:_ She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects.

 _Memory alteration:_ She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others.

 _Mind Control:_ She can control the thoughts and actions of others.

 _Mind Possession:_ She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own.

 _Personality Alteration:_ She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely

 _Mental Paralysis:_ She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.

 _Mental Amnesia:_ She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia.

 _Mind Transferral:_ She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed.

 _Heal Trauma:_ She has the ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery," as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain.

 _Mental Sedating:_ Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them.

 _Neural Jumpstart:_ She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, which could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary.

 _Dilate Power:_ Ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers.

 _Mind Link:_ Ability to develop a mental link with any person allowing her to communicate with that person.

 _Psychic Blast:_ She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead".

 _Astral Projection:_ She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Planeor the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others.

 _Mental Detection:_ She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being.

 _Telekinesis:_ Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties.

 _Psychic Firebird:_ She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage.

 _Force Field:_ She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy.

 _Matter Transmutation:_ She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc).

 **As the Phoenix Force Avatar**

As the favoured and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Jean as its "host, house, and self". Jean Grey has the capability to fully create a complete bond between herself and the Phoenix and on reaching maturity she will gain the powers of _Interstellar Travel, Cosmic Pyrokinesis, Cosmic Teleportation, Concussive Force Blasts, Telekinetic Sensitivity, Resurrection, Energy Absorption, Life-Force Control, Immortality, Temporal Manipulation, Atmokinesis, Existence Mastery._

 **Weakness**

Since she is around 18 and had not reached the phoenix maturity of 25 years using the force causes strain to her body.

She has human durability and is not a very good fighter.

 ** _o.O.o_**

 _ **c) Steve Rogers aka Captain America**_

The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to beyond the peak of human potential. Dr. Erskine described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution," while still remaining completely human but often called the "Perfect Man." The secret of the SSS formula was lost upon Dr. Erskine's death. All the intel regarding him classifies him as power level 8 He is to be considered as an alpha-1 level threat if he ever went rouge.

 **Powers**

 _Artificially Enhanced Physiology_ : Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. The SSS is definite, even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle; none of his abilities would weaken.

 _Enhanced Strength_ : Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 544 kg/1,200 lbs on each side of the bar, which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6m/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3m into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick

 _Enhanced Speed_ : He can run at speeds of up to a mile in a minute (60 mph).

 _Enhanced Durability_ : His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable.

 _Enhanced Agility_ : His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity.

 _Enhanced Reflexes_ : Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time.

 _Enhanced Stamina_ : Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue.

 _Accelerated Healing Factor_ : Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. He is genetically perfect.

 _Enhanced Mental Processing_ : His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, he has an accelerated learning aptitude, and can quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history.

 _Enhanced Senses_ : Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential.

 _Advanced Longevity_ : The SSS halts Rogers's aging due to perfect cells. Sersi stated he will indefinitely maintain his youth.

 **Abilities**

 _Master Tactician and Strategist_ : Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation.

 _Master Martial Artist_ : He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors (he may have learned most of his initial knowledge from WW2 trainers such William Fairbairn and Rex Applegate who pioneered most the methods utilized in that period). Rogers utilizes Boxing, Judo and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth.

 _Master Shield Fighter_ : His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from.

 _Advanced Military Operator_ : He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces.

 _Master Acrobat_ : His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes.

 _Indomitable Will_ : Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and as seen during the war he refuses to rob any being of their freedom. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him.

 _Professional Sketch Artist_ : He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time.

 _Expert Marksman_ : He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them.

 _Expert Swordsman_ : Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield.

 _Weapons Proficiency_ : He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms.

 _Multilingua_ l: Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages.

 _Expert Vehicular Driver_ : He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles.

 **Weakness**

Although a human at its peak he is just a man and can be inflicted damage upon easily.

 ** _o.O.o_**

 _ **d) Power Girl**_

She is from what we call Earth 2 where all of us exsisted and she had met with almost everyone, although there origin story may change. She is classified as high omega-3 or low omega -2 level threat.

 **Powers**

 _Superhuman_ _Solar Energy:_ Powergirl gets the majority of her powers from Earth's yellow star, effectively making her a giant solar battery

 _Solar Energy_ _Absorption:_ Powergirl's powers rely on her cells' ability to absorb and metabolize solar energy from yellow stars like Earth's sun. Her Kryptonian body is a living "solar battery" that absorbs solar energies and converts them to fuel for vast superhuman abilities that wouldn't otherwise be afforded under Rao, Krypton's red supergiant. Her cells also store yellow sun energy so she can use her powers under objects, at night, in dark places, and in space.

 _Healing Factor:_ Powergirl has shown to possess remarkable recuperative powers that allow her to quickly heal from wounds and makes her immune to all forms of human or Earthly diseases, illnesses, viruses and toxins. Powergirl heals faster when he is closer to the sun and absorbing more solar rays.

 _Solar Flare_ _:_ Powergirl's heat vision is a precursor to a power called "super flare". This power utilizes all the solar energy stored within Powergirl's cells, allowing her to resort to an all-out attack. However, Powergirl cannot use it more than occasionally, as it drains her of all the solar energy he has stored up until he can recharge her cells with solar energy which takes her about 24 hours. During this time frame, she is essentially human in her abilities.

 _Heat Vision:_ It is herAbility to emit solar energy from her eyes. They usually resemble bright red or orange laser-like beams, which may be invisible at low temperatures but extremely bright at high ones. The effective range of her beams is hundreds of feet. It can also reach hundreds of miles wide, instantly disintegrating a person. In addition to varying the beam width, height, and intensity, Powergirl has demonstrated a high degree of skill and accuracy in manipulating her beam, being able to use this power with surgical precision and at microscopic levels. These beams can also be used to rapidly expand air or other matter to produce great concussive force. The beams are tremendously powerful, and can be used to rupture steel plates and pulverize rock.

 _Super Longevity:_ Powergirl is known to have an extremely long life span and much slower aging process, even potentially ageless.

 _Solar_ _Invulnerability:_ Immunity to almost all forms of harm and ailments, including extreme force and extremely high temperatures. Effectiveness has ranged from nothing less than a "bursting shell" being able to pierce her skin (in the beginning of the mythos) to being completely unharmed by a star going supernova to the collapse of universes. Explanations for ther ability have ranged from Kryptonians having a molecular structure with a density superior to that of titanium and having strong bonds within the cells of her body that cannot be pulled apart.

 _Flight:_ Because Earth and the Sun exhibits less gravitational pull than that of Krypton, and also due to her solar-powered body, the Man of Steel can also alter her personal mono-directional gravity field to propel herself through the air at will.

 _Superhuman Strength and Endurance:_ Enhanced physical strength far above that of a human and even most super-humans, making her "more powerful than a locomotive," is one of Powergirl's signature powers and has often been described as chief among her other abilities. Depictions of the upper limit of how much weight she can lift have ranged from time to time but any of these claims hadn't been proved. It is possible that Powergirl's powers have no upper bound as long as there are stars or star like objects.

 _Kinetic Energy Explosion:_ Naruto has trained Powergirl to harness the kinetic energy her body generates and focus it into her blows. When doings this upon contact with a target, she can release the energy in the form of a concentrated explosion, decimating her target and thereby making her strikes all the more potent.

 _Superhuman Speed and Reflexes:_ Another one of Powergirl's signature abilities is her superhuman speed, allowing her to move, react, run and fly faster than the human eye can perceive. It was originally—and famously—classified as being "faster than a speeding bullet," allowing her to catch bullets in mid-air before they hit her, or anyone else.

 _Superhuman Breath:_ She has the ability to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects such as cars. Super-breath also allows Powergirl to hold her breath for extended periods in airless environments. The release (exhalation) of highly compressed air through a valve (such as pursed lips) causes it to drop radically in temperature. This is known as the Joule–Thomson effect, and when Powergirl does this, it is usually referred to as Freeze Breath, Freezing Breath, Arctic Breath, or Ice Breath, and can cool almost anything to sub-zero temperatures and freeze air moisture solid, effectively creating ice.

 _Superhuman Senses:_ Powergirl possesses enhanced senses that allow her to notice details at sub atomic levels.

 _X-Ray Vision_ : The ability to see through solid objects, usually with the exception of lead.

 _Superhuman Hearing_ : Can hear far more sounds with far more detail and at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans. Powergirl is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat, even if they are in another part of the city. Like humans and most animals, she is skilled at automatically noticing her own name out of the jumble of several overheard conversations, making her adept at quickly responding to calls of distress all over the city.

 _Superhuman Vision_ : Her senses grant her the ability to see farther and with greater accuracy and detail than humanly possible. She can see frequencies invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light, and the bioelectric aura which surrounds all living things, even in pitch-black darkness. Offshoots of this power include Telescopic Vision, which allows her to "zoom in" on far away objects, sometimes hundreds of miles away, and Microscopic Vision, which allows her to zoom in on objects that would normally be too small to see, like those on a cellular or molecular level.

 _Superhuman Olfaction_ : She has a heightened and highly accurate sense of smell comparable to some animals such as dogs. Can be used to detect things like the chemicals in a bomb hidden somewhere in a crowded room.

 **Abilities**

 _Superhuman Intelligence:_ Powergirl is often shown to have a flawless, eidetic memory of everything he has ever seen, read, heard, or otherwise experienced. Powergirl is capable of multilingualism and is able to learn, speak and understand any language he comes in contact with. Powergirl possesses intellect that surpasses genius-level. People from Krypton already had genius-level intellect, being a society thousands of years ahead of Earth in technology. In the presence of a yellow sun, Powergirl's intelligence is further enhanced, literally to super-humanoid levels, giving her super intelligence and allowing her brain to operate faster than a supercomputer. Her intelligence has enabled her to create effective strategies and tactics when engaging enemies during situations from which her powers alone cannot save her.

 _Martial Artist:_ Powergirl is an expert martial artist and has learnt various forms of fighting.

 **Weakness**

 _Kryptonite_ : Powergirl's most famous weakness, Kryptonite, originated as radioactive fragments of the planet Krypton. Kryptonite was created by fusion during the explosion that destroyed the planet. Powergirl's cells store electromagnetic radiation from the rays of a yellow sun, and convert it into energy, manifesting as her super-powers. When Powergirl is exposed to the green Kryptonite, its high-band radiation rapidly interferes with the cellular process, causing severe physical pain and the loss of her powers but since she is not from this dimension only liquefied Kryptonite is affective on her. It is to be noted that other kryptonite doesn't affect her.

 _Red Sun_ _Radiation_ : Natural in Krypton's planetary system, red solar radiation replaces the higher-yield yellow solar energy in Powergirl's cells, robbing her of the fuel for her powers. The process does not have the painful, crippling and fever-like symptoms of Kryptonite, and essentially leaves Powergirl with the normal health and abilities of a human of her age and fitness level, as it did for the entire population of Krypton during its existence. Exposure to yellow solar radiation causes her powers to return.

 _Magic_ : She is affected by most forms of sorcery in the same way as any normal human being is.

 _Lead_ : Although the element lead is the one substance that blocks Kryptonite radiation (one of Powergirl's intact weaknesses), it is also the one substance through which Powergirl cannot see with her X-ray vision.

 _Solar Energy Exhaustion_ : If Powergirl is forced to engage in strenuous physical activity for a large amount of time or is forced to perform one very difficult task without continuous solar energy absorption, she will end up expending all of her stored solar energy and will continue to be weakened and be rendered vulnerable until he replenishes her solar "fuel." Unlike Superman she needs to take rest at regular intervals.

* * *

Steve looked at the rest of leaguers who were looking at him and at the moment he knew that his work wasn't over.

"So when am I starting?" he said as he looked at the rest of the core members with determined looks.

* * *

 **FAVOURITE** **! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

 **The next chapter will deal with meeting of the team and forming avengers. There will also be a date scene**

 **So ARE YOU READY?**


	6. Chapter 6: Personal Affairs

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DC or MARVEL or NARUTO**

 **Yo guys. The new chapter is here so without further ado**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Personal Affairs**

* * *

 _Jean and Karen were the two people that knew Naruto completely. They were the people in his family that bind him to the ground mostly. They were kind people who were ready to help anyone they could but at the same time were the most dangerous enemy one can hope for. In short I can say that they were responsible in making Naruto who he is today_

 _From personal memoirs of Wally West_

 **o.O.o**

While Steve was busy talking to the league members, the rest of the members of his team were spending time in different ways. They have read the file given to them by Batman, and many of them were quite surprised that the blonde knight was able to deduce so much about them but then shrugged it off.

What can they say, he is Batman, it's his job to know what others don't or otherwise how he will be able to retain the title of the world's greatest detective.

Jean had decided to spend more time with Naruto. During the past few days they both have very close to each other. Naruto seemed to be really himself when he spent time with her. During the time which they spent with each other they were just natural.

Maybe it was the fact that phoenix was one of his oldest friend that Naruto was able to open up to her so easily. Jean told him that when she was around 10; her best friend got hit by a car which in turn awakens her telepathic and telekinetic powers. The event was traumatising for her and she got in a comatose state and was able to come out of it only when phoenix helped her and soon they formed a friendly bond and started to train with her powers.

Currently Naruto and Jean are sparring in the dojo of the secret home Naruto made using his clones and creation of all things. The home was situated at the depth of Himalayan valley and was more like a big school with all the things required for a high tech hide out. Naruto made it some weeks before as to compete with Clark's fortress but it much to his dismay it was far behind in terms of technology.

No surprise there.

The only thing that it was ahead in was security because of all the seals which Naruto had put up in the area and all the contingencies he had made. Hell even Wally was quite surprised when he saw the number of traps in this place.

What? He was a shinobi by heart. Sue him for that if you want.

Jean was cursing herself over the fact that she somehow agreed with phoenix in context of Naruto training her because Naruto takes the definition of a strict teacher to w whole new level.

They both were showing a lot of those capabilities, which they weren't able to show during normal missions. Jean was continuously throwing telekinetic projectiles on Naruto at speeds which were not visible to normal eyes but the blonde shinobi was dodging it with extreme ease.

 _"_ _Jean has improved a lot in past few days in her powers"_ Naruto thought as he countered a telekinetic blast with his own causing a large explosion which caused a lot of craters to be formed.

Using the explosion as a distraction Naruto immediately made his way towards Jean in a burst of speed and engaged in a hand to hand combat with her. Jean knew that she was in trouble as soon as Naruto engaged in hand to hand with her. Knowing that she was in a tough spot she decided to use some tricks she learned recently. Channelling phoenix force she encased her hands and legs in a phoenix cloak; something which was inspired by Naruto and started throwing punches.

 _"_ _What the hell?"_ Naruto thought as he dodged those punches. _"It is similar to Sand's blaze release. Jean must have thought of it when she saw my past. Its good that she has enough control on this or else the person who will come in contact will die spontaneously"_

Naruto wanting to end this quickly activated Kurama's chakra in his hands and caught her punches but the force of the punch was so strong that he fell backwards with Jean also taking the ride with him and landing on him.

Naruto and Jean found themselves in a very compromising position with Naruto's member poking Jean and their lips being centimetres apart. Jean not wanting to let go kissed Harry forcefully shocking him for a few sec. overcoming his shock he started kissing her back while his hands started to grope her ass.

Things were going to escalate a lot when Naruto sensed someone tripping his security seals. Sighing he left leaving a very frustrated Jean behind.

 **o.O.o**

Naruto looked rather surprised but actually kind of happy to see Jean sitting on his bed when he returned from the security check. She was dressed in a thin white robe that wrapped around her body, and her bare legs were on full display.

Her long bare legs displayed themselves, in all of their drool worthy glory and Naruto felt a bit weak in the knees but he recovered. She moved a little bit, to allow her robe to flap a little bit, to show a hint of her sexy toned tummy and her delicious looking belly button. He also saw her lacy blue panties; it did not stop Naruto to think that the color of these panties matched the shade of his own eyes.

Naruto responded when he looked at her, she was absolutely breath taking. "What can I do for you?"

Jean smiled a mischievous smile when she looked at Naruto, before a rather particular thought echoed through her mind.

Oh Naruto, there's a lot you can do for me, believe me.'

Jean made his way towards Naruto; swaying his hips seductively.

"The phoenix force never really allowed me to be in relationship because people woudn't have survived the power of the force but I know you're strong enough to handle anything that is sent your way. I know that you are strong enough to… handle me."

Jean breathed huskily in Naruto's ear when she moved forward and Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body into his, feeling her curves press against him. The two of them locked eyes, with Naruto half expecting some kind of interruption

 **Smut/Lemon Begins**

Naruto and Jean looked into each other's eyes, before their lips met each other, with the pair of them kissing each other with fury and passion. She straddled his lap, when she sank into the hot and passionate kiss.

Shivers went down Jean's spine when the blonde haired shinobi ran his hands down her body, teasing her flesh with his fingers and sending little jolts of pleasure down to her body, causing her to shudder. These were sensations that she never thought that she would feel before and Naruto had her in the palm of his hands. The shinobi continued to run his hands over her body, feeling her body, running his hands over her bra covered breasts. She felt a heat rising between her legs and a desire to have her need filled when her body simmered with the passion that no man on Earth could give her.

Naruto grinned through the kiss before he slipped off her robe. Jean Grey was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy blue bra and panties, and he slowly tilted her back on the bed. Her legs wrapped around him, when Naruto kissed Jean on the bed, with her running his hands through her body.

She moaned hungrily into his mouth, her tongue working into him, and their tongues meeting with each other, with her hand snaking into his shorts.

The real fun was about to begin.

Jean's hand clasped around Naruto's throbbing cock, feeling the texture around his member, the throbbing, pulsing of his veins, when she wrapped her hand around him, and began to pump his throbbing erection. The redhead telepath could tell that Naruto wanted this, the thoughts she picked up from his mind was nothing but desire. The simmering passion when she continued to work his cock, her hand wrapped tightly around him as she stroked him.

Naruto felt the softness of her hand on his cock, pumping it, and he grunted, he wanted to be free of his restraints and Jean picked up on that thought, pushing his pants down over his ankles, to reveal his boxers. Then his boxers pushed down, to reveal his throbbing cock, with Jean putting

her fingers around it. This felt so good, her soft, delicate hand on him, and her red hair framing her face.

She broke herself from Naruto's mouth.

"So big," Jean stated when she looked at him.

"Just wait until you feel it in your mouth," Naruto responded, when Jean slid down between Naruto's legs and smiled. That sounded like one of the best ideas in the world and she gripped onto Naruto's cock, with her clenching him tightly.

The red haired woman stroked his cock, wrapped around him, and clenched him, before Jean went down on him. Naruto hissed through his teeth when she took his cock down her throat. He felt it hit the back of her throat and her juicy lips wrapped around him. Her red hair whipped back and forth when Jean went down on him. Her nose hit his pelvis when she took him deeply into his throat, making sure she gave him the best experience that she did. She wrapped her throat muscles around his throbbing prick, before working him hard with her throat and Naruto breathed heavily, when he grabbed her hair. Jean never did this before, she only made Duncan think she did with her abilities, that was one of the great things about being a telepath. The red haired woman ran her hands over Naruto's thighs and continued her bobbing on him. She got exactly what he wanted out of his head, when she blew him, with her tongue working around him. She felt his shudders of pleasure and that meant she was doing a good job. Naruto grunted, when he saw his dick in her mouth, this was a picture that he would take to him for a long time. Jean was so good at blowing him, the green eyes meeting his made him twitch in passion.

"Feels so good," Naruto grunted when he ran his hands through Jean's hair and she continued to work him over with her mouth, stimulating him with every part of her, and he felt his balls get more tightened.

He slammed his cock down her throat and Jean took it, humming and rocking back and forth, while her hand wrapped around his balls and she worked him over, stroking and playing with his sac. She wanted his cum and needed it now, she looked up at Naruto with a simmering passion and the red head speared his cock down her throat, wanting to drain every single drop of cum from his balls and down her throat.

Jean titled her head back and offered one projected thought.

'Cum for me Naruto.'

'Shit, you're so hot.'

'I know, now cum for me. Give me your seed baby.'

Naruto's balls tightened and he lost it, with Jean planting dirty images of her naked body in various sexual acts with him.

Jean made lewd sounds when she continued to suck on Naruto and the pleasure in his loins exploded, to send a flood of cum down her throat. She squeezed her throat together, when she drained Naruto's cum down her throat. The red haired telepath continued to suck Naruto, draining every single bit of seed down her throat and from his balls. She milked Naruto completely dry with her throat muscles.

"Delicious," Jean remarked when she licked her lips.

Naruto grabbed Jean and pushed her back on the bed, before he unhooked her bra to allow her nice, D-Cup breasts to bounce out. Her tit flesh was lovely, firm, with rosy red nipples and Naruto pinched them, causing Jean to give a squeal of delight.

The more Naruto played with her breasts and her nipples, the wetter Jean go. She thought she was going to go nuts with desire, when Naruto captured one of her breasts in his mouth and licked it, before he suckled her breast. The red head pushed Naruto's head into her breasts, allowing him to suck her tits, and she ran her hands through Naruto's hair, moaning heavily, while Naruto worked her over.

"Oh yes, Naruto, more," Jean breathed heavily when she hugged him into her breasts and Naruto sucked on them. The blonde haired wizard continued to work over her supple tit flesh as his newest lover continued to pant heavily.

Naruto reached down and pulled her panties down to reveal her very wet sex. The obvious signs of arousal could be seen, Jean's juice's dripping down, sticking to the red hair on her pussy, and Naruto watched her, a hungry expression on her when he saw her. He ran her hands down her inner thighs, causing her to shudder and thrash with pleasure, arching her hips up a little bit and she heavily breathed.

"Naruto….please….don't tease me."

Naruto brushed her clit with his fingers causing her to tingle and then his tongue dove into her tasty peach, licking her and bringing her juices onto his tongue. Jean grabbed his head and pushed him down into her pussy. He began to lick and taste her which caused her body to heat with the pleasure.

"More….Naruto….SHIT!"

It was at that point when Naruto rattled his tongue into her pussy and caused it to vibrate inside her core, licking back and forth into her, making circular motions went it continued to vibrate. Jean rocked her hips back and forth, with is tongue delving into her, tasting and lapping up the juices with his tongue, before she locked her legs around his head. Jean could not even articulate a word.

'Do you like that?'

Jean panted heavily, her eyes lidded over heavily in pleasure, when she cupped her breasts and ran her hands over her body.

'Yes, Naruto, love it, want more.'

Naruto dove his tongue in and out of her pussy, picking up the pace when he continued to work over her. The blonde haired wizard continued to work over every single inch of her and used his tongue to stimulate her insides. He worked her insides and caused her to pant heavily, when he reached his hands behind her and grabbed a double handful of her supple ass, squeezing it in his hands and caused Jean to moan heavily.

'More, cumming.'

Naruto sped up his actions and Jean's pussy clenched together, when the explosion of pleasure erupted inside her. Her pussy juices splashed her lover's face and continued to flood with each and every pulse of her pussy. Her body thrashed with the pleasure.

Naruto pulled back and saw her body in all of its glory. He could not believe he did not do this sooner, she was smoking hot. Her red hair framed her face, her beautiful green eyes simmered with desire and he saw the hint of power. Her juicy lips still had traces of Naruto's cum on them, her elegant cheek bones rose high. Her large breasts topped off by a pair of rosy nipples. Her flat stomach was toned and she had a lovely ass, along with curved hips and sexy legs. Her pussy was absolutely beautiful and so wet with arousal for him, something that Naruto did not miss completely.

"Naruto, I need you in me," Jean breathed when she looked up at him, biting down on her lip, with her red hair framing her face.

Naruto grabbed her hips as she parted her legs and he pushed his cock into her, parting her lips. Jean closed her eyes when she felt Naruto penetrate her barrier. He paused a little bit, before he pushed through her, breaking her in and making her a woman. Jean screamed out loud when she felt Naruto's throbbing prick entering her and pushing her barrier apart, breaking her in.

He stopped for a minute. The pain was numbed and Jean breathed heavily one word, when her nipples stifled and her pussy burned for him.

"Continue."

And continue was what Naruto did, feeling her tight box wrap around his fleshy pole when he plowed into her. Jean wrapped her legs around him and pushed him down into her. The red head moaned and raised her hips upwards, squeezing Naruto tightly with her inner muscles and giving him the most pleasure that he had. He speared into her a little bit, picking up the pace when he plunged into her.

Jean felt Naruto pick up the pace; it felt so good to have his cock inside her. In fact, he touched spots that she did not even know that she had. Her body swam with pleasure, and his hands reached around to play with her breasts. This got Jean hot and bothered, when the blonde haired wizard picked up his pace and thrust his dick into her hole, her tightness wrapping around him when he picked up the pace.

Naruto was in heaven; Jean's warm pussy wrapped around him hugged his member in a pleasurable way. His heart beat heavily when he plunged into her inviting and warm depths, picking up a steady pace when he continued to drill into her. Her wet core offered the proper lubrication when the silken insides caressed him and made him feel rather good, his heart beating steadier, and more wonderful with each stroke.

"More, Naruto, more," Jean begged him when his cock pushed inside her and made her feel so good. It was like a drug, only without the deadly side effects, his member pushing into her and lighting her up.

Naruto could see a subtle flame around Jean when she got into the moment and she had a spectacular orgasm, screaming and clawing at Naruto's back. She arched her hips up, feeling the unbridled passions let out free. It was something that she held back for a long time but those shackles…..they really burst into pieces and his cock thrust deep into her, pleasuring her very center.

"I love this, going to cum," Naruto breathed after a time. She was so hot that he could barely hold himself back, his balls tightened but he waited for her to do so, because it was always so much more magical when two people came together. At least that's what he determined.

"Do it Naruto, please, I need it, fill me up!"

Naruto spurted his load into Jean, splashing her with several thick ropes of cum that went into her, and flooded her pussy. It was a never ending stream where he continued to pump his creamy essence into her while she hugged his walls tightly. She clenched around him when she milked him, draining every single drop of cum from him, and then she grabbed Naruto, before flipping him over on the bed.

Jean's lips smashed against Naruto's, when she rubbed her pussy against his cock, feeling him grow against her once again. Her mind inflamed with desire when she breathed heavily, working her pussy around him.

"I want to ride you," Jean breathed when she pulled away, running her hands across his chest.

"Do it, my beautiful Phoenix," Naruto responded when he looked at his lover, straddling his hips and took in her breath taking beauty, every single inch of her, the beauty that she had, and his cock throbbed for her.

She pulled herself up and sank herself down onto his cock, with Jean giving a pleasurable moan when she threw her head back and gave a scream to the heavens. She hoped that Naruto used some kind of silencing spells but the point was moot now, with his cock pushing into her pussy, pushing her walls apart in a pleasurable manner and she rocked herself back, before sinking him down, pushing her hot body down on her.

"Fuck yeah," Naruto groaned when he grabbed Jean's ass, when she sank down, rotating her hips onto him, pushing his throbbing member into her. Her wet pussy wrapped tightly around him when the sexy babe bounced up and down on his cock, riding it from all of its worth. Her lips met his for another hungry kiss, when she rocked back and forth on him, squeezing him and he thrust up into her, the red haired vixen worked her hips in circular motions around the base of his cock. He matched her strokes, and she felt him throb on the inside of her, making sure to touch her in the spots that drove her wildest. This was a vision of wonderfulness that she could not even begin to understand. It felt so right to have his cock buried between her lips and in her legs, working her over and pleasuring her, pushing into her pussy and she rode him even more, rocking back, working her hot hips around him.

Naruto's hands found her breasts again, and squeezed them, inciting a moan into his mouth when she continued to ride her. It was heavenly for her to feel his cock brush inside her, pushing her apart and making her feel the hot desire. The red head moaned when she gyrated her hips down onto him, and rocked back, riding it, their powerful organs clashing together, his cock thrusting up into her pussy.

'Yes, more fuck me more.'

Naruto knew what to do, he continued to work his cock into her, feeling it wrap inside her, and grabbed her, running his hands all over her body. He simulated every single bit of her with his touch and also used telekinetic touches to bring the pleasure out of her, the areas that he could not touch. The red haired vixen rode him heavily all into the night, and continued to rock back a little bit.

"That's it, stretch me out!" Jean screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hot, tight, love this," Naruto grunted when he pushed into her.

The two of them rocked back and forth making their love to each other, with Jean's pussy wrapped tightly around his throbbing prick. The two of them matched their movements, feeling their very souls combine with this love making. The pleasure coursed through them, it made Jean feel so good and the fact she felt good made Naruto feel equally good as well, he rocked back against her on the bed.

Jean squeezed him with her muscles, she needed his seed in her and she needed it now. She did not have to wait for too long when she bounced on Naruto's prick, riding him, and she kept rocking back into his balls tightened.

"Cumming," Naruto breathed when he looked at her.

"In me," Jean managed when Naruto thrust up and spilled another load of his seed in her. Heavy spurts blasted into straight into Jean's womb, and she rocked back a little bit, the contraceptive technique Naruto used worked well when he blasted his thick load into her.

The spunk dribbled from Jean's pussy and down her thighs when she pulled off. She scrapped the excess off of her and licked them with her fingers, locking contact with Naruto's eyes.

The fun just began for the two of them tonight. They continued to fuck each other in every position all through the night and into early next morning. It was long overdue.

 **Smut/Lemon End**

"I Love you" Jean said as she snuggled into him.

"I know and I love you too" Naruto said as they took a well deserved rest from the nightly activities.

 **o.O.o**

Naruto made his way to Starr industries headquarters. There was a board meeting today regarding the partnership between Star Industries, Wayne Enterprises and Horizon Inc from Tokyo which Naruto bought recently.

The press was already having a field day with him buying the Horizon Inc. People now knew that he was the mysterious guy who was behind the recent buying's in Metropolis and getting in a fight of wits with Luthor-Corp to get some deals.

"You ready" Karen asked as she saw Naruto standing outside the main hall and chatting with Bruce.

"Yup" Naruto said. He was more than ready because when you had as much experience as him in dealing people like he did with the civilian council back at elemental nations.

 **o.O.o**

Board meeting went sweet as a whistle. Naruto showed all the members the future plans of the alliance. The deal was such that the alliance will produce new things in the field of medicine and technology.

After the meeting was over Bruce went back to Gotham while Naruto took Karen to his new penthouse to eat lunch.

The cook had made classic dinner for them. Naruto and Karen had a great time. Naruto also told her about him and Jean being couple and his suspicions were proved right when he felt sadness from her; which soon evaporated when Naruto told her that he had to have a collective due to his unique parentage.

Karen was going to leave when Naruto sneaked his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips.

 **Smut/Lemon Begins**

Naruto and Karen looked in each other eyes before their lips meet with each other. His response was instantaneous as his eyelids fluttered closed and he began to kiss her back. Her hands removed themselves from his hair and slid down before she wrapped her arms around his neck. In return the hold he had on her waist came loose and he slid his arms around her back.

The kiss startled out gentle, soft, ephemeral. It was nothing more than the two brushing their lips against each other. However, the kiss only remained chaste for a second. Wanting to feel more, Naruto took Karen's lower lip in his mouth and began to gently suckle on it. His move caused the woman in his arms to emit a soft, breathy moan, her mouth opening to do so and allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her.

His tongue slowly worked its way between her lips, brushing against her teeth, before the fleshy pink appendage encountered resistance in the form of Karen's tongue. Rather than battle against the woman in a fight for dominance, Naruto worked around her, entwining the oral appendage normally used for speech with hers and rubbing them against each other.

The action felt phenomenal. They caressed and moved and worked around each other in a timeless dance that created a gentle and pleasurable friction between them. Hypersensitive nerves that often dealt with taste tingled in ways that only came from activities of the flesh. In that moment, Naruto could have happily stayed where he was all night.

However, it became clear that Karen wanted more. The woman's hands found themselves gripping Naruto's shoulders, and she began to push him until his legs hit the bed. Another surge and the blond fell backwards, Karen going with him as they were still in the throes of a passionate embrace of tongues.

She wiggled on top of him, squirming in ways that caused his arousal to grow, until she was straddling his waist. Her hands began to explore his body, caressing his muscular chest, and tracing the contours of his six-pack abs. The ephemeral touches of her gentle hands sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and caused goosebumps to break out on his skin.

Karen's hands stopped when they reached the growing bulge in his boxers. While their dancing tongues continued, she brought one hand up to support herself, and the other cupped his hardening member and began to rub it. Naruto groaned into her mouth as his arousal spiked, the feel of her hand rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers created a friction that almost made him putty in her hands.

Keyword being almost. Naruto had never been one to allow himself to receive such pleasure without giving it back at least tenfold. As a gentleman it was only right that he returned the favour.

While Karen was had rubbed the stiff rod in Naruto's ramen themed boxers until it was hard a rock, the blond she was making out with underneath her had cupped her breasts through her dress. The fabric she was wearing was very thin and it did very little to mask the feel of what his hands were doing to her.

A throaty moan escaped from the back of Karen's throat as her blond lover's hands groped her chest. Her back arced forward like a cat, her perfectly round breasts pressing themselves against Naruto's hands as he kneaded the fleshy globes expertly. His thumbs brushed up against her nipples, the small bud hardening underneath them. It wasn't long before the fabric of her dress became unbearable for Karen; she wanted to feel her lover's hand on her flesh.

The kiss broke, the two panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath. Karen placed her hands on Naruto's chest and pushed herself up until only her crotch and thighs were touching his body.

Sometime during their heavy petting, Karen's dress had ridden past her thighs. She went down to reach for it so she could pull it off, but Naruto beat her to it.

"No," he rasped, his voice heavy with the lust he was feeling. Karen shivered at his tone, and her the pale blue panties she was wearing grew damp. "Let me."

Naruto's hands began to draw up her dress, and Karen raised her hands above her head. When the sheer, semi-translucent dress moved past her bosom, revealing dark pink nipples, Naruto surged forward. His lips took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, and the brunette cried out as he began suckling on it. She tried to bring her arms down so she could wrap them around the blond's head, but Naruto had raised the dress far enough that they were caught in his grasp. The woman straddling his waist squirmed and moaned as he worked her over, sucking on her nipple, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. She was helpless until he decided to release her.

When Naruto finally removed the dress, he had already finished with one of her tits and moved on to the other. Rather than simply take it into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the outer edge of her areola, moving closer and closer to her nipple with each full rotation.

"Stop... Stop teasing me..." Karen panted out as her hands gripped Naruto's head and tried to pull him into her breast. He grinned – or would have if he were not currently busy – but didn't let her dictate the terms. He moved at an agonizing pace, and when he finally did reach the hardened bud of pink flesh, took it in between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from the woman he was working over. "Oooohhhh!"

Rather than use his free hand to attend to her other breast, Naruto let it travel down, trailing across the creamy expanse of skin that lay exposed before him. He stopped only when his hand reached the junction between her thighs, and cupped her sex through her panties. There, he began to rub his hand along her crotch, pressing his fingers against labia.

"Ahhn! ha... ha..."

Karen's moans mixed with pants as Naruto's fingers began pressing against her womanhood. He slid his fingers up and down her slit, the digits pushing against her outer lips just enough to part them and brush against the small hood that hid the real treasure. Eventually, Naruto got tired of feeling the cloth against his skin, and pulled it out of the way so he could stimulate her directly.

"Naru – I – o-oh!"

A shudder ran through the beautiful brunette's body as Naruto moved one finger inside of her, then curled it after sticking two of the joints into her. It only took a moment for him to find the slightly smoother patch of flesh along her inner walls and stimulate it by pushing his finger against it and rubbing.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Karen cried out, her grip around Naruto's head tightening almost painfully. Her fingers grabbed large chunks of his hair, and it felt like she was close to pulling them off. Despite this Naruto continued to stimulate her arousal, and even decided to go one step further.

With a surge of strength, he rolled them over so that Karen was her back and he was on top. Not that the woman seemed to notice with her eyes closed and her head thrashing back and forth as she moaned. Her hips began to buck into his hand, helping him work the inner walls of her pussy more liberally. With his hand now less confined due to Karen no longer straddling, Naruto was also able to use his thumb to free the woman's clit from the small hood of flesh it was hidden under.

That seemed to be Karen's threshold. She could hold on no longer. Her walls clamped down around his fingers with enough strength to make him wince, and almost refused to let go as her hips jerked against his hand. With one last thrust of her hips, she cried out loudly, before her entire body slumped onto the bed.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his face. They glistened with her essence in the light of the moon, and he brought them over to his lips where he proceeded to suck them clean. He noticed Karen looking at him with slightly wide eyes and a red face, and gave her a tiny grin. "You taste good."

Karen looked away from him, the hue on her cheeks darkening.

"Yo-you shouldn't say such embarrassing things, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, before moving over her until his face was mere centimetres from her own. Karen's eyes flicked from his, then looked away, causing him to chuckle a bit, before he reached out with a hand to cup her face.

The feel of his hand against her cheek caused her eyes to be drawn back to his. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, enjoying the feel of her unblemished and silky skin.

Karen leaned into his hand, her eyes closing and her mouth parting ever so slightly. Naruto's eyes were drawn to her lips, her lip stick had rubbed off during their heated kissing, and they were slightly bruised and a lot redder due to all the blood that had been drawn to them when the blond was sucking on them. He was so tempted to lean in and claim those beautiful lips again, but held himself back knowing that there would be plenty of time for that later.

"I love you."

Amber eyes flickered open to look at Naruto. Her head tilted in curiosity for a moment, as if she had not quiet registered his words. Barely a second passed before her lips curved into a small smile. She moved her head forward and planted a gentle, yet longing kiss on his lips.

"I know," she murmured softly when they parted. Their lips remained close however, close enough that they could feel the others breath on their skin. Foreheads were pressed together, and noses gently rubbed against each other as amber eyes stared into blue. Karen smiled at him again. "I love you too."

They kissed again. Karen's hands wrapped around Naruto's neck as she fell back onto the bed, taking him with her. Situated between her legs, Naruto pressed his body against his lover's. There was barely any room between their bodies, they were so close that Karen's breasts were smashed up against Naruto's chest.

A hand reached down, sliding between the small space in between them that only remained because Karen's bosom was keeping them from closing the space any further. Soft digits slid into Naruto's boxers and wrapped around his hardened phallus.

"Naruto," Karen breathed out in a heavy pant. Her eyes were darkened with lust, and she looked to be barely holding on. The blond on top of her didn't seem to be fairing any better. "Naruto... I want this in me."

A smile was given to her as an answer, and Naruto only moved back far enough so that he could reach down and slide out of his boxer's. Karen gazed at the hardened piece of flesh in arousal, already imagining what it would feel like to have that monster in her.

Placing his hands on her inner thighs, Naruto spread Karen's legs so he could aim the head of his shaft at the small opening of pink flesh. He moved his hips forward slowly, the head of his cock sinking into the entrance to Karen's most sacred place. His shaft soon began to follow, but he stopped when a pained hiss emitted from his blue haired betrothed.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yes!" Karen gasped a bit, wincing as Naruto's girth spread her walls. "You're just a bit... bigger than I had realized. I've never had anything as big as you in me before." There was also the fact that she had only slept with one other person and that in other dimension. Going so long without sex had undoubtedly ensured that she was a lot... tighter than most other women. "Be gentle."

"Right." Naruto took a deep breath, and slowly began pushing himself into Karen again. He made sure to watch for any signs of discomfort on the brunette's face, and made sure to stop when he did. It was difficult. Karen's sheath was squeezing him like a velvety vice, and all he wanted to do was bury himself hilt deep into her. He restrained himself however, knowing that was not what Karen wanted.

When he was all the way, Naruto took a moment to just bask in the feeling of becoming one with the woman under him. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to move anyway. Karen was so tight that the act of moving may very well cause him to lose control of his load before they even got started.

Karen didn't seem to have the same issue, and after waiting for a few seconds as she adjusted to Naruto's size, began rocking her hips back and forth, drawing a soft moan from her and a sucking in of the breath from Naruto.

Getting the hint, Naruto also began to move with her, pulling his cock out of her pussy, then thrusting it back in. They moved slowly at first, merely working to find each other's rhythm, however, it wasn't long before Karen wanted more.

"Faster... Naruto... please."

Naruto didn't bother giving her a nod, and instead focused on increasing the speed of his thrusts. His grunts of exertion were drown out by the combined sound of skin slapping against skin and Karen's cries of bliss.

Said woman was moaning and thrashing underneath him. Her hips moved and bucked as she tried to keep up with Naruto's pace, but was unable to do so.

Naruto leaned down as he kept thrusting into her at blistering speeds. His mouth began claiming her body as his, his lips kissing every inch of skin they could reach, his tongue licking off the sweat their love making had caused.

He claimed her mouth once more, and Karen responded to him eagerly. Her loud moans, muffled by her lips being covered by Naruto's, reverberated through the whiskered male and nearly caused him to lose control. He held on though, wanting to set the bar during Karen's first time with him as high as possible.

Feeling Karen's vaginal walls tighten to the point where Naruto's pace was involuntarily slowed let him know that she was close. She just needed one more push.

Letting go of her lips, Naruto moved his face until his mouth was right next to her ear. "You're close, aren't you?"

Karen moaned loudly in response.

Naruto smiled and nibbled on her earlobe. "Cum for me, Karen."

And cum she did. Letting lose a wail that was louder than all of the previous ones she had, Karen's walls clamped down on him to the point where it actually became painful. Only her fluids gushing against his cock made the pain bearable, and allowed him to wait out her orgasm while keeping his still hard shaft inside of her.

He let himself rest as Karen recovered, simply content to watch as the gorgeous female under him took great gulps of air, her breasts heaving up and down in a hypnotic motion. She didn't come to for a while, so Naruto had plenty of time to devour the sight before him.

When Karen did finally recover, she gave him the softest of smiles, before bringing his head down to hers for a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, causing Naruto to grin as he kissed her again. It wasn't until Karen's hips moved against his slightly that she realized something. A frown crossed her face as she pulled back to look at him. "You didn't cum."

"I figured you might want at least one more round before we call it a night," was his cheeky answer, complete with a fox-like smile. Karen returned his smile with a much softer one of her own, before her hands gripped his shoulders and pulled.

Before he could squash her, Karen rolled them over, so that Naruto was once again on the bottom and she was on top. Her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest, and Karen's smile remained in place as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"You're right," she whispered, her voice huskier than it had been all night. Naruto shivered when she trailed a perfectly manicured nail over his pectorals. "I would like to do this again before we call it quits tonight." She kissed his chin, then pushed herself back up and looked down at him through slightly hooded eyes. "I want to give myself over to you completely, to cry out your name until my voice is hoarse. To make love with you until I'm lying in your arms sweaty and exhausted. But more importantly, I want to show you just how much I love you."

If Naruto weren't still stiff as a kunai, those words alone would have been more than enough to make him stand at attention. It wasn't exactly dirty talk, and he didn't doubt that Karen was capable of such, but it didn't really matter. There was just something about the way she spoke, the sincerity in her words, the emotion in her voice that caused a severe spike of arousal in Naruto.

And then she began to move. Using her arms for support, Karen lifted her hips, revealing Naruto's dripping with her love juices cock inch by inch. She stopped when only his head remained buried inside of her, but only for a second, before she slid back down just as slowly.

Naruto released a hiss of pleasure at the agonizing pace. His eyes clenched shut, and his body shuddered in blissful agony as Karen began to repeat the process. He wondered if she was getting back at him for his earlier teasing.

"K-Karen..."

"Patience," Karen said, already knowing what he was going to ask, if the small smile on her face was any indication. "All good things come to those who wait."

Yep, she was definitely getting back at him.

Thankfully her pace did pick up. It seemed going so slowly was just as painful for her as it was for him. Before too long the woman was riding him hard, his shaft sliding in and out of her wet cunt with lewd squelching sounds to accompany it. Deciding to help her along, Naruto's hands reached for her hips, helping her find her rhythm and helping him get her timing down so he could match her thrusts with his own.

Groans, grunts and moans filled the room again as the two proceeded to make love once more. Naruto spared a glance at the woman riding on top of him, and found his mouth had become strangely dry.

He had always known that Karen was a beautiful woman. Even before she had agreed to change her ways and become her private researcher he had thought her to be gorgeous. However, in that moment as she was, in crass terms, fucking herself on him, she had never been more beautiful to him.

Her porcelain skin glistened and shone with the sweat she was working up from their passionate bout of love making. Her beautiful amber eyes were closed in an expression of bliss that he had never seen on her before, and her mouth was open, forming a tiny 'o' as she moaned out his name.

Moonbeams shot in from the window and were arrayed around her in such a way that they had formed a halo of light around her body. The effect cast her in a phantasmagoric light, too perfect to be real, an image conjured by the mind trying to create it's idea of perfection. During this time, Naruto couldn't help but think that Karentruly did look like an angel.

"Karen," he groaned out. "I-I'm close..."

"Hold on... please," Karen's eyes opened and she looked at him. "Just for a little bit longer... I'm almost there."

"I..." Naruto's voice stuck in his throat as he felt his cock bulge. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Knowing that Karen, like him, wanted to share a mutual orgasm, he pressed his hand against her engorged clit and rubbed. "I'm..."

"Cumming!" Karen finished as her walls clamped around him for the second time that night, this time getting their just rewards as Naruto painted her walls white with thick, hot streams of cum. With one last scream erupting forth from her mouth, Karen collapsed against her lover and the man she had given herself to fully. Naruto was glad that the contraceptive jutsu he had used before had worked well when he unloaded himself in her womb.

"So warm," she mumbled, snuggling into Naruto's chest with a sigh. "I've never felt this... content before."

Naruto was tempted to make some witty comment. Perhaps a corny one-liner that would cause the normally stoic woman to smack him upside the head. It would have most likely ruined the moment, but then Naruto had never been known for keeping his foot out of his mouth.

However, he noticed almost immediately that Karen's breathing was deep and even as she exhaled against his chest. Looking down, he saw the brunette's eyes were closed, and a small smile played on her face. She was asleep, and it was probably a good thing, he mused to himself.

Smiling, Naruto wrapped one arm around Karen, pulling her closer to him, while the other was used to drag them both up to the head of the bed. Surprisingly, she did not wake, merely murmured incoherently and tried to burrow her way into his chest.

He carefully slipped them both under the covers, then lay his head down on the one pillow that had not been thrown off the bed by what they had done. Sighing contently, Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow was likely to bring new problems and more issues, but for tonight, Naruto allowed himself to be at peace as he held one of the few women he could truly say he loved to him.

 **Smut/Lemon Ends**

* * *

 **FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW!**

 **Harem Position Status**

ALPHA: Jean and Karen

BETA: Karen, Donna, Emma, Dinah, Starfire, Talia, Raven


	7. Chapter 7: Drop Zone and New Friends 1

**Yo guys it is Vigilante 14 with a brand new chapter. Originally the chapter was so long that I've divided it into 2 parts so hope you guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 7: Drop Zone and New Friends Part 1**

* * *

 _It wasn't until that day that I consciously realized something. It was something so obvious that I didn't even think about it. In fact, I didn't want to think about it, because it hurt so much. I couldn't deny it, though. The fact was…_

 _I was always depending on other people._

 _There was not one moment up to that point where I won a true battle completely on my own strength. There was always a weapon, ally, or even catastrophe that got in the way. Something always saved me._

 _But now when we were in field and Hydra was one of our enemies and anything can happen. Naruto and Steve have already asked us to keep our guard up at all the times and that advice came in use many times in my life._

 _Every big fight, I had help or interference._

 _It was only when I was truly alone did I realize this. When I didn't have someone to lean against, I fell. And what a shameful fall it was._

 _I always thought that I was so strong. I believed that because I was the fastest boy alive and trained by my uncle Flash who was the fastest man alive, I would be able to complete the missions on my own easily. Boy was I wrong. I was a big fish in a little pond known as Keystone city. There was a whole ocean ahead of me, and I didn't even acknowledge it until that day._

 _Because when you're all alone and defenceless, there's nothing to protect you but your own memories._

 _And that was my wake-up call._

 _Spider-Man and Hawkeye were the names I have been hearing before I was even Kid Flash with Spider-Man saving the day at New York city and Hawkeye at L.A. Barry had told me that they started doing this when they were fifteen and there were numerous cases which showed about how both of them prevented natural calamity on their own. Wanda was different case, she was magic and I learnt the hard way of making fun of the fact._

 _Come to think of it they alongside Naruto, Karen and Jean were of New Era which we soon became a part of._

 _From personal memoirs of Wally West_

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Hall of Justice-Thursday July 22, 10:00 EDT, 2010**

Batman has called all the members of the team which Naruto has named 'Avengers'. It took time some time but soon the whole team was present at the place.

"Batman what happened" Karen asked as she sat alongside Naruto and Jean. Batman noticed the fact that the three of them were sitting very closely. He knew from Zatara that the legends which depict about him in the mystical realm states that he will attract many powerful females as his life mates. He could clearly see that the legend was true in a sense. Well it was a good thing that the both of them while very powerful were of good nature and would prevent him from going down a dark path.

He sighed and gave type some control on his minicomputer. A holographic file appeared before them.

"Read it. It contains the information about your new team members." Batman said as he started to think about Joker's latest plan at Gotham.

 **a)** **Spider-Man aka Peter Parker**

 **Powers**

He is one of the famous heroes of the new era and is classified as threat level alpha-1

 _Superhuman Strength_ _:_ Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. It should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime.

 _Superhuman Speed_ _:_ Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Spider-Man moves faster than the eye can follow, he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur.

 _Superhuman Stamina_ _:_ Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him.

 _Superhuman Durability_ _:_ Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort.

 _Regenerative Healing Factor_ _:_ Spider-Man has a low-level rapid healing factor. It is powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. His aging rate is very slow as compared to normal humans it is also theorised that since his age rate seems to be decreasing every year it is possible that he is immortal.

 _Contaminant Immunity:_ Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal..

 _Superhuman Agility_ _:_ Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats.

 _Superhuman Equilibrium:_ Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow.

 _Spider-Sense_ _:_ Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes

 _Superhuman Reflexes_ _:_ Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense.

 **Abilities**

 _Indomitable Will_ _:_ Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger.

 _Genius-Level Intellect:_ With an IQ north of 250 Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on Earth.

 _Expert Inventor/Engineer:_ With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Wayne Enterprises to create many inventions such as the four Spider-Armours, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. At Parker Industries he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro one of his enemies.

 _Science Major:_ A brilliant scientific mind, Peter possesses a graduate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist.

 _Skilled Photographer:_ Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer.

 _Master Acrobat:_ Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat.

 _Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant_ **:** Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Peter has been trained by Black Canary and Batman in unarmed combat.

 _Skilled Businessman:_ Peter has managed to turn Parker Industries from a small company based in New York to a worldwide conglomerate within eight months, with headquarters in London, Manhattan and Shanghai.

 **b)** **Clint Barton aka Hawkeye**

 **Powers**

Hawkeye possesses no superhuman abilities but has trained his body to be at the peak of human conditioning. He is classified as threat level alpha-2

 **Abilities**

 _Master Archer:_ Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Barton has even been known to hit an apple in the centre of it. He practices a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed.

 _Expert Marksman:_ He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Green Arrow with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions.

 _Expert Acrobat:_ Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic manoeuvres.

 _Expert Martial Artist:_ Barton is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Batman, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant.

 _Skilled Tactician:_ As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Barton is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander.

 _Weapons Proficiency:_ Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Barton's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barton is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs.

 _Trilingual:_ Not only is Hawkeye fluent in English, his mother tongue, but also in Italian and in American Sign Language.

 **Weakness**

Normal human weakness.

 **c)** **Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff**

She is one of the premier mystical experts in the world apprenticed to the Ancient one since the age of 5. Rumour has that she has defeated Zatara at the age of 12 with minimum ease. Commonly known as the Scarlet Witch, she is classified as omega-2 threat.

 **Powers:**

 _Chaos Magic Reality Warping:_ Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate and warp reality at will, by manipulating Chaos Magic.

 _Teleportation:_ Wanda can teleport herself and others over long distances or open portal and gates for different purposes. The full extent to this ability is unknown.

 _Telekinesis:_ Wanda can manipulate, propel and levitate things using his mind as well as fly or hover (which she can also accomplish using magical energy)

 _Intangibility_ _:_ The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material.

 _Mystic Bolts_

 _Banishment_ _:_ Wanda has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions

 _Transmutation:_ She has the ability to change one thing to another.

 _Telepathy_ _:_ Wanda can psychically communicate and read minds.

 _Time Manipulation_ _:_ Wanda can freeze, slow, and travel through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration and takes a lot of her energy.

 _Conjuring of Objects_

 _Various other spells_ _:_ These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Wanda has used her magic altogether to alter her clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. Wanda can amass as much wealth/gold as she desires using magic, allowing her to get a big mansion at Oxford to allow her to attend her medical classes at Oxford University.

 _Elemental Manipulation:_ Wanda can manipulate and control the elemental forces.

 _Astral Projection_ _:_ Wanda can release her astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form she does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws is invisible (though can be seen by any if she wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means, can traverse at virtually any speed desirable

 _Protective Shields_ _:_ Wanda can shield herself or her allies using her magic. The strength of the shield depends on the magic and the will of the user.

 _Hypnotism_

 _Illusions_

 _Universal Awareness_ _:_ By performing mediation Wanda can anomalies in time and space allowing her to protect against time travellers, extra dimensional invaders, space aliens, etc.

 _Infinite Longevity/Fearlessness_ **:** Wanda's lifespan has been extended and her fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of her mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Death. Though she can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, she still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. Wand passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Wanda stopped aging.

 _Divine Sources:_ Wanda can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions to empower her spells. This can take the form of standard spells or just stating what she wants to occur and channelling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, she incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo though some entities will feel she is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Wanda is as powerful as the god she invokes."

 _Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic):_ By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. The fact that Wanda can do this is a testament to her incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such she rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities she absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, she can lose all sense of self.

Although Wanda primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', she will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary.

Wanda's powers are all mystical. It is prophesised that Wanda's magical powers at their greatest peak exceed that of even Nabu and Klarion combined and maybe able to compete against the Ancient one.

 **Abilities**

 _Expert Occultist & Magical Knowledge:_ During his studies which continued until recently Wanda has gain expert awareness on cults and the extra dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth.

 _Expert Strategist:_ Though Wanda seems to suffer from an impulsive nature, instinctively jumping into situations of life-or-death, it's apparent that she works best this way possessing considerable strategic skills.

 _Skilled Martial Artist_ _:_ Wanda is a skilled athlete and was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks.

 **Weaknesses**

 _Science-Based Weakness:_ It has been said Wanda's power is weaker against strictly science-based opponents.

 _Incantations and Gestures Dependency:_ Wanda also depends on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and his arcane artifacts in her duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Wanda has been incapacitated various times by being gagged and bound; preventing her from uttering arcane invocations or performing mystic gestures but it is a minor weakness because she has such control that she can do almost many of her magic mentally as well without any mystical gesturing.

 _Human Factor:_ Another weakness is that Wanda, despite all his spells and magical training, is only human physically. Hence, if not taking proper care or defences, Wanda can be overpowered by mere blows, energy attacks, or gas. While technically immortal per se, he still must eat, sleep and breathe in order to survive.

 _Astro-Limits:_ Such is the skill and mastery of Wanda that she is capable of spending up to 24 hours upon the astral plane before he must rejoin his ethereal form with his physical one, lest succumb to corporeal deterioration leading to bodily death and eternal suspension as a spirit.

* * *

"So Bats wanna tell anything about the two males superhero" Naruto asked unable to hide his curiosity. Like any Superhero he knew who Spider-man and Hawkeye was. Like Batman was the guardian of Gotham and mainly not many interfered in his business; Spider-man and Hawkeye were the Guardians of Newyork and LA respectively. Superman had told him that Batman has taught both of them at some point in their life and he was very protective of them and treated them like family. They do not belong to the Bat clan as per say but they were as close as family with Peter maybe the closest between the two of them.

"What do you wanna know? I think everything is pretty much clear in the file" Batman said as he tried to dodge the question

"Their file is not complete and it is pretty much clear that you trust them and what Superman has told me I know that you taught them. Tell me more about them" Naruto said gaining the attention of the rest of the team who were busy going through the file.

Batman sighed and began narrating his tale "Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were assigned to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the communist agent Albert Malik. The moment Malik learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had them killed by one of his agents, in an airplane crash overseas and then framed them for treason. Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York; they became Peter's surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. Over the next nine years, Parker grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School."

"Who is this Malik? I sensed a particular hatred for him from you but there is more to him than what is shown isn't it" Naruto asked as he sensed hostile feelings coming from Batman

"We believe that he is someone up in Hydra" Batman said as silence followed. Everyone stared at Steve who was quiet but his hands were clenched in anger. Noticing that everyone was looking at him he took some deep breaths to calm himself.

"So how did he got his powers?" Karen asked as she decided to ease the tension in the room.

"When he was fifteen he was bitten by a radioactive spider which gave him his powers" Batman replied as he looked at Steve worriedly.

"O-okay what about Hawkeye?" Jean asked while thinking _"Radioactive spider… really!"_

"He was brought to me during the end of his training while I met Peter during his early days and trained him. I don't know much about his past and he didn't like to speak about it but as far as I know he is better than Green Arrow at what he does" Batman said shocking all of them because Green arrow was well known for his skill in the league.

"What bother me the most is the fact that they aren't in league especially Miss Maximoff" Steve asked

"Well Peter and Clint were too young and well frankly speaking they never showed any interest in joining even becoming adult primarily because there was no one of their age group in the league. Even Supergirl is remained for the past 3 years because of Superman and she very quickly left the league after joining college. With Wanda she wasn't ready back then but we need her now because Kent Nelson is MIA" Batman finished gravelly shocking the rest of them.

"Why not let the three of us go on this recruiting business while Steve stays here and help Wally and others on their mission" Naruto proposed

"It is fine by me" Steve said

"Okay let's suit up" Naruto said to Jean and Karen and went towards their room and Steve sat with Batman and conversed with him.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Hall of Justice -Thursday July 22, 15:30 EDT, 2010**

" **Recognized: Kid Flash, B03"** The computer said as Wally walked out of the zeta tube and saw Batman and Captain America there, which was strange since this was a training session.

"Batman, what's going on?" Wally asked.

"A mission." Batman said as Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You think we're ready?" Wally asked.

"Maybe, which is why this will be a covert recon mission. The team is assembling, I'll explain the rest." Batman said as the other five walked in.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid—a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." Batman said.

"So this has to do with Bane. What's he up to?" Wally asked.

"We're not sure. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. We need to find out what Bane is up to and this is where the team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Batman said as he showed them on the holomap.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked eager to be leader.

Batman and Captain America exchanged glances. "Captain will be joining you guys so he will be the main person in charge but apart from him work that out among yourselves." Batman said as Robin nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Newyork- July 22, 12:00 EDT, 2010**

Naruto and the girls decided to use the new starrjet made by Starr industries for travel. When Naruto decided to drive it, Karen and Jean slapped him on the backside of his head and told him no in big bold letters after all no one sane will allow an adrenaline junky to drive state of the art high speed jet.

Naruto felt like someone kicked his favourite puppy in the face.

Newyork city, one of the most populous is home to the Empire State Building, Times Square, Statue of Liberty and other iconic sites; New York City is a fast-paced, globally influential centre of art, culture, fashion and finance but for super powered community it means that the city is the home of a famous wall crawling super hero. The heroes landed the jet at City Park which at the moment looked like a battle field and went on helping people and tending the hurt.

Naruto heard a small girl crying for her cat which was caught up in debris. Naruto lifted a large boulder over his head to reveal a small cat sitting in a small hole between several rocks. The cat cradled an injured paw to its chest as it looked up at Naruto with sad eyes. Naruto used his free hand to reach down and scoop the cat up gently, it released an annoyed meow as Naruto held the animal close and placed the rock back on the ground. A small girl and her parents who were nearby cleaning through the debris of the destruction heard the cat meow and came running over.

The small girl smiled brightly at the sight of her cat in Naruto's arms. "Mr. Whiskers! Your paw" The little girl said with horror at the sight of the blood on the cat's paw.

"Mr. Whiskers is a tough kitty; it's only a small cut, and it doesn't look infected. He'll be fine, I promise." Naruto said as he handed the cat to the girl's father, who looked at Naruto with a look of shock and enlightenment. The man's wife came up and grabbed her husband by the arm, and taking her daughter by the hand before looking Naruto in the face with a look of appreciation.

"Well what happened here?" Naruto asked as he approached Karen and Jean

"Spider-man took out Rhino nearby" She said pointing to the destruction

"Oh so it is Sinister Six today or just the big bad Rhino" Naruto asked as he started to scan the energy to find Spiderman.

"It was just Rhino; he seemed to have somehow managed to escape from Ravencroft alongside Shocker" Karen said as she looked at Jean who was asking some questions from nearby police officers.

"It will take a lot of time to get the recruitment done if we all go together at a time Naruto. We should split up. I'll go and meet Hawkeye in LA while Karen can get to Oxford while you deal with Spidey" Jean proposed.

"Okay see you guys later" Naruto said and leapt to the nearby buildings while Jean and Kara departed at their respective destinations using the beta tubes only after making sure to set the jet to return to Starr industrial base.

Travelling via buildings Naruto soon sensed Spider-Man going to a nearby bank. Increasing his speed he intercepted his path just a few buildings away from the bank.

"Hey Spidey wait up" Naruto called as he saw him

Spider-Man turned around to see a very unfamiliar face in Newyork city. He was quite surprised to see Sage here. Batman had emailed him about the new team and he was pretty giddy with excitement with a prospect of joining a group of years of his similar age. Hell even though Captain is of another era technically he is around 25.

"Hey Sage, it seems you are the surprise Bats wanted to send me" Peter said in a cheerful voice.

"It seems you are going after Shocker" Naruto said as he and Peter jumped on to the roof of the building infront of the bank.

"Yeah, the fool escaped from Ravencroft a few days ago alongside Rhino and has decided to loot the city bank." Peter said and Naruto could sense some amusement in his voice. Well he could understand it perfectly; Shocker was one of the easiest and most consistent villains of Spider-Man

"Well it seems that this time he planned" he used Rhino as a part of diversion and got in a bank. He had some goons and hostages as well." Naruto said as he looked at the bank

"You used that weird sensing thing didn't you" Peter said. Batman had notified him on some of his abilities and what intrigued among the given was the sensing thing. Naruto said nothing but gave him one of the mysterious smiles.

"Well, the fate must suck to be a super villain," Peter said, without missing a beat. "You take the flunkies….yeah it does feel weird for him of all people to have some flunkies."

"We're just going to have to go in there and do this," Naruto said with intensity flashing through his eyes.

He mentally calculated a plan to deal with the hostages. The blonde hero jumped through the window and managed to take out the two henchmen without being seen.

"So, how are you doing, Herman?"

Shocker looked up, his mouth hanging wide open and he was face to face with everyone's favourite neighbourhood web slinger.

"YOU!" Shocker yelled once again and he blasted at Spider-Man. He went to attack him in a furious attempt to take him down. This ended about as well as it did the last couple dozen times he went against Spider-Man.

"Really, you should come up with another hobby that you don't suck at, because being a villain just isn't your bag," Spider-Man said and he yanked the vibrating gauntlets away from Shocker, causing him to clatter to the ground once again. "I mean, I'm just saying this out of concern, because you're really making me come across as a bully right here, and I don't want to come across like that, I mean seriously…"

"SHUT UP!" Shocker bellowed, but he was punched right in the back of the head. "So hostile," Naruto said once again and she showed up next to him. "I've got all of the hostages out of here…..there's a bomb down here but he didn't have a chance to arm it."

"You see, I could have blown all of these people to smithereens!" Shocker yelled but one of the security guards who had been freed smacked him in the back of the head with a Billy club.

"Good work, Spider-Man, Sage," the guard said in a light and casual voice.

After handling Shocker to the police Naruto and Peter made their way to the Parker tower which was situated at Manhattan. Once reaching their Peter asked his A.I Jarvis to ask the cook to send some refreshments to his personal room while they both chatted.

"So this new team will be based on taking on Hydra and other agencies which the league cannot handle." Peter said

"Yeah pretty much. You can say that we will be the espionage group for the league." Naruto replied.

"Well I am in" Peter said after pondering for a long time which caused Naruto to smile.

"Welcome to Avengers Peter"

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

There were times that Captain truly hated silence. Captain was glad that Naruto asked him to go on this mission to keep his mind busy. Ever since Batman has told the group that Hydra was active, he had the feeling of dread coming upon him. The menace that he had essentially died to destroy, the group that killed countless good soldiers, including Bucky, his best friend in the whole world, had denied him the chance to have a happy life with his friends, and, essentially prevented him to have a family with Peggy was active behind everyone's back.

And Thriving

His mind keeps flashing the unpleasant memories of the war and that's why he was glad that Naruto asked him to go on this mission to keep his mind busy. A busy mind kept the silence away, and silence let his thoughts wander to unpleasant memories.

As such, Captain was currently pondering on his current situation. He currently was stuck in the Bioship which was the Martian girl Megan's private space ship. The team commonly named as Young Justice among the leaguers…they really needed to pitch some names soon, even him who was sleeping for almost seventy years felt that it was somewhat corny…had been assigned its first mission. As a junior version of the Avengers they were asked to gather information of Bane's factory at Santa Prisca.

Like any hero he knew about Bane. He had read from the league files that he is known for his mix of brute strength and exceptional intelligence and is often credited as being the only villain to have "Broken the Bat". He also found out that Bane was born in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca, in a prison called Peña Duro. His father, Edmund Dorrance, had been a revolutionary who had escaped Santa Prisca's court system. The corrupt government decreed that his young son would serve out the man's life sentence, and thus Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent in the immoral penitentiary environment. One thing led to another and Bane soon became a known name in the criminal world and soon gain control on Santa Prisca.

The soldier was uncertain about this little adventure. He had thought that the young heroes first mission would be somewhat easy. This, however, was really dangerous. This was Bane's island and the guy was one of Batman's most famous rogues. His combination of intelligence and brute strength were terrifying. He knew why Batman gave this mission to the 'young justice'. It gave them ample of time to gauge their performance for the avengers. The team on the whole was a good;

Kid Flash, a speedster, with a great scientific mind having the potential to be one of the greatest speedster

Robin, a young Batman with less emo attitude

Superboy, a clone of Superman having some of the vast Kryptonian gifts like Super Strength, Invulnerability etc

Aqualad, an Atlantean with the gift of water manipulation and

Megan, a Martian with all the gifts of her species.

Steve carefully observed the team. At first they seemed exactly like a miniature version of the core members of the league except Wonder Woman and Green lantern but as time passed and he noticed their interactions he found out that it will take a lot of time for them to work and the worst problem was the fact that there was no clear leader. Batman had told them to decide among themselves, but Steve knew that wouldn't go well. While Miss Martian and Superboy appeared to have no desire to be in charge, Kid Flash and Robin clearly did. From his own experiences in the matter, the soldier was certain they would argue about it.

Personally, Steve thought that Aqualad should lead. Despite the fact that Naruto has been training Wally for past few weeks and Robin has been under Batman's tutelage for a long time, Aqualad was the most level headed out of everyone. Yet, he also didn't appear to want the spot. Perhaps he knew about the stress of being in charge. His mentor was a king after all. Kaldur had to observe Aquaman making some tough decisions.

With the Avengers the job of leading them seemed to be under him, Naruto and Karen and he had no problems with that. The three of them had been in wars on various occasions; with Naruto fighting the fourth shinobi war in and Karen fighting the Darksied war in their respective dimensions. He had read their files and by personal experience he had found both of them to be brilliant.

He was glad that they will be able to prevent each other from making bad decisions like his old team prevented him during the Second World War.

* * *

For Steve, the stealth gear was pretty useless. His new suit was mostly dark to begin with and since he had infiltrated many safe bases in the past he had a lot of experience in stealth. The super soldier, however, could see the advantage of having clothes change to something less conspicuous. Once again, Steve was amazed by Martian tech.

Steve did not, however, enjoy all the stupid flirting going around. Kid Flash always looked at Miss Martian like a hungry dog looked at a bone. His attention was always fully on the green girl. Steve didn't care about this while off missions, but they had to be serious. Without a girl around, Kid Flash was a dangerous speedster and science prodigy. Add in the hormones, though, and you got a drooling idiot. He would have to tell Flash and Naruto about this development though.

Then there was Miss Martian's reaction to Superboy. Steve could see that she was attracted to him. From a girl's perspective, it was probably hard not to be, but that didn't matter. M'gann would completely lose her focus around the clone.

'An inability to focus while around someone their attracted to; I suppose that's something that both sexes have.' Steve mentally noted.

That was wonderful insight. Yet it came from one of the most clueless people in the world…at least in his own life. Perhaps Steve had a better understanding of attraction and love for other people's lives, but not his own.

Or maybe Miss Martian and Kid Flash were just that blandly obvious…Yeah, it was probably that.

He was disturbed by his thoughts by Superboy asking him something

"I beg your pardon" Steve said

"Can you tell us about your first mission" Superboy asked and everyone was looking at him

"Well my first mission was to destroy a Nazi camp alongside Hydra. Me and my friends went in there and created havoc. To be frank I was around 20 at that time and was damn afraid but I had believe in myself and my friends will win and we did, just like I have the believe that you guys will be able to clear this mission easily.

By the time they reached Santa Prisca it was already dark.

Taking a glance at Superboy, Steve noted that he wasn't going to bungee down out of the Bioship. "You know, in my experience, falling from this height makes a lot of noise."

"What's your point?" Superboy questioned.

"Causing a miniature earthquake is not covert Son." Steve explained. "So, either you hook up, or I will hold you up like a little baby and bring you down. Now which do you think will be more embarrassing?"

For Superboy, the choice was easy. He immediately hooked himself onto a line.

As the non flying heroes were lowered to the ground, Miss Martian floated down. They were now in a thick jungle. It would certainly help them remain hidden, but they could easily get separated. Miss Martian and Superboy would stay with the group, but Kid Flash or Robin might run off. Steve would make sure to stop them.

After contacting Aqualad and agreeing to meet at the factory in the middle of the island, the group immediately took off into the jungle. For Steve, the journey was simple as he had prior experience of this but Kid and Robin were having little problem in the jungle.

Suddenly, Superboy stopped them. "Did you hear that?"

Steve quickly grabbed Robin by his cape as he saw the younger boy begin to hide. Good thing he was paying attention. If he took his attention off the Boy Wonder for half a second, Robin would surely have gotten away.

"What are you doing!?" Robin hissed.

"I am stopping you from running off." Steve answered. "We need to stay together, and you going all ninja will not help us. Listen carefully because I will not speak again, I am going to be your leader until we separate after that you all decide the leadership among yourselves but until then you are following my orders. Do you understand Robin?" Steve asked with his voice full of authority.

"Yes Sir" he gulped

Superboy, what did you hear?"

"A twig snapped." Superboy answered.

"It could be an animal, but we should stop and make sure we're not being tracked." Steve noted.

" _Agreed."_ Aqualad answered over the radio. _"Kid Flash, Superboy, switch to infrared."_

The two heroes quickly spotted two different squads of guards a bit away from them. They would pass each other long before they could get to the team, so that was a good thing. When their backs were turned, the team could quickly and silently pass by-

The sound of gunshots filled the air.

"What are they doing?!" Steve questioned.

"They're attacking each other." Robin narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

" _Swing wide! Steer clear!"_ Aqualad shouted through the radio.

"Roger that." Robin nodded. "Let's go…Captain?"

"Aqualad stay hidden, me and the rest are going to see what's is happening there" Steve commanded shocking others.

"But Batman said-" Miss Marian did not get to finish that sentence.

Steve was already off.

Using his agility and acrobatic skills, Steve flew in between the two fighting groups. Luckily, they were using normal guns, nothing that would cause him much problem.

Steve hit as many people as he could with his shield. Many thugs from both groups were knocked out by his sneak attack. The rest stopped and looked around fearfully. An attack had come from nowhere in their perspective.

The super soldier used this surprise to finish off most of the other goons. One, however, still stood. The large man was wearing a mask. In fact, this guy was more muscles than man. That did not mean he was stupid, however. In fact, Steve knew how intelligent that man really was; because that man could rival the Bat.

He was Bane, and he was staring at the now revealed Steve.

"El Capitán?" Bane lowered his gun. He knew it wouldn't help him against a ghost. "Why are you here?"

"Vacation." Steve shrugged.

"And you decide to attack me, my men, and my enemies." Bane smirked. "Unusual vacation."

"And it's about to get stranger." Steve stated.

"What-ugh!" Bane groaned in pain as Superboy slammed into the distracted man.

"What was that?!" Robin asked as the others joined the super soldier and clone. "What happened to covert?"

"Son trust me sometime making noise has its own benefits. You see as soon as we landed on the island my gut told me that something was off and when I heard gunfire I knew we could easily get some answers from the group wether they are willing or not" Steve said as he looked at Miss Martian indicating that she has to mind read the thugs and she began doing that.

"So what's next Cap" Wally asked as he rounded up all of the thugs so that M'gann can read their minds.

"We wait"

* * *

"Why did you blow our cover?" Aqualad questioned after his arrival.

Steve looked up from his spot of tying up their enemies. "They were going to kill each other. It was unnecessary bloodshed and more important it gave us the chance to let M'gann mind read them to know what is happening here."

"Ah! You care." One of the goons mocked. "Why don't you-Ack!"

Steve punched the goon in the face and broke his nose. "You don't get to talk."

"Isn't that a little harsh…" M'gann flinched at Steve's brutality while reading another thugs mind.

"Just because I save their asses doesn't mean they can give me lip." Steve noted.

"So you saved the bad guys from the bad guys?" Kid Flash questioned. "Seems a little weird."

"Do you know how quickly a stray bullet can kill?" Steve frowned. "It's pretty fast."

"I don't really get why you guys are surprised by this." Superboy shrugged. "From what I remember, this perfectly fit Captain's character."

"Yeah, the intentions can't be condemned." Kid Flash conceded.

"What's done is done, anyway." Robin shrugged. "Besides, I think we just found our answer to what's happening on this island."

"The cult of Kobra." Steve knelt down by the unconscious cult members. "I've heard of these guys. Their pretty…extreme. They worship their leader like a god. Well it certainly bring back old memories"

It was clear about whom Steve was talking about and by the look on his face it was clear that if that guy appeared Steve won't hesitate to kick him in the balls and throw him off a cliff.

"Batman didn't mention anything about that…" M'gann whispered.

"He obviously didn't know." Robin noted.

"And these guys were going to kill each other." Superboy stated. "They obviously aren't friends."

"Then that explains why supply was cut off." Kid Flash nodded. "Okay then, mystery solved. We should call Batman."

"Not that simple…" Steve eyed his team. "What does the cult gain from this? I mean, none of these members are on Venom. We should investigate further."

"Of course, we should!" Robin exclaimed.

"He was putting it to a vote, Rob." Kid Flash glared at his friend.

Steve ignored the team as they argued about wether or not they should call Batman. He really didn't care right now. This thing with Kobra was bugging him. Using Venom was extremely addictive, if he remembered correctly. Kobra was the type of guy who thought about long term. Having drug addict followers wouldn't help him…

But there was someone here that might be able to clear that up.

Steve walked over to Bane. This caused the team to watch the soldier as he walked. Aqualad questioned. "Captain?"

Steve knelt down by Bane. Unlike the others, the leader was covered in ice to prevent any possible escape. Steve didn't know how good Bane was at escaping, but he didn't want to take any chances. "(What does Kobra want with the Venom?)"

"(Wouldn't you like to know…)" Bane growled.

"You can speak Spanish?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Learnt it during the war son." Steve explained.

"Well, we don't speak Spanish, so English please." Superboy rolled his eyes. Steve caught a twitch though in the clone's face, though. That was a lie. Superboy did understand Spanish…

"Alright…" Steve looked at Bane. "You know something about all this. Tell us."

"Why would I do that for nothing in return?" Bane questioned.

"You don't have a choice really." Aqualad stated.

Miss Martian looked over at Bane and focused. "I see…a secret entrance, but I can't tell where."

"That's not what I meant." Steve stated. "He must know about Kobra's operation."

"I'll try and get more…" M'gann focused again.

"Uh uh uh, Chica." Bane smiled. "Bane isn't that easy."

"Urg…" Miss Martian groaned. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores in Espanol. This could take a while."

"We don't have that much time…" Steve noted.

"Then we should help each other." Bane smiled. "After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Steve glared down at the villain. "No, the enemy of my enemy is my friend…while it's convenient."

"You don't trust me?" Bane glared.

"I am not like the heroes you have met till now Bane. I am a soldier who fought against Hydra during the war. I have seen betrayal so many times that I can easily recognise one. So now you have two options one you let Miss Martian to read your mind or else I break each and every bone of your body is that clear." Steve stated.

"Um Sir Bane knows this island like a back of his hand so shouldn't we team up with him?" Superboy questioned.

"No, like I said, he'll betray us when we run out of use for him." Steve looked around at his team.

"Cap is right, though." Kid Flash nodded. "Trusting the bad guy? Not smart"

"Then what do we do?" M'gann questioned.

"This" Steve stated to Miss Martian and punched Bane on his face with a small amount of his strength dazing him a little bit. "I know your mind have some precautions that's why Miss Martian wasn't able to penetrate it while you were unconscious but when dazed that precaution doesn't work. Does it?"

"Grr…" Bane glared at the super soldier.

"Distract his mind with one of you and take him down with the other." Aqualad nodded. "Sound strategy."

"But…I've never done something like this before." M'gann fidgeted. "What if I fail?"

"You won't" he said.

He could easily M'gann's eyes widened. "Are…you sure?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Steve readied himself to jump into Bane. "Be ready…now!"

Steve used his full strength and punched Bane right across his jaw while M'gann used her telepathy. He could see that although Bane was dazed and in pain he was fighting her mind probe. He sighed in relief when he saw her smiling; it seems his plan worked.

"Did you get it, M'gann?"

"Yeah…" Miss Martian nodded. "I got everything he knows about Kobra."

"Good" Steve said as he pushed some of the pressure points in Bane's neck causing him to fell unconscious.

* * *

The team left Bane and the other men hidden in the forest. They would be dealt with later. Now, though, they had to get into the factory.

After finding the secret entrance under a bolder, the team quickly made their way through the secret tunnel. It was fortunate that Miss Martian had gotten so much information from Bane. She now knew these tunnels like the back of her hand.

"Make sure to stay together right now." Steve looked over at Robin and Kid Flash. "We cannot afford to be separated."

Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian all nodded. Kid Flash and Robin blushed but agreed nonetheless. Steve smiled at their looks it seems that they were learning after all.

After getting into the factory and successfully hiding, Steve looked at the others. "There's a computer system up there. Robin, you're the best hacker."

"On it!" Robin was about to go, but was stopped by Steve. "What?"

"Something's not right…" Steve placed his free hand over his ear. The radio wasn't working. "Our communication is jammed."

Everyone checked their ears. Aqualad frowned. "That's not good."

"We really can't get separated then." Kid Flash noted.

"I can hear anything you whisper in this room." Superboy noted.

"That won't help the rest of us with normal hearing…" Robin sighed.

"We need to communicate…" Steve looked over at Miss Martian. "Can you help with that?"

"Yeah, I can set up a mental link, but…" M'gann's eyes wondered to Superboy. "I don't…"

Superboy looked away.

"Superboy," Steve stated. "We don't have much of an option soldier. I trust Miss Martian and I'll advise you guys to do so as well."

Superboy slowly nodded. "Fine."

"Okay." Steve nodded at Miss Martian. "Do it."

If Steve could describe how having the mental link set up, he would say that it felt like a speaker phone had been turned on in his head. It wasn't painful, but it was…weird. It seemed that her telepathy wasn't refined that much yet.

"Can everyone hear me?" M'gann questioned mentally.

"Wow, that's weird." Kid Flash mentally groaned.

"But it worked." Aqualad nodded at M'gann.

"It did…" Superboy noted.

"Now, what?" Miss Martian questioned.

"Because of the mental link, we can instantly communicate." Steve explained. "Now we can regroup immediately if needed, but for now, we should spread out through the factory. Find out as much as you can and stay in contact."

"What about that thing that defeated Bane in his memories?" Miss Martian questioned.

"Right now, we should avoid combat, but just in case, we'll stay in groups of two. Robin and Kid Flash can access the computers. Miss Martian and Aqualad stay low and try to get an idea of what's going on. I and Superboy will go up to the catwalk while taking down some goons silently if we crossed paths. This will allow him to get the best view and scope of what's happening. Is that okay with everyone?" Steve finished.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's spread out."

The groups then dispersed. Steve quickly grabbed Superboy and they stealthily made their way towards the catwalk. Many a times Superboy would have made the people know them but t seems that luck was with them that day and they were able to reach to the catwalk. The super soldier then took his x ray binoculars which Naruto made for him and looked at the island

"They look like their only taking out new shipments." Steve stated.

"Does Venom expire?" Superboy questioned.

"It takes a long time; years actually." Robin noted.

"Guys, I read the minds of the Kobra Cultists. They keep thinking about some new type of Venom." Miss Martian explained.

"That is not good." Aqualad noted. "It could be the substance that made the monster that beat Bane while he was using Venom."

"…Um, yeah, I think that's exactly what it is." Kid Flash informed them. "From what Rob hacked, the Venom was mixed with Blockbuster formula from Cadmus."

"It changes the user into a powerful monster…permanently." Robin explained.

' _It can cause trouble later'_ Steve thought, years of practise made it possible for him not to link his private thoughts with the link thus helping him a lot

"…I hear a helicopter." Superboy noted.

"That could be the buyer." Aqualad stated.

"Miss M, bring Aqualad to the catwalk above at the top of the factory." Steve ordered. "We'll meet him up here. Then, you can go take a look at the buyer. Find out who it is."

"Understood." Miss Martian confirmed.

Steve and Superboy quickly met up with Aqualad on the catwalk. Steve noted. "We might need to destroy the supply of Kobra Venom."

"Venom can be rather explosive." Robin noted. "It wouldn't take much to send this place sky high."

"Isn't that a little extreme for a covert operation?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Maybe, it depends…" Steve looked over the factory.

"Depends on what?" Superboy questioned.

"Who are the buyers? When are they going to do the trading? If we have a few days until the trade, then we'll be safe to leave and turn this over to the Justice League. But if it happens now...well, we might have to act." Steve explained.

Aqualad nodded at the super soldier. "That makes sense, but I would prefer to avoid any more fighting. Yeah me too but Son in our cases, we usually have to fight our way out"

"Agreed." Steve acknowledged. "I think we can avoid an all out brawl."

"Captain, I found the buyers. Sending a mental image to the entire team now." Miss Martian informed.

"…Or maybe not…" Steve's fists clenched. "Crap…"

"Sports master!" Aqualad mentally shouted in alarm. "We cannot indulge him one on one"

"We've been over our heads since we found out about Kobra!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"We can take him!" Superboy stated.

"It's not him I'm worried about…" Steve felt sweet run down his neck. "It's the experiments that worry me…"

The group consisted of several people. Kobra was a pale man wearing a red robe with a snake hood. The giant being with tough grey skin and red hair was the mammoth that beat Bane. Sports-master was the blond man in the goalie mask and sports equipment. In addition, there was also an experimental giant, the Hydra logo on their shoulders clearly stated who their master was. Seeing him Steve knew he had his work cut now.

"Who is he? Some science fair reject" Wally joked trying to ease the mood.

"Trust me; he is an experiment super giant made by Hydra. He is dangerous." Steve warned. "All of them are.

"Then what do we do?" Miss Martian questioned as she landed by the boys on the catwalk.

Steve watched as the group walked through the factory. "This is an emergency situation. This place needs to go down now."

"But how do we do that?" Aqualad questioned.

"Robin, Miss Martian, and I can set up explosives. I have plenty with me that we can use. We need to be careful, though." Steve warned. "Kobra, Sports-master and Mammoth; hell even that goddamn experiment might be able to spot us."

"What about the rest of us?" Superboy questioned.

"Superboy, stay up here, you are on the lookout. Also listen in on the group. Miss Martian can you open telepathic channel through the link?" Steve inquired.

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll need to know the full details. Aqualad, Kid Flash, sneak outside. Set up explosives on the outside in the nearby jungle. That way, we can draw everyone out of here with a distraction." Steve informed.

"No one will get hurt by the explosions." Robin realized.

"Yes. Any arguments?" Steve questioned.

There were none.

"Then let's do this."

* * *

 **Whew took a lot of time to get this done. Now you all know what to do i.e**

 **FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW!**

 **P.s: If anyone interested in being beta pl message me**


	8. Chapter 8: Drop Zone and New Friends 2

**Yo guys it is Vigilante 14 with a brand new chapter. So without further ado**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Drop Zone and New Friend Part 2**

* * *

 **Oxford**

Despite what other may think Karen life hasn't been an easy one.

Born to the uncle and aunt of Kal-El when her father discovered that Krypton was about to explode he placed her in a spacecraft directed towards the Earth. Although her's and Kal's ship were launched at the same time, her ship travelled more slowly, and she arrived on Earth decades after her cousin has landed.

Her symbioship was designed to keep her in stasis during the journey and provide her with life experiences and education in the form of virtual reality. The ship allowed her to interact with virtual copies of her parents and fellow Kryptonians thus enabling her to learn about her heritage and the control over her powers.

" _Well that's one thing for which I am grateful for that sentinel piece of shit"_ she thought as she recalled the troubles she faced when the ship somehow gain life. You see by the time Karen reached Earth she was around 13 years of age and was found by the Justice League. Deciding to hide her existence so that she could adjust with the new culture; she had a normal childhood and grew alongside Helena Wayne, the daughter of the famous couple Bruce and Silena Wayne.

Tragedy occurred at the age. The Justice League was fighting Lionel Luthor and his army of super villains. He created a bomb which had enough power of kill all of the justice league and detonated it at the watchtower. The result was that the whole older generation of superheroes and villains alike were killed in the fight.

The sidekicks eventually took up their mentors place. Karen feeling obliged to Superman decided to become a superhero herself but not wanting to remain in his shadow, she named herself Powergirl. Her desire to be not in Superman's shadow was so high that she didn't took the El family emblem on her chest, like her predecessor.

For three years, things went well but the return of Lionel's estranged son Lex was the beginning of the end. By the time Karen has made her name, not only as Powergirl but also as Karen Starr the CEO of Starr industries. It seemed that like Kal, she was fated to butt heads with a Luthor. During her fights with Luthor as both Karen and Powergirl, Karen made many new friends and new enemies. She also noticed the rise of the newest favoured son of metropolis Naruto Namikaze owner of the so called Namikaze Inc. She also found out that he was the superhero Arcane who could control all forms of energy. Due to the fact that he awakened his powers at a very young age and had practised very hard in controlling it he was quite strong and had become one of the important figures in Justice League.

As time passed Naruto, Karen grew incredibly close and started dating each other. When the press found out that two of the greatest superheroes in the world were dating, hell broke out. There were many speculations regarding them but together they were able to overcome all the adversaries. Finding that Luthor was going to conduct some experiments on earth core in order to cure his cancer, and gain powers to defeat the justice league. The league were able to stop them but not before Luthor was somehow able to damage the core.

The damage was done it was calculated that it would take around thousands of years for earth to be destroyed. Karen and Naruto were trying to find the cure but since things were in peace now they decided to get married. She married Naruto and had a peaceful year when the Darksied decided to invade earth. The result was that her earth got destroyed, killing all of her friends and husband while she somehow teleported to this Earth only because she was standing near the boom tube which malfunctioned during the explosion.

She was taken in by the league in this universe. Seeing her condition they took her in rehab and helped her. It took her some time but she was finally able to let go of her past. But her past resurfaced as Uzumaki Naruto. At first she tried to stay away from him but she was unable to do so and soon they became lovers.

" _Heh, who would have thought that I would find love in my life again; Kal seemed to be happy for me though"_ Karen thought as she remembered the party at Kent's when she told them about her relationship with Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, she thought about the differences between her earth and this one. They both were charismatic, kind and powerful in their own rights but the only difference was that one suffered neglect throughout his whole childhood while other was a rich kid with parent issues, the difference in skill was also clear because she was sure that this world's Naruto will triumph over the Earth-2 one any day.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that she was very near to her destination. She was told that Wanda's home was in some kind of pocket dimension, so she would have to find the right place to enter her home using the key Batman gave her.

" _Now where is the yellow lamp post?"_ she thought as she began looking for the lamp post. She noticed that there was a small broken lamppost at the side of street, hardly visible to the normal eye.

" _Maybe it is a fetish for every mystic user to hide his home, Oh! Well"_ she said as flashed the key infront of the lamp. She soon felt a kind of distortion in the area surrounding her and found herself standing infront of a castle.

"Holy shit! This place is huge even by normal standards." Karen exclaimed as she looked at the Hogwarts like castle.

"Welcome to Sanctum Sanctorum Miss Starr" Wanda said as she appeared on the main gate of the castle.

"Thanks" Karen said as she walked with Wanda towards the castle.

Entering the castle she saw things in disarray and destroyed. It seemed that she had fought someone inside the castle.

"What happened here?" Karen asked as she saw the destroyed part of the castle.

"Well one of my frenimes decided to take a visit. As you can see, the destruction, well that's the result of our argument. Charmcaster always had a short fuse." Wanda said as they entered her study.

"Charmcaster?"

"Well Charmcaster is the leader of the mystical realm Ledgerdomain. She was taught beside me to control the dark aspects of her powers. We are sort of rivals, but deep down we're very good friends as well." Wanda told her "So tell me what's this new team I've been keep hearing about"

"Well Avengers as we say ourselves is the espionage division of Justice League. Only the big ones know about us at the moment, that's what I know at the moment. We can use someone like you in the team" Karen replied

"You have Dr. Fate, Zatara with you. Hell Zatanna is young why not her? Why me though, I ain't that sneaky and silent" Wanda said as she poured some tea for both of them.

Sipping some tea which was some of the best Karen had in a while she said, "You are one of the best aren't you. Plus Kent Nelson is MIA; we need someone as good as him in rooster. Zatara is good but if I remember from the briefings you defeated him when you were barely a teenager."

Wanda smiled at the least sentence. She remembered how much Zatara blew a gasket when he heard that he was facing a child who wasn't even a teenager and to be sure it felt absolutely nice to humiliate him among all the people present there.

The team was another interesting prospect. With Nelson MIA there were hardly a few that can be classified as high alpha level magical, with Zatara at border line high alpha, Zatanna on the terms of power could be qualified as low omega but she lacks the skill. Before she could gave her reply she felt someone trying to open the gates of underworld in order to let out some demons.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked noticing the tension appearing on Wanda's face.

"Someone has opened the gates of hell and released some demons at London. We need to go now, otherwise London will be in ruins" Wanda said

"So what are you waiting for let's move"

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **London**

Wanda teleported herself and Karen to an abandoned mill. Whosoever has opened the gate to hell was smart, Instead of using the traditional lock and key method the castor has created a small rift in the lock causing the formation of small portal which allowed many lower level monsters to creep out. The monsters were weak for her but for Karen they weren't. She had read about Kryptonians and knew that they were weak to magic. The portal was open for only few seconds and if she was right there would be dozens of creatures to handle.

Silently placing a few charms to shield Karen from magic for a little bit they made way to the heart of factory.

What they saw really shocked them; a woman in her mid thirties was keeping the portal open and somehow mixing a demons together to make a freaking abnormality.

Wanda watched in horror as the woman birthed a hybrid of various monsters of all the pantheons. She could easily see that his head was a mixture of a hydra, a griffin and a Minotaur while his body was made up of god knows what. The monster after coming to life started creating smaller devils for itself. Seeing this Wanda's mind suddenly thought of the various boss fights she used to play in video games like POP or GOW

What? Gaming helped her to clear her mind.

Shaking her head she looked at Karen and gave her a nod but before they could do anything the hybrid was able to sense them and threw a large fireball at them. Dodging Wanda looked at Karen and gave her the look which clearly stated that the monster was hers to deal with.

"Invoca: V elementum defensiva oppositum (Invoke: 5 elements protective barrier)" as soon as Wanda said those words she and the hybrid was encased in some sort of a green barrier which was preventing him to create any more minions giving Karen enough chance to deal with those monsters.

The hybrid, angered, sent a wave of energy at every direction causing Wanda to create one of her strongest shield. While she was shielding the attack, she noticed that the body of the hybrid had some kind of discomfort due to light. The barrier wouldn't be able to contain the wave so Wanda manipulated the barrier in such a way that the wave travelled to the upward direction destroying the roof of the mill completely. The roof being destroyed, sunlight entered the mill and landed on the hybrid's body

" _So this fucker had allergy to light. Hmm… come to think of it the fireball and this energy wave had dark energy used in a lot of quantity; I would have to use strong light based attacks on him to defeat his exterior armour while using some holy magic to kill him. How troublesome"_ She thought and let down her shield. Seeing that Powergirl has taken care of the grunts she let down her barrier. Wasting no time she transfigured the nearby rocks into various elemental lions and made them attack, magic poured out of her making cracks in the walls and ground while chanting her kido

" _Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired._ Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō(Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)"

Hundreds of bright yellow energy points appeared behind Wanda which were entirely made holy light. To put some kind of protection against this kind of attack the hybrid used some of his energy and erected a barrier.

Wanda just smirked and with a wave of her hand directed her attack towards the hybrid.

The barrier didn't stand a chance the energy points/spears, they tore through the barrier like paper and all the energy spears converged and attacked the hybrid his outer layer protection was easily destroyed. The hybrid screamed in agony as the attack continued to tear its body apart. The attack also seemed to slow down its regenerative capabilities. In all the hybrid was in a world of pain and his suffering was not over as Wanda was busy pouring her magic in the air to prepare her attack.

"Επικαλούνται: Οργή του Ουρανού (Invoke: Heavens Wrath)" she said as she teleported herself and Karen out of the mill. The result was instantaneous the sky seemed to break apart on her command and an large stream of lightning hit on the mill obliterating the whole area.

Karen was wide eyed at the whole display. She was easily able to destroy the grunts the monster had created but they had given the strange lady enough chance to vanish into a portal. She then rushed to help Wanda only to see her toy with monster before destroying it.

Looking at the destruction she asked, "Was it necessary?"

"Yup, the divine lightning had purified the land making it habitable again. If I hadn't done that malevolent spirits have attacked people crossing by, plus the attack was the easiest way to kill that abnormality and send him back to its home" she said "So is the team functional, because it seemed to me that you guys need some serious help in mystic department"

"Yeah… so you in"

"Yup"

"Welcome to Avengers Scarlet Witch"

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Hawkeye was doing his regular patrol in the city. His source had told him that four criminals wanted throughout the world had made their way into the city, determined to take it over and make it their playground. They were the Sound Four **,** a gang consisting of four of the deadliest assassin's and killers who did whatever they wanted. The Sound Four were originally top ranking soldiers and bodyguards for the shadows. After terrorizing Asia and Europe while avoiding Interpol, Hong Kong's Criminal Intelligence Bureau and Japan's Defence Intelligence Agency, they decided to move leave for the US and see what they could do.

Sakon, the leader of the Sound Four; is the most skilled and strongest among the four. He is the strongest and fastest of the group, and he never let them or his opponents forget it. He is a very arrogant man and a bit of a show-off. He has a split personality so Sakon is one while his alter ego, Ukon is his other half and while Sakon is headstrong, Ukon is the opposite which made for some weird banter. Sakon said that they are twins and both are the leader so the others of the group don't question him so they don't get on his bad side. His split personality also impacted his fighting, since he fought so fast that it would look like it is two people fighting then one and he is deadly in a style of fighting that targeted the muscles and killed cells making him very deadly and when he is equipped with his two daggers, he could kill even faster.

Jirobo is the muscle of the group towering over the rest in both size and height. He is the best mannered in the groups but during the fights he is just as sarcastic and cocky as the rest, often calling his opponents thrash. His menacing form and giant build also contributed to his fighting style. His greatest weapon is his strength which is far greater than any normal human courtesy of different experiments done by the Shadows. He could tear junks out of the earth and bend and break metal if he needed and his skills are refined to their peak in his Arhat Fist fighting style which combined simple strikes and immense strength to kill and his use of a giant hammer made him even deadlier and someone you should never face in combat.

The team's strategist is Kidomaru, and is the smartest and the most analytical member of the four. Kidomaru has a genius level IQ with is a major contribution and perk for the team since he could analyze any situation or battle and figure out a solution or weakness. He loves to toy with his victims and opponents often extending the duration of the fight for opponents he found interesting. Kidomaru has a bow with special arrows that have a special web-like adhesive making them perfect for capturing opponents. His intelligence also made Kidomaru the perfect marksmen making him the team's long-range support. Fascinated by spiders he underwent an operation which gave him a pair of extra hands which allows him to do many things at a time.

Finally there is the femme fatale of the group, Tayuya. Even though she is the only female member she is just as strong as the other three males in the group, and is the most foul-mouthed and overbearing member of the group. Despite her being the youngest of the four, she is considered the second strongest, barely being beaten by Sakon and that is something she never stopped trying to fix. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat but unlike the others of the groups who used physical weapons to cause harm, she is the only one to use sound as a weapon. She had a special flute created and when she played it at different frequencies it would cause pain, knock the opponent unconscious or kill.

He was glad that Bruce had sent someone like Phoenix to help him up. A telekinetic of her calibre will surely help him out and it will help him know on of his future team members. Bruce visited him a few days back gaining a lot of surprise from LA police when he easily infiltrated the base and interrupted their meeting

Bastard

He gave them the news about the group, and by news it means detailed info about sound four. It seems that apart from Batman, Ra's-al-Ghul was also interested in him and the sound four was some kind of test for him. Although he could have taken them out but having a little help from a hot chick doesn't hurt.

Does it?

Hawkeye was looking at the safe house of Sound four. They had done a smart thing by hiding in the plane sight right next to the main city hall. If hadn't for Phoenix he would have been searching for them at different places.

"So how do we take them out?" Phoenix asked

"Well getting inside is no problem, the problem is dealing with those four dick heads in there. From what Batman has told me Tayuya and Kidomaru try to bring you out while Jirobo and Sakon finishes them. We have to take out Kidomaru first, without him they will run out of plans to take us down making it easier for us to defeat them."

Jean grabbed his shoulder causing him to look at her. "Don't puke" she said as she teleported inside the hide out right at top of sound four. Not wasting any chance she blasted all of them with telekinetic blast focussing most of her power at Kidomaru knocking him out instantly. Nodding to Clint they both started attacking the sound four.

Jean immediately went after Tayuya and telekinetically destroys her flute. She then went into a hand to hand fight with her. Tayuya angered at the fact that her weapon was destroyed lashed out at Jean countering her punches and kick easily. Their dance went out for a few minutes before Jean was able to find an opening and punched her in the gut followed but a knee to the face. The cherry to the cake was the mental hurl she projected in her brain which caused her to go to coma.

Sighing she turned around to see Jirobo unconscious with his arm broken lying in the ground while Hawkeye had caught Sakon in an electric net, any movement by him was giving him electric shocks, which were quite powerful in her opinion, and asked him questions.

After interrogation was done they both deposited the thrash at the police headquarters.

"So the team, you in?" Jean asked

"Yeah"

"Welcome to Avengers, Hawkeye"

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Santa Prisca**

After giving the team their share of the bombs, Steve went to work in order to uphold his part of the plan. He would need to be careful as to avoid anyone from seeing or sensing him. He had planted his share of bombs while waiting

While this was happening, Steve heard what the group of villains were saying through M'gann's mental link.

"Did you run into any problems, Lord Kobra?" Sportsmaster questioned.

"There was a problem with Bane and his men, but that will soon be dealt with." Kobra noted.

" _In your dreams Kobra"_ Steve thought "Everyone ready"

"Yes" Robin and Miss Martian replied through the link

"Okay then" Steve said as he took out the detonator

" **BOOM** "

Team made use of the diversion created by the explosion and started taking out Kobra cultists. Steve mentally told the team to take care of everything while he'll go after Kobra and the Hydra experiment.

Steve dashed inside the forest knocking out all the cultists he saw in his face. Due to his enhanced speed he was soon able to catch up with them. With precise aim he threw his shield which hit Kobra at the back of his neck and dropping him unconscious.

The giant turned around to see who the fiend was that has dared to strike his master down but looking at the man he for the first time in many days felt

Fear

For standing infront him was the man that almost destroyed Hydra

Captain America

Now giants weren't that smart, they were more known for their brute strength and like all of his kin he started attacking his foe.

" _This is a test material. No way Hydra could produce such bad results, the formula Kobra made has seemingly taken away all of his mental capabilities thus resulting him in attacking blindly"_ Steve thought as he dodged. He soon got his chance and rain down a number of combos on the giant. Since the brute was one of the first experiments his durability was not that high and Steve was able to beat him easily.

A kick to the jaw saw the giant falling on the ground. Steve causally walked towards the giant after picking it up from the ground. The effects of the drug had somewhat toned down by now and the guy was in lots of pain. Steve checked on his pulse and noticed that it was faint. Knowing that there was still a chance to save the guy, Steve decided to retrieve the medical. From the corner of his eye he saw Hydra reaching for his gun.

Sighing Steve threw his shield with acute aim hitting Kobra in his arms, making him drop his gun.

Kobra glared at Captain as his shifted to that of anger. How dare this mortal strike the god, he and all of his companions who dared to interfere with his plans will feel his wrath.

No one will stand in his way.

No One

But first time to punish his servant who dared lost to such a commoner. He took a small device from his pocket and activated it. The result was instantaneous the giant died a horrible death.

Steve heard the pained cry and his mind went into overdrive. He suddenly found himself standing face to face with Red Skull in his factory where he met him first time. Shaking his head he saw Kobra standing with a bo-staff in his hands.

"You should have learned not to mess with God Captain" he said "now knell before me and I may spare you the pain and torture"

Steve hearing this laughed and replied "You know, the _last time_ I _saw a man_ standing above everybody else and proclaiming himself to be a god, _we ended up disagreeing_ " and dashed forward. Kobra managed to fight Steve but it was very clear that Captain America was far superior than him in every way. He practically toyed with the god and was about to take him down when he was sucked in a mysterious portal.

Sighing, Steve groaned. "Damn, almost him…"

"It was a good shot, though." Kid Flash zipped up to Steve. "You took them both on at once." He noticed the electrocuted Hydra giant lying at a few feet away from them. His body was burned and his face showed signs of agony.

"Yeah…" Steve looked at the others as they approached him. "How did you guys performed?"

"Brilliant!" M'gann smiled.

"They didn't stand a chance." Robin smirked. "We distracted Mammoth while Miss Martian knocked him out while Kid Flash dealt with the goons. It seems that Naruto's training has made him very strong"

"Unfortunately, Sportsmaster ran away when the goings got tough and teleported himself in a weird portal." Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Too bad…" Steve said as his thoughts drifted towards the fact that two people were saved by the mysterious portal. _"It seems that who so ever is behind the scenes do not want to make themselves know"_

"Well we can't get them all." Kid Flash shrugged. It was the lesson Barry had taught him from the beginning

"But we did good work here." Aqualad smiled. "We discovered the disturbance, destroyed the supply of a dangerous new chemical drug, and captured several dangerous criminals. It was a good night's work."

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "You all did pretty good out in the field. So tell me which of you the leader of the group is?"

"Aqualad" Wally, while everyone nodded "because he is the eldest and most trustable among us"

"Exactly, and we especially trust in him and you to explain everything to Batman." Robin smiled.

Steve looked around at all the destruction. "Please, Batman had to expect this if he put me on this team."

No one could argue with that.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Happy Harbour**

The Avengers were sitting around the table. It was late night when Steve returned from Santa Prisca, and all of them discussing the events of the day. Batman was also with them, it seems that he was also interested in knowing how the sidekicks did in their first official mission.

"So in all they did pretty good I guess" Steve said as he finished his story. While everyone was looking grim, in all they were happy how the youngsters had dealt with the situation but the disturbing news was Hydra showing openly that they were back.

"Yes they did" Batman finished with his voice showing no emotion, "Steve seeing that you had most experience fighting against Hydra, who do you think is responsible for those experiments?"

"Bruce, let me tell you one thing first, with Hydra you can never be too sure. It has been 70 years since their supposedly disbandment, it can be any new guy or among the old ones which I fought it should be Zola" Steve answered as his voice displayed enough anger to make everyone tense.

"Who is this Zola?"Peter asked as he continued to sip his drink

"Zola is the first human genetic engineer in history, basing his work on some papers from the Deviants and helped the Nazis during the Second World War" Bruce answered

"He is bad news. I've fought his creations many times during the war. He was devoted to Red Skull wanting him to make God at any price. Some of his experiments give me nightmare even today" Steve answered

"Well that's just great" Wanda said while playing her video game. To many people it would seem that she wasn't paying attention but if looked closely her attention was solely on the meeting. "And what about that portal creating bitch"

"Yeah it seems that she was responsible for Rhino and Herman to break out of Ravencroft" Peter said

"She was also responsible for the sound four to reach LA without any problem. CCTV showed that they also stepped in a portal in Japan just a few days before reaching LA" Clint piped

"I am working on her." Bruce replied "Naruto"

"Yeah"

"A storm is coming"

"I know"

"Then be prepared"

* * *

Karen found Naruto sitting on his bed. His body was tensed and he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. Naruto looked at Karen she was wearing a white nightgown which was so thin that it was showing her bra and panties clearly.

"Just the events which happened today, the portal was something I had seen before" Naruto said as Karen sat on his lap. His arms moved around her waist as he supported her.

"Forget about that, whosoever she was we will take care of her" Karen said as she straddled his lap. She could easily fell his cock hardening, grinning she asked "Are you up for some fun"

"You bet"

 **Smut/ Lemon Scene**

Naruto started kissing Karen as they sat on the large king size bed. Karen forced him down on the bed and straddled him. She found that Naruto was releasing some kind of aura which was really making her horny. Their tongues battle for dominance

"You call that a kiss?"

Jean turned up at the door. She wore a thin and transparent nightgown due to it being close to bedtime and she wore a sexy set of red lingerie underneath it. Naruto thought that something was tingling, but it wasn't his spider sense.

' _Wow,'_ he thought, but he thought that Jean smirked at him and remembered that she could hear his thoughts.

' _Very wow,'_ Jean thought to him with a grin and she shamelessly averted her eyes below Naruto's waist.

' _Hey, Phoenix, my eyes are up here,'_ Naruto told her, and Jean laughed.

' _I know.'_

Karen placed her hands on her hips and stared at Jean. "Oh, you think that you could do better, princess?"

"Watch closely," Jean said with a wink and she guided forward.

She brushed her panties covered bottom against Naruto's crotch and ran her hands down his body. He closed his eyes, and her lips met his with a passionate kiss. The redhead deepened the kiss, and explored his body.

Naruto nervously grinned as Karen and Jean surrounded him with Karen straddling his lap and Jean sitting beside him. Both bond mates had smirks on their faces as they could sense a little bit of fear in their blonde lover.

"What's wrong Naruto; think you won't be able to handle two super powered bond mates at once." Karen teased and Naruto just smirked back at her.

"I can handle anything you two throw at me Karen." Naruto confidently said and Karen's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Is that so, well then how about this." Karen said before grabbing Naruto and sinking her teeth into his neck. Naruto yelped at this as he felt her sharp canines tear into his neck.

The next thing he knew, he felt Karen's body energy beginning to flow into his body; all thanks to the classes he gave her to make her learn the ways to channel her energy. This caused his hormones to begin to go crazy with lust and this new sensation sent chills of pleasure down his spine as he noticed Jean come up behind him and press her large breasts onto his back.

"Did you like that Naruto, well then you'll definitely love this." Jean whispered in his ear before projecting very erotic images of the three of them doing various sexual things which caused him to become extremely horny. Subconsciously Naruto gathered nature energy in very small amounts which caused his muscles to expand.

"Well aren't you just handsome." Karen said and Naruto hungrily licked his lips before crushing his lips to Karen. Karen immediately returned the kiss and her tongue snaked its way into Naruto's mouth and began to fight with Naruto's own lust driven tongue.

While the two of them kissed, Jean hugged Naruto from behind as she ran her smooth hands across his toned muscular chest before making their way down to his stiff, cum-coated manhood. She began stroking him with her hand before he broke the kiss with Karen to push Jean onto her back.

The green-eyed female had just enough time to register this before she felt Naruto begin to finger her clit and Jean moaned at this before she was quickly silenced by Karen who quickly straddled her face with Karen's folds hovering just above her mouth.

Jean in a moment of pure arousal spread Karen's folds and began to finger them. Meanwhile Naruto's fingers wriggled on her clit and he smirked as her muffled moans could be heard clearly from underneath Karen's pussy.

Karen placed her hands on either side of Jean's head and she moaned as Jean dug into her folds with both her tongue and her fingers. Jean also moaned as she felt Naruto's fingers beginning to teasingly trace her folds and in a lustful style, she removed her fingers from Karen's warmth and cupped her breasts.

Jean fondled Karen's ample breasts and squeezed them to make her innards wetter for added flavor. This plan succeeded as she became wetter on the inside and Naruto reached forward to squeeze her plump rear in an attempt to arouse her further.

She moaned as Naruto did so and looked back to see him wink at her. He then went to licking Jean's clit slowly and this only served to drive her lust crazy. He stirred his tongue around the telepath's clit and this influenced her to do the same with Karen.

Jean carefully kneaded Karen's breasts together and squeezed them while licking her pussy. The light brown-eyed woman moaned as Jean licked her folds and played with her tits. She reached down and palmed the green-eyed woman's ample breasts and rubbed them together.

Karen squeezed Jean's large bust and this helped her pussy gain more wetness for Naruto to taste. He greatly appreciated this as he finally spread Jean's folds and his tongue entered her womanhood and began violently licking her pussy causing her to loudly moan in delight.

Jean's tongue squirmed inside Karen's in a similar fashion to Naruto and he licked deeply into her caverns. His tongue savagely attacked her innards and greedily licked her wetness. Naruto's tongue vigorously wagged on Jean's walls and she whimpered.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on Jean's clit and wriggled his tongue inside of her. Karen blushed as Jean's tongue dragged across her innards and tasted her. Karen gripped Jean's nipples and rubbed her fingers on them before beginning to tweak them.

The green-eyed woman whimpered at this and the feeling of Naruto's tongue working itself inside of her core only served to make her even hornier. Naruto wriggled his fingers on Jean's clit as he dragged his tongue inside of her and wiggled his fingers on her clit.

Her tongue licked Karen's insides and the moans from both ladies from the pleasure they felt was sweet music to Naruto's ears. Not long afterwards, Karen and Jean reached their peak and moaned loudly as their released drained out of them. Jean licked up Karen's fluids and Naruto did likewise to Jean.

Karen and Jean panted as Naruto enjoyed the taste of the fluids and he lay back against the headboard. He finished licking his lips and Karen got off Jean as both bond mates looked back at Naruto and licked their lips simultaneously as they crawled up to him before gripping his cock.

Karen started to stroke the top of it while Jean gripped the middle of it. Naruto moaned at their soft touch as the two super powered bond mates stroked Naruto's length as he sat completely still and Jean began to bounce his balls in her palm.

Naruto smiled at this while Karen brushed her tongue over the head of his manhood and he shivered from how warm her tongue felt. Jean slowly trailed her own tongue down Naruto's shaft and Karen jerked off the top of the blonde sage's length.

The bond mates both licked and stroke their respective sides of Naruto's member while he let small groans escape from his lips. Karen licked the spot of Naruto's cock where his foreskin began to emerge with Jean doing the very same thing shortly afterwards, and the blonde male moaned in result.

Then, Karen placed her mouth on the head of Naruto's erection and sucked on it. The blonde male winced with pleasure from how warm Karen's mouth felt as Jean moved on to lick the centre of his hardened shaft.

Naruto moaned as both bond mates worked over his cock before Karen let go of his length and cupped her breasts while Jean did likewise. He eyed them with interest as they both brought their sizeable mounds to his length and enclosed it between cleavages.

Naruto felt his heart race rapidly as he groaned in joy and his two companions smirked in satisfaction at his pleased face. Karen and Jean proceeded to massage their mounds on Naruto's manhood and he held still for a while before he began doing small thrusts into the cleavages.

The bond mates rubbed their hardened nipples on the muscular veins located right underneath the head of his manhood as the rest of their sizeable breasts enveloped his whole hilt. Karen smirked at Naruto's face as she began licking the head of his member along with Jean; their tongues brushing against each other at times.

Naruto smiled as the mounds stroked his manhood and Jean purred at him while she rubbed her breasts together on his length. The two sets of breasts heaved on the blonde's sage's cock as he thrust his length between them and he moaned at the massive softness of the orbs.

Karen decided to shake things up a little by twirling her tongue around the head of his member along with sucking it. Naruto groaned again at how hot Karen's mouth felt on his length as he thrust his crotch upward into both mounds while Karen sucked him off.

Jean took to licking Naruto's shaft while she used her breasts to jerk him off in the process and he groaned at the same reason he did for Karen's tongue. The busty snake temptress rubbed her breasts together on Naruto's length against Jean's while enjoying the taste of his semen-coated manhood.

Naruto gripped the bed as he closed his eyes and pounded his manhood through the orbs encased around it. The hard nipples rubbed on his shaft as the rest of the mounds massaged his length while the two bond mates savoured its taste; Karen being the one who got a better tasting point of it.

Jean and Karen stroked their respective mounds on Naruto's manhood and both women were quite pleased with how hard he felt as they smothered his length. Jean slowly licked Naruto's shaft and soaked it entirely with saliva before blowing on it, causing the head of his member to twitch inside Karen's mouth.

Naruto shuddered at this and this alerted the two super powered females at what would happen not long afterwards. Karen swirled her tongue around Naruto's cock as it thrust carefully into her mouth and she rubbed her large mounds on the blonde sage's manhood alongside Jean

Jean slowly brushed her tongue in an upward direction while her breasts heaved on Naruto's length and Karen's tongue kept tapping the head of her new lover's length. Naruto gritted his teeth together sharply as the head of his cock felt like it was about burst as Karen and Jean squeezed their breasts together on his length.

Naruto groaned before finally letting his cock unleash a wave of semen into Karen's mouth and she swallowed most of it before opening her mouth, allowing whatever amount of cum she hadn't swallowed to trail down the blonde's male manhood as his cum trailed down his cock.

Jean and Karen took the opportunity to lick the semen streaming down Naruto's manhood as and there was enough to split between them. Karen noticed some of Naruto's semen on Jean tongue and pressed her lips on her fellow bond mates.

The two bond mates had their tongues explore each other mouth as they brushed their breasts together once more; despite being aware of the fact Naruto's cock was still between their busts making him shiver in delight as the mounds pressed on his drenched manhood.

Naruto watched the show intently as Karen and Jean tongues cleaned his cock of the semen it had and the two separated lips before Karen pounced on him and straddled him.

Naruto lustfully growled at her and Karen smirked before she sat on his cock taking it into her body, Naruto held onto Karen's waist and started to pump his erection into her core with beastly speed and power. Karen began to roll her hips forth and kept her hands on Naruto's chest as she rode him and her large breasts bounced in response to their synced movements.

Naruto savagely pounded his cock into Karen's warm and tight entrance. He moaned as her walls grinded his erection and he moved his hands to hold onto her rear. Karen's ass smacked on Naruto's crotch and he watched as her breasts heaved.

Karen's lust went high from the merciless pounding she was taking as Naruto rammed his length into her body and her ample mounds bounced high. Naruto moaned with Karen as his member collided into her pussy and pummelled into her warmth deeply.

Blue eyes with a tint of orange pigmentation lustfully stared into ecstasy-crazed light blue ones, as Naruto pounded into Karen and held onto her rear. The blonde-haired Sage moaned as Karen's rode him and his stiffness rumbled her innards and she worked her hips in order to grind the member inside of her.

Naruto's member wildly hit Karen's walls and he sat up to press his face against her bouncing breasts. He pressed his lips on her hardened bud and suckled it feverishly. She held onto him tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders causing him to moan in masochistic pleasure.

He removed one hand from behind Karen and cupped the breast he suckled. He caressed it and pressed his lips against it. Karen shook her waist on top and hissed lustfully as Naruto plunged himself into her wetness while Jean sat back and enjoyed the show.

Sweat poured down Naruto and Karen's temples as they worked their hips together. Karen took her hand off Naruto's shoulders and held his head against her breast. Karen moaned as Naruto heavily slammed his cock into her caverns and her walls were sharply crashed into.

Naruto kneaded Karen's breast and used his other hand to squeeze her ass as it hit his lap. Naruto pumped his length up into Karen's pussy and he moaned at the tight feeling his cock was surrounded with. Soon, Naruto and Karen pressed their lips together and kissed out of lustful passion.

Their tongues entered each other's mouths and violently fought; Naruto's tongue being the most aggressive of the two. Karen ran her hand through Naruto's hair and they moaned into each other's mouths as the lust they felt for each other only grew with each passing second.

He thundered his hips forward and sent his cock flying into Karen's innards. He released her ass and finally placed his hand on her other breast. Naruto fondled both mounds and he noticed Karen's innards grew tighter as a result.

Soon enough, the couple felt themselves ready to come and their lips didn't separate for a second. Naruto squeezed Karen's breasts a final time before her walls coiled around his cock and squeezed it tightly enough to milk his cock of his essence.

Naruto's seed flew out of his cock and instantly found its way into Karen's womb. The pair kept their lips together and moaned before finally separating their lips and Karen collapsed backwards onto the bed as she caught her breath before Jean moved forward.

Jean straddled Naruto before she turned around and spread her legs apart. She looked back at him and smiled before she lowered herself onto his manhood and began rolling her hips.

Naruto commenced with a marathon of inhuman thrusts that flew into Jean's womanhood and her ample breasts began to heave from the strong impacts into her warmth. His length sharply rubbed against Jean's walls as she bucked her hips and rode him.

He wasn't the least bit surprised that Jean's pussy felt as tight as it was while he shot his cock into her with inhuman speed and animalistic force and her walls grinded it in return. Jean's hands reached back and planted them on the bed for more balance.

Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Jean's womanhood, the male blonde's cock soared into Jean's pussy and she worked her hips together with his. Both moaned loudly and Naruto held onto Jean's small waist.

Naruto and Jean moaned loudly as their correspondent movements served to please both of their lower parts. Jean held onto the bed as strongly as she could while Naruto's erection jetted into her warmth and his manhood crashed into her walls.

Her ample breasts jiggled high into the air from Naruto's heavy impacts and she moaned loudly with him. Naruto never imagined that little bit of sage mode influenced sex would be this good and it gave him a sense of pride knowing that he was literally screwing these two insatiable bond mates lights out.

Naruto's crotch smacked heavy against Jean's plump ass and she slightly leaned back. The blonde's hands snaked up her waist until they reached her breasts and held them. This gave Jean a second reason to moan as loudly as she did while Naruto began squeezing her mounds.

He rubbed the bouncing orbs together and Jean looked back at him. Naruto looked back up at Jean as her eyes were totally glazed over with mind-numbing pleasure and her tongue hung from her mouth in a fit of wild lust and she smiled back at him before he sat up and kissed Jean.

Blue eyes gazed into equally green circular-patterned ones as the two deeply kissed and their tongues wildly battled inside of their mouths. Jean reached back and started stroking Naruto's cheek lovingly as he pummeled into her core.

Naruto tweaked Jean's tits and pulled them down as he thrust deeply into her warmth. Her womanhood grew tighter on his cock as he pounded it into the depths of her entrance and he continued to grope and pinch her nipples and she whimpered at this.

He played with the hard buds and twirled his thumbs around them. The two licked each other's tongues and Jean worked her waist on his erection. He slammed it into Jean's wetness and both of them sweated heavily.

The busty bond mates bucked her hips in complete tandem with Naruto's beastly thrusts as his swollen erection crashed into her walls and they milked it. They later broke their kiss to lick each other's tongues and Naruto rubbed Jean's breasts.

The pleasure she gained from her lover's manhood made her orgasm come closer as he pummelled his erection into her walls. He played with Jean's breasts as her eyes squeezed shut in total bliss and he lay on his back again. Jean landed on him and continued to work her hips in an opposing direction as his cock pumped into her walls and they got ready to squeeze him dry.

Before they knew it, Jean's womanhood tightened around Naruto's hilt and pulled on it strongly enough for his seeds to fly into her womb. Jean's eyes watered in pleasure as she felt herself being filled up and Naruto gritted his teeth as his release sprayed from Jean's entrance.

Naruto and Jean panted as their release poured out of her entrance down his length and onto the bed before Jean lifted herself off of him and rested next to Karen. Karen chuckled at the pleased look on Jean's face before she looked to Naruto and smirked at the feral blonde who licked his lips.

A few seconds later Karen was being banged once again by the lust-crazed shinobi as she had her hands on the wall while Naruto thrust into her warmth from behind while he held onto her plump ass.

Karen moaned as he savagely thrust into her and her body rocked back and forth from his strong thrusts which made her breasts bob and jiggle about. Karen squeezed her eyes shut as the blonde sage pounded his stiffness into her body and held onto her small waist.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he wildly slammed his cock into Karen's body and it rubbed against her hot, slick walls and his balls slapped against her plump ass with each thrust. She moaned as the pleasure spread through her body and she pressed herself against the wall making her breasts flatten against it.

The blue-eyed male's crotch hit Karen's rear rapidly and he moaned with her as his manhood strongly pummelled into her. Karen kept herself pressed against the wall as she rutted her hips backwards and this allowed her pussy to grind his length.

Suddenly, without saying a thing, Naruto lifted Karen's leg off the ground and held it up in the air. He held onto her inner thigh and restarted his thrusts into her and Karen's moans grew even louder as she could feel Naruto's cock reaching deeper than before.

Karen reached back with her arm that was closest to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Now in a standing version of the spoon position, she moaned as Naruto kept her leg in the air and rumbled his throbbing length into her scorching core.

His manhood thundered into her warmth and her walls grinded him. Naruto reached forth and seized Karen's free breast. He fondled and squeezed it and she grew tighter on his cock as a result. Karen moaned at his cock hitting so deeply into her womb and Naruto lustfully smothered his lips against hers.

Naruto and Karen blissfully closed eyes as they kissed and worked their legs together. He sank his fingers into the mound and squeezed it vigorously. Karen moaned into the kiss and her leg that remained planted on the floor quaked with lust from the pleasure she was experiencing.

With help from Naruto, Karen was able to buck her hip and grind the erection hitting her deeply. Naruto's hand groped Karen's glorious leg and he moaned into Karen's mouth once again as both lovers reached her end and her warmth coiled around him causing it to fill her with his seed once again.

Karen's eyes rolled into the back of her head as their release poured out of her womanhood and onto the floor. Naruto and Karen separated lips to pant as the former set the lovely woman's leg on the floor before her legs gave out on her and she collapsed in a pleasure-drunken heap onto the floor.

Naruto grinned at Karen being out of it before he turned his attention back to the still-coherent Jean and he licked his lips before moving in for the kill on the illusion mistress. Naruto climbed on top of her before entering her once again and beginning to thrust.

Naruto thrust his length into Jean's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips on instinct. Naruto palmed Jean's breasts once again and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed.

Naruto slammed his manhood into Jean's hot core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt coursing through her body from Naruto's inhuman thrusts that rumbled her innards.

Jean let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that grinded him with each thrust. The busty telepath whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together once again.

Naruto and Jean licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Jean bucked her hips to match with Naruto's thrusts as best as she could as he rammed his member into her warmth.

Naruto and Jean tongues did battle once again as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Naruto rubbed Jean's large breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding.

Jean moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her blonde-haired lover continued to pleasure her. Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Jean's tightening womanhood.

Jean planted her lips on Naruto's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey. Naruto moaned as he pounded his length deeply into her tight walls and she howled at her lover's cock stretching her out as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements.

Jean moaned as Naruto's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jean carried on with nibbling Naruto's neck and he moaned as he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Naruto sent his hips jetting forth into Jean's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the green-eyed woman's core. Jean's body trembled with ecstasy as she collapsed underneath Naruto and passed out from the pleasure.

 **Smut/Lemon End**

Wanda could hardly believe at what she just saw. The boys she had slept with never really had so much stamina. Come to think of it their penis were also short as compared to his. She could already fell how wet her panties were

" _I really need a cold shower"_

* * *

 **Well that's for now guys. Hope you all like it. Now you all know what to do i.e**

 **FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW!**

 **P.s: If anyone interested in being beta pl message me an please review. It fells nice to be appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9: Wonder Star

**Yo guys it is Vigilante 14 with a brand new chapter. So without further ado**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Wonder Star**

* * *

Wally yawned as he approached the bookstore his Robin sent him to in search of a book on alternate dimensions and the demons in them. There was a title he couldn't pronounce, but that was the gist of what the book would contain. The reason Robin wanted the book was to get a better idea of what sort of dimension his brother but not in blood i.e. Wally came from. From his memories they knew that he came from a dimension where humanity managed to advance more in the biological sense than the technological.

The _bijuu_ which Naruto used to contained was actually a powerful force of nature with the title of Kyuubi no Kitsune from the natives of elemental nations. From what Rob has found about kitsune is that in Japanese folklore kitsune can have up to nine tails, depending on its age, wisdom and power. The only way to kill a kitsune is to cut off all of its tails, as it is said that one of the tails is its main tail and the source of all its power. Not knowing which tail is the main one, one would have to cut off all its tails to kill it. One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes white or gold.

A kitsune is a shape shifter, and usually when it reaches the age of 100 years, it learns the ability to take on a human form. Thus, they have to be a fox for a hundred years before it can shape shift from a fox to a human and back again. It is also said that a kitsune can duplicate other human beings, in other words shape shift into the look-a-likes of different people.  
Kitsune can be either male or female, and usually take the form of young Japanese girls, beautiful women and older men.  
Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities.

There are two common classifications of kitsune. The zenko are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. On the other hand, the yako tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Local traditions add further types. For example, a ninko is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses them. Another tradition classifies kitsune into one of thirteen types defined by which supernatural abilities the kitsune possesses. Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. These kyuubi no kitsune gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world. Other tales attribute them infinite wisdom.

There are thirteen different kinds of Kitsune, each with a corresponding element, listed as follows: Heaven (or Celestial or Prime), Void (or Dark), Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound. One of the most important things to a Kitsune is freedom. They do not fare well to being locked away, and do not like to be forced to do something they don't want to. Doing something like that would be likely to get you killed if they are freed. Kitsune love playing tricks. They like to take things and hide them from people, or do just about anything else to piss someone off.

Kitsune's have things called Kitsune balls, or star balls, which is a small white-gold ball that is a Kitsune's most prized possession, since it is almost like their life force in a ball. If you get your hands on a Kitsune's star ball, you would have the ability to control the Kitsune, and make it do your bidding. However, Kitsune hate being stripped of their freedom, and when the Kitsune gets its star ball back, there will be serious repercussions for you to deal with.

In some stories, kitsune have difficulty hiding their tails when they take human form; looking for the tail, perhaps when the fox gets drunk or careless, is a common method of discerning the creature's true nature. Variants on the theme have the kitsune retain other fox like traits, such as a coating of fine hair, a fox-shaped shadow, or a reflection that shows its true form. Kitsune-gao or fox-faced refers to human females who have a narrow face with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. Traditionally, this facial structure is considered attractive, and some tales ascribe it to foxes in human form. Kitsune have a fear and hatred of dogs even while in human form, and some become so rattled by the presence of dogs that they revert to the shape of a fox and flee. A particularly devout individual may be able to see through a fox's disguise automatically. One folk story illustrating these imperfections in the kitsune's human shape concerns Koan, a historical person credited with wisdom and magical powers of divination. According to the story, he was staying at the home of one of his devotees when he scalded his foot entering a bath because the water had been drawn too hot. Then, 'in his pain, he ran out of the bathroom naked. When the people of the household saw him, they were astonished to see that Koan had fur covering much of his body, along with a fox's tail. Then Koan transformed in front of them, becoming an elderly fox and running away.'

Other supernatural abilities commonly attributed to the kitsune include possession, mouths or tails that generate fire or lightning, wilful manifestation in the dreams of others, flight, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. Some tales speak of kitsune with even greater powers, able to bend time and space, drive people mad, or take fantastic shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. Other kitsune have characteristics reminiscent of vampires or succubus and feed on the life or spirit of human beings, generally through sexual contact.

Wally entered the shop called _Dark Knight Readers_ , opened obviously by someone who supported the 'Batman Family' as the others in the cape community called the masked heroes of Gotham City.

As he entered the practically empty store, Wally nodded to the clerk, a piercing covered teen that looked rather bored while scratching his nose, and veered towards the section labelled 'Alternate Realities and Different Dimensions'.

That sounded promising.

However, the second he entered the isle he was pleasantly surprised as he found that he wasn't the only shopper. The other browser was a raven-haired girl around his age, wearing a black tank top that did nothing to hide her impressive bust and silver bracers covering her wrists. Tight black pants protected her very shapely legs and a silver belt hung around her waist. Her pants were tucked into equally dark heeled boots. Arching a brow in interest, Wally walked closer and looked at the cover of her book.

' _Historically Accurate Records for Dimension Hoppers' there's actually a book out there for-oh. Written and published by Dr. Kent Fate...Seriously? The league allowed it to get published?_ The blonde thought in confusion. The girl clearing her throat broke him from the thoughts.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing as her looked at her. It was then he realized two things: The first being that this girl was drop dead gorgeous and the second was that while he knew that he was reading the title of the book, it could be seen as him staring at her chest.

 _Oh...Shit,_ Wally thought as he fought the urge to run away screaming. Thinking quickly, the red head said the first appropriate thing that popped into his head, "That's an interesting choice of literature you have."

"Really, I couldn't tell," she replied in tone that labelled him as an idiot for saying that.

Wally shook his head, "No, I mean, uh, the fact that you're reading a book for people from different realities is interesting. Makes one wonder..."

"Wonder what?" the girl asked defensively. She was scrutinizing him with her gaze, looking for any hint of him being a threat. Unknown to the blonde she was giving him the same once over he gave her. Ever since Naruto has been training him he has gained more muscles but not in a bulky kind of way, his muscles were like a sprinter helping him with his running. With his red hair and lean built

"Uh...W-Wonder if she's studying for a philosophy class or-or a history class!" he quickly covered while mentally patting himself on the back. Couldn't drive her off with the thought that she would read it because-

"Or I might actually be a dimensional traveller trying to blend in," the girl said with a small smirk. Wally straightened and tensed as he looked around for an exit in the worst-case scenario.

"But that'd be stupid, wouldn't it?" she replied with a shrug before closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. She turned and smiled at him, holding a hand out, "Cassandra Sandsmark you can call me Cassie"

Smiling back and relaxing, Wally took her hand and shook it, "Wallace Rudolph West but people usually call me Wally". Unknown to them Cassie was quite shocked to hear this but was able to school her expression so as to not cause any suspicions.

Cassie wasn't sure of what to say after he said his name a part of her wanted to hug him but another part of her was afraid of the consequences and thus a long silence overcame them before Wally asked, "You wanna get some coffee or something?"

"Uh...Sure?" replied the raven-haired girl in uncertainty. She was rewarded with a beaming smile from the red head.

"Sweet," he replied before holding a book that he grabbed up, "Let me just check this out and we'll go."

Cassie froze as she caught the title of the book he had: _Demons, Dimensions, and Dust; A Record of the Known Multiverse_ by Dr. Kent Fate.

Her blue eyes focused on the back of the blonde's head while he checked out, making short conversation with the teen at the counter. As far as she remembered Wally in her youth never really believed in magic and all the stuff so why was he issuing a book on Demons? She had to find out a lot about him if she needed help.

* * *

Born on Earth-2 Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark is the second person to be called Wonder Girl; the first being Donna Troy and the third person to take the mantle of Wonder Woman; the first being Diana of Themyscira who left the position due to her death during the Luthor war and the second being Donna Troy who left the role when she ascended as the queen of Amazons. Since Cassie is the daughter of Dr. Helena Sandsmark and the Greek god Zeus she got various powers from her father like Atmokinesis, superhuman strength, superhuman durability. Her mother often used to joke how she used to blow up a storm when she was small. Her childhood wasn't so good as Cassie had a hard time controlling her powers.

Even without her power, Cassie was a problem child, and frequently had to change schools. Throughout her teens, she attended Holliday School for Girls, Brewer High School, Dennis Peterson High School, Gateway City High School, and eventually the Saint Elias School for Girls.

Cassie spent most of her time at her mother's work at the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities, where she had a penchant for getting into trouble. She quickly befriended her mother's new employee, Wonder Woman, and was eager to help her. During a fight with a Doomsday clone and another battle with Decay, she created a costume to help Wonder Woman, much to her mother's horror. Cassie later had the opportunity to ask Zeus for a boon, and requested for magical armour that could help her to fight alongside Diana. Zeus granted her request, and gave her a armour which increased her strength to near Superboy's level but gave Dr. Sandsmark the ability to deactivate the armour as well as her powers.

Dr. Sandsmark, however, reluctantly accepted her daughter's wish to be a super heroine and rarely if ever uses the ability to take away her powers. She was then send to the amazons to train.

After returning back she formed the teen titans alongside Wally West and Dick Grayson. Years passed by as the Titans fought bad guys. They were like a family and they stayed together after the original justice league died during the Luthor war. The Titans alongside Powergirl and Batwoman later formed the Justice League.

While walking towards the café Cassie's thoughts drifted towards the Darksied war and how she had almost died when suddenly someone sucked her in a weird portal and threw her in this dimension.

It has been two days since she got in this Earth.

Maybe she will be able to get some answers today.

* * *

Wally and Cassie walked away from the coffee shop, with Wally drinking a solid black cup and Cassie enjoying a nice latte. The two had spoken about their families, Wally about his mom, dad, uncle Barry, aunt Iris and brother figure Naruto while Cassie about her mother and her sister figure

The red head learned that Cassie enjoyed playing sports and idolized her sister. She wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps, but wouldn't go into detail about what that meant when he asked. It didn't deter him though. Her dodging of the question peaked his curiosity and he planned on finding out, but not through shifty ways like that hero The Question would.

In turn, Wally's own responses peaked Cassie's curiosity. She had learned that he planned on studying further and becoming a scientist. From what she remembered Wally was great in science in her dimension as well and was the third holder of the mantle of Flash after the second flash retired.

They were currently walking down the street, just continuing their conversation when Cassie felt a tingle in the back of her head. A feeling she learned to dread over time and looked apologetically at the teenage boy that was still chatting away about his friend Richard. She liked the red head, and felt bad about the things that were going to happen next.

You see all these years of being a hero has given Cassie some type foreboding senses which tell her if something bad is going to happen.

Hence, why she suddenly pushed him through a glass window to avoid the blast of energy that was aimed at her.

Wally dropped the book he was carrying and his coffee as he flew through the glass. The last thing he thought before impacting with the ground was: _Damn, Cassie's strong!_

Cassie rolled out of the way of a follow up blast and glared at the woman with skin as black as coal. She reeked of death; her soulless eyes caused Cassie to falter for a moment showing her the view of hell where all the evil beings were being punished. The woman seeing that Cassie was in a trance laughed evilly, her ruby red lips pulled back in a smile and her long raven locks flowed behind her with power. She channelled some energy that encased her tantalizing red dress that clung to her hourglass figure, her pupil-less eyes locked on the shorter blonde-haired girl and rushed to kill her.

Before she was able to damage Cassie, a lightning engulfed her. For the spectators it would seem that someone has hurled lightning on the black villain but in reality Wally was running around her and was delivering punches at supersonic pace. The last punch sends the lady through a store giving Wally to take all the nearby people to safe locations

Cassie who meanwhile came out of her trance was able to see Wally saving people. Silently thanking him she bit her thumb and swiped the blood on the ancient rune on her shoulder and the result was that in a blink of an eye she was in her armour.

" _So in this dimension Wally becomes Kid Flash too. I can get help from him but first I need to put that bitch down"_

And with that she rushed to attack the angel sort of thing. She gave her a solid punch in the jaw followed series of fast punches all over her body. Not wanting to lose her momentum she grabbed hold of her and threw her towards Wally's direction that was busy generating kinetic energy in his fist. As soon as she reached in his area of contact Wally hit with a punch with force to knock out almost any one. The result of the collision was a loud explosion which utterly destroyed the neighbourhood.

After the smoke settled Cassie ran up to Wally. She saw that his hands were burnt badly and his clothes were torn slightly.

"What happened?" Cassie asked as she tended Wally's wound

"The lady decided to put some kind of barrier but even before I could punch someone appeared, lightning was surrounding his palm and he tore through the barrier like it was paper. The attack hit the lady and she blasted into smithereens. The guy then disappeared into nothing" Wally said as he dusted himself up

Before he could ask question he noticed someone in the shadows.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows alongside his trusted sidekicks Robin and Bat girl. He had arrived long ago but stopped to see who this new girl was

"It's a long, _long_ story," Cassie replied with a frown as she looked at the Caped Crusader, "So can we go somewhere else or are we going to stand here all day?"

From the shadows emerged Robin, with a grin on the young sidekick's face he looked at the older were-fox and asked, "Well...Are you keeping her a secret from us, Kid Mouth? Anything we should be worried about?"

"Why should you care, Bird Boy?" Kid Flash shot back in annoyance before waving at the Dark Knight, "Hey Batman, what's up?"

"What happened?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing behind the cowl as he stared at the new girl.

Seeing that the Dark Knight wasn't in the mood for his antics, Kid Flash pointed at Cassie and said, "Technically, it's her fault. So ask her"

Batman's attention shifted to the gob smacked Cassie, who used a backhanded slap on Kid Flash's pointing arm with a growl, " _I_ didn't do anything! Dark Angel attacked _us_!"

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one that pushed me through the window," Kid Flash shot back as he rubbed his arm, "Damn girl, that actually hurt! What do you bench, three-fifty?"

"Who are you?" Batman insisted, getting the bickering teenagers' attention back on him, "And who is 'Dark Angel'?"

"I guess since _you're_ here, I shouldn't try to lie," Cassie replied with a frown before standing proudly, "I'm Cassandra Sandsmark, proud warrior of Themyscira and youngest daughter of Queen Hippolyta although adopted. In real I am the demigod daughter of Zeus and my mom Helen Sandsmark"

 _That_ statement certainly got some raised eyebrows from the males around her. Batman thought over the possibility of such thing, but without Diana's input, he couldn't draw a solid conclusion. It didn't help that she did look a lot like amazons. Same facial build and eye colour. She also had the same 'don't think I won't kick your ass' attitude that Diana has occasionally when they would disagree on something. It was those arguments he tended to walk away with a silent thought of _Thank God I'm still alive and in one piece_. Granted, they hadn't had an argument like that for a few years, but still.

"...Since when has Wonder Woman been an older sister?" Robin asked after a moment of staring at the girl. This time it was Cassie who looked shocked before she sighed and held her head.

"Great, another one of _those_ dimensions," she grumbled to herself, though it was heard by the Dark Knight and Kid Flash. She looked at Batman and said, "I'll tell you everything I can, but not here. And not to _these two_ "

With the pretty older girl pointing at him, Robin looked put out, "What's wrong with telling me? Am I gonna be concerted from the reveal?"

"Yeah what's wrong with me" Wally said

"I trust him but not you guys" she replied as she walked beside Batman to the nearest Zeta beam

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen of the new hideout of Avengers which was conveniently a floor below the hide out of Young Justice one. The hideouts were same to same; the only difference was the security as the Avengers hideout had more security thanks to Parker and Starr industries. Watching as Jean tried to make cookies for the group of them. "You know you can just buy cookies from the grocery store right?" he pointed out.

The point is Jean never really tried her hands in cooking before this and he was not sure if the Kitchen would be able to withstand her

"Now leave it at that temperature this time and pay attention."

"I do pay attention Blondie"

"Running off to see Clint and Karen's performance in the Danger room again and again doesn't show that you are paying attention Jean." Naruto said as he set a timer before leaving the confines of her kitchen as she began to clean up from the prep work. He ran his fingers through his hair and began thinking about the Danger Room. Karen and Peter have asked some of their top scientist to make it for them. Basically it was a training room in which people face real life experiences according to level status.

Naruto stood at the control room when Steve walked in, "Hey Naruto what are you doing"

"Not much of anything...what brings you over here?"

"Well, Jean burnt her baking so the whole place smells awful"

"I told her to pay attention..."

"Whatever. Anyway, we're expecting a call from League so call up everyone"

"Oh the joys of conference calling. Come on guys you heard the cap the league wants to talk let's not waste their time"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

* * *

"Afternoon." Greeted a voice from the computer screen as the team gathered around it, uniformed and ready.

"What's up Supes?" Clint chuckled, only to be elbowed harshly by Karen who stood at his side.

"Report," Superman said simply, causing Naruto to pipe up.

"Three raids were done at the supposedly Hydra facilities. The Data gathered was uploaded at League systems. Man Supes it was worse than we expected, each lab was controlled by a guy name Doctor Snake, and I won't be afraid to say that the snake guy is this world's Orochimaru. There were many files on Immortality and power enhancement. In short that guy was given the task to somehow create a super serum formula as strong as Erskine. We searched everything along and well at the moment we are at a dead end"

"Good if that's the case then I have a mission for all of you," he paused for a moment as a map came into view on the screen. "We have gotten word that an alien life form has crashed in this region of eastern Africa. I'll send you all the co-ordinates. We need you to go and scope out the situation. It's not considered to be dangerous, simply apprehend it."

"Boring courier service, couldn't the sidekicks go down?" Wanda droned.

"We don't think that they would be able to handle this situation, from what we've gathered there was a slave trade ship passing through the quadrant on its way to the next hand off, we were set to interfere and complete a rescue mission but it was botched quickly, they caught on and changed course. Either way, one managed to escape and we tracked her as far as we could before she landed."

"It's a her?" Clint squawked, "Sweet, damsel in distress! Alright!"

"Babysitting..." Naruto glared before the screen went blank and Superman was gone, leaving them with the last known location of the girl. "Well let's get this over with." He said, looking to Steve who was already looking over the map and waving him over, wanting help about how to split up to cover the area.

"Naruto, we'll start here near the closest village, we'll make that our meeting place. From there I want Jean and Hawkeye to go south, follow the rivers and see if you find anything. Karen and I will go to the north. Wanda you take the east then make a perimeter for any signs of her. Naruto, take the west. Let's make this a quick one people." Once in agreement they made sure they had the supplied needed and boarded their ship which was the newest model of Quinjet. It should be noted that the last one couldn't actually handle Naruto's awesome skill. Most leaguers after seeing the clip of Naruto's driving agreed to the fact that although Naruto was a devil in driving the jet he should only drive it when there is no other option.

As they took their respective seats in the jet, Steve was quite shocked as he saw Jean bringing extra clothes on the ship. "Umm, we aren't going on a vacation, what are those for?"

"She's an escaped slave girl, chances are she's going to need something clean to wear when we find her. So I'm being prepared." She said with a huff as she walked past the guys and took her seat in the pilot's position.

The trip itself wasn't all too eventful and upon landing Naruto set off in his direction without another word to anyone. He was glad to have the time to himself, sauntering through the jungle. It was a bit of a pain to go through the forest like vegetation but at least it wasn't the desert. Taking to the trees the blonde shinobi kept up his search, letting his mind fall to ease as he soared through the trees.

* * *

The rest of the group was off in their set directions and Jean was walking along side Clint with a worried expression on her face. "Clint, have you noticed Steve acting a little...funny lately?"

"You mean brooding, quiet, and avoiding everyone?" Clint replied nonchalantly

"Yeah, I mean it's just not him. I haven't heard the guy laugh in what seems like ages." Jean said

"Yes because who wouldn't miss that evil laugh he's got going." Clint replied dryly. It has been only a few days since he joined and he didn't knew much about Steve so he wasn't to sure about what Jean was saying

"Clint please, be serious. I was there when he woke up and he hasn't shown this behaviour till Isla Prisca" Jean scolded

"What? He's just taking after his age I guess...but now you mention it, Steve is acting a bit like Bruce. Maybe when we get back Naruto and I can get him out of his funk."

* * *

Steve had been searching for the better part for five hours, having stopped for something to eat and drink, thank goodness for rations in his belt. As the sky grew dark he tried to get in touch with his group but the radio signal kept cutting out. "Great..." he whispered in a hiss as he tried to figure out what to do next. He didn't mind working in the dark but he didn't want to have to listen to the whining about how he wasn't communicating properly when the others found him. Either way there wasn't really a viable option at the moment so he felt he might as well keep going.

As he came to a small clearing he noticed a soft glowing green light in the distance. "Well that's certainly not natural," he whispered aloud as he carefully approached.

That's when it all changed. At first he just saw a small figure sitting there in front of a green tinted fire being it by what seemed like energy radiating from her hands. Long auburn hair flowed over her shoulder to pool like scarlet satin around her. Her skin was an odd tint but she had a warmth to her that he didn't recognize in anyone else. Then her eyes, the moment they locked with his he was lost. The greenest, most pure orbs he'd ever seen in his entire life, he was sure anyone would agree. The eighteen year old was careful though, this was an alien they were talking about. He wasn't sure what she was capable of. He approached slowly, extending his hands to show her he meant no harm, but she didn't move, she didn't even blink.

"It's ok, my name is Steve. I'm here to help." As he came closer he heard a primal growl come from her and she backed away from him, curling against the trunk of a tree that she had found refuge by. "No it's okay..."

"Rutha da kak mar kar fec!" she was shouting at him in what seemed to be her native language, but she didn't make any violent motions towards him. Instead he heard a whimper and his eyes moved to her side. She was bleeding from a wound and using her clothing to try and stop it. He could see the lacerations all over her ankles and wrists from what he was sure were injuries left over from the bindings they would have had her in.

"You're hurt..." he whispered, scoffing at himself for pointing out the obvious. Reaching into his belt slowly he pulled out a piece of gauze and some bandages to help wrap her. "See? I just want to help." He whispered gently, finally coming to sit next to her. She seemed to relax as he dabbed at the wound. She whimpered in pain but he cooed softly to her, wrapping the bandaged around her mid section to keep the gauze in place and give some support to her aching muscles. "There s-mph!" he didn't get the chance to speak as he soon found her lips on his.

She was kissing him! One minute she growls because he's coming close and the next she's in a lip lock with him. He gasped as she released him and he heard her speak in a soft, almost angelic voice, "Thank you...for helping to heal my wound."

"Uh..."

"The people of my planet can learn any language instantaneously through skin contact." She explained, nearly reading his mind as he tried to find the right words to reply.

"Uh, right well that's good to know. I'm Steve, a member of the Avengers. We were sent to find and rescue you, Miss" He explained.

"I thank you for rescuing me, I am...very confused on what I am to do."

"How so?"

"I have...nowhere to go." He watched as the emotions started to get the best of her and she curled up tighter, whimpering as she stretched her wounds.

Placing a hand on her back he got her to ease up and felt her slowly relax under his touch. "It's ok, that's what we're here for. Look we know you escaped...and I...we won't let you get captured again."

"But why, why do you wish to help me?" she asked.

"Because, no one deserves to be a slave." He replied

"Being a slave is the least of my worries..." she trailed off, looking away from him.

Steve was confused at the moment but didn't want to force the subject as she seemed distressed over it. "Look, if you don't mind me carrying you, I need to start back in the direction of the village. We can get your wounds cleaned and some fresh clothes." He took in what she wearing currently; it was quite exposing to say at least, it was good that no one was here or else they would have seen him losing some of his composure. She was barely covered; his bandage work covered more of her form. She was in tiny little white shorts that barely covered and a tube top. She let him pick her up as they started back to the village, putting out the fire before leaving. "So..." he said, looking down at her with a smile, "you never did tell me your name."

"I am Koriand'r, Princess of the planet Tamaran...though I believe in your language it would translate to Starfire."

"Starfire...it's nice to meet you, welcome to earth."

"I am...very happy to have met you too…" she was starting to get drowsy as she leaned into his neck, clutching the front of his uniform as she found comfort in his warmth and embrace.

He smiled to himself upon walking back to the village, wanting to take his time with this beauty in his arms but knowing better with her injuries than to lag behind his normal pace.

* * *

"Anything?" Jean asked as she paced beside the ship.

"Nothing. If I wasn't looking at you right now then I wouldn't know you were there. Something must have gone off line." Karen replied.

"Well this isn't the most technologically advanced place on the planet." Their conversation was interrupted as Steve came walking up to them with a very tired girl clutching him. "Where have you...!" Naruto was cut off as Steve glared at him and walked by into the ship.

He looked to Jean and nodded for her to follow. He went to sit her down in his chair but she wouldn't let go. "Star it's okay." He whispered softly, trying to get her to relax.

Naruto gave a small laugh. He could easily see that Steve was quite protective of the girl, Oh it's going to be so much funnnnnn!

"Team, I'd like you to meet the Princess of Tamaran, Miss Starfire." He said gently, smiling down at her as she weakly smiled back. "Now let me get you down, Jean is going to get you cleaned up and changed before we leave." She finally let go and he promised he'd be right back.

Once he was outside the ship he got a look from his entire team. "Okay explain!" Steve was the first to shout.

"Explain what? I found her huddled up and injured, I brought her back." Steve replied

"And this whole, won't let go of you thing?" Clint shouted. In his opinion Naruto already had his own Harem in making while Peter had many girlfriends in past. It should have been him that had the girl so close to his body… So not fair!

Wanda smirked, "Jealous much?"

"It's only because she hasn't got a taste of this stud yet." Clint teased, striking a pose.

"Whatever ..." Steve said as he went inside alongside the rest guys who were laughing at Clint's expression

* * *

Within the hour they were on their way back to headquarters with Steve sitting in his chair, Starfire nestled in his lap now dressed in a pair of Jean's pink shorts and a white t-shirt. She had brought a bra and panties that fit her for the time being but Starfire would need her own bra for sure, Jean's was much too tight but it would have to do. White shirt and no bra just didn't seem dignified for a Princess.

The girl was completely conscious the entire time and half way through the trip, the questions began. "So are you really a princess?" Karen asked.

"Yes..."

"So how did an alien princess end up on a slave ship?" Clint asked, genuinely curious as to how she got into the situation in the first place.

Steve felt her tense up in his arms and he rubbed her back, helping her sit up a little more. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"I would prefer not to get into the details at the moment."

"Understandable." Steve shot everyone a look that clearly said, 'ask a question like that again and I will go full blown Captain America on your asses...'

Changing the subject Clint looked over from his seat and smiled. "So Starfire is it? What do you think of human males?" he flexed an arm and winked her way only for her to look confused at him. "I mean, like what you see?"

"Idiot..." Karen groaned, along with the rest of the group.

"Actually, yes much so..." she whispered making everyone almost fall out of their seats, but then they realized she wasn't looking at Clint, she was staring up at a now blushing Steve.

She gave a tiny yawn and snuggled back up to him, falling asleep in his arms. Steve was left smiling softly, one arm supporting her back while the other held her hand. She shivered from time to time but the tears dangling from her eyelashes let him know it wasn't from the cold. No one seemed to notice so he drew his cape around, hushing her softly and trying to calm her pain. She needed an actual medical bay and a good night's rest. He just hoped when they got back that the Justice League would cut her some slack.

* * *

 **Well that's for now guys. I know it was short as compared to last ones but I hope you all like it. Now you all know what to do i.e**

 **FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW!**

 **P.s: If anyone interested in being beta pl message me an please review. It fells nice to be appreciated**


End file.
